


Like Flies and Spiders

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 67,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothrena is an elfen woman whose family is murdered by the pale Orc.  In her pain, she runs to the forest. Here she has lived, and died...and lived again.  Now Lothrena is offered an adventure unlike any she's ever known.  She accepts, leaving behind everything she's ever known and everything she protects to join a rowdy bunch of dwarves, and a headstrong king that will steal her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book I: The Child of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's known only as The Child of the Earth, and she was exactly that. Lothrena was a creature out of legend. A young elven maiden who lived in the forest, Lothrena's family was brutally murdered by a pale white orc known only as the Defiler. In her pain, she ran to the only comfort she'd ever known: the forest. There she was greeted by a figure she'd soon come to love as a father. The Ent Amenthroot raised the young child as his own, teaching her the ways and the life of the forest. Here she has lived, and died... and lived again.
> 
> Now Lothrena is offered an adventure unlike any she's ever known by the man she owes her very life to. Lothrena accepts, leaving behind everything she's ever known and everything she protects to join a rowdy bunch of dwarves, and a headstrong king that will steal her heart.

 

 

~Like Flies and Spiders~  
~Book I~

* * *

 

Lothrena has been a friend of Gandalf's for as long as she can remember. The old wizard is like a grandfather to the young elf, and she would have it no other way. She owes him her time, her services, and even her very life.

As a young elf, Lothrena always found herself running through the forest and speaking with the Earth there. The trees rejoiced each time they saw her, bellowing deep in their curious tongue. They would swing her from branch to branch, eventually cradling her for the night when she had grown weary from their play. The creatures of the forest were much the same, the deer racing and playing with her, the wolves teaching her to fight and fend for herself. The trees would supply her food and shelter with their fruit and shade.

Her forest family raised her and taught her the ways of the world. Her Onodrim, Amenthroot, taught her a great many things and made the young elf very wise and cunning. He protected her and loved her, and she; him.

The young maiden was slim yet strong for her age, and wise as well. She picked things up very quickly. From the wolves' battle lessons, to her schooling under Amenthroot, she would learn swiftly and always be eager for more. She had long golden locks that curled naturally around her soft face and fell to her rib cage and hazel eyes that could pierce one's very soul. She loved her home and her family in the forest and was content to never leave. Fate, however, had other plans.

Orcs. 12 of them attacked her family, taking her deer friends quite violently, boasting of the fine meal they would make. They were unaware of the green eyes glaring at them from the branches of a mighty oak. They were no match for her forest, she knew, but she still had to protect them. The orcs fell quickly and without much force. Still, they had taken her friends from her - something she could never get back.

She had buried the animals where they had first met, across the river in the middle of the forest. Amenthroot held her that night, held her sobbing form to his great wooden one, soothing her with words of wisdom and love.

The next day she crossed the river once more to pay her respects. After another tear-filled visit, the elf made her way across the river once more. But something was wrong. Her river shuttered and sobbed in pain, tugging at her as she crossed. It was warning her.

But it was too late. A final Orc she had not seen escape sprung at her from the depths bellow. Dragging her down, the creature choked her bellow the water, shaking her as violently as it could. Her hands searched for something to wield, anything to protect herself but found nothing. The mud of the riverbed slipped through her fingers and the shells of small creatures that once dwelled there sliced her fair skin. She cried out, thrashing bellow the creature that was much stronger than she and her river heard. Not a moment later, a large rock was swept into her palm by a strong and determined current. She thrust the rock as hard as she could manage into the creatures skull and was rewarded with a red cloud in the water and the orc's grip to slack. She watched as the creature came to float above her, but also found all the air had left her body. All strength had abandoned her as well, leaving her to drown in the river.

By sheer luck and chance, a form was passing through and noticed the butchered Orc afloat in the waters. He also then noticed a pale hand bellow, clutching tightly onto a rock. Moving the bloody creature aside, the grey wizard pulled the elven maiden into his lap, sweeping his hand above her as he muttered a strange and foreign dialect.

Air rushed back into Lothrena's lungs so fast it burned. Her eyes flew open, flushing with life. Her golden locks seemed to wash sapphire - the color of the waters - and black. It lost all bounce in that moment, her curls falling away to become stick straight around her form. The newfound stranger brushed her newly colored locks from her face and offered her assistance. She sprang away at that moment, calling to her Amenthroot. To her Onodrim. The great, towering Ent bounded through the trees, his eyes falling on the crumpled elven woman on the forest floor. His eyes then took in the grey wizard before them and came to his knees, cradling his child in his arms. "Istar," his powerful voice rang out, "did you save her?"

"Save her, damn her. Whose to know. But, yes Amenthroot, your child is alive and well."

"She does not appear as such!" The Ent cried. "Her hair has turned to the colors of water and death! Her eyes have clouded!" Gandalf nodded then, coming to cradle the frightened elf's hand in his.

"Aye, she has changed. She has been spared, but she has morphed. The magic has claimed her and now she will forever know she should be dead." The grey wizard spoke, then clutched her hand tightly to his breast. "Lothrena, child of the Forest, you are very fortunate. I dare not think of what would've come to pass had I not been nearby."

Her fingers wrapped around his tightly. "You saved me, wizard. And for that, I am forever in your debt."

* * *

It had been nearly 120 years since the young maiden had seen her wizard companion when Gandalf had strode into her forest once more.

"Gandalf!" She cried, throwing her arms about him. "What brings you here, my friend?" She questioned, leading him to her shelter in the trees. A cluttered knot of branches unwove as she waved her hand, revealing a quaint living space. A small fire burned within a stone firepit, a storage of fruit sitting beside it. A pile of leaves and moss lay across from the fire, making up her bed. Two rocks sat in the middle, which Lothrena sat upon, motioning for Gandalf to do the same.

"Does Amenthroot know of your presence?" The elf questioned excitedly. The wizard laughed heartily, nodding.

"Aye. He told me where to find you, dear Lothrena."

"I'm sure he did." The elf mused affectionately. She loved her Onodrim dearly. "So, do tell Gandalf. I've not seen you in 116 winters yet I still know you well. You did not come for a mere chat." She teased, earning a smile from the old wizard. "So do tell, my friend. What news do you bear?"

A sly smile spread over the wizard's face.

"Lothrena, my dear friend, how would you like to join me on an adventure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onodrim - elvish for "Ent" or "tree-hosts"
> 
> Istar - also known as Wizards were five man-like Maiar spirits sent to aid the Free Peoples of Middle-earth against the major threat that Sauron posed.
> 
> Please review and favorite! Please tell me what you think! :)


	2. What Bilbo Baggins Hates

When Lothrena came to the Shire, it had already been three days time since she had met with Gandalf. The great wizard told her of an adventure she would've had to been insane to pass up. Fighting dragons, searching for treasure, and the promise of revenge on the terrible Orcs.

It took her far too long to find Gandalf's mark on a hobbit hole door, and by the time she had she had just about scared a family of hobbits half to death.

She finally found the door she sought and sighed to herself, ringing the tiny doorbell to the tiny home. The door opened to a ruffled looking hobbit who started as he saw her. "Lothrena, at your service." She announced, bowing to the the small man before her. He sputtered momentarily before returning the gesture and introducing himself as Bilbo Baggins. She smiled as she stepped inside and placed her cloak on the coat rack just inside the door.

The smell of food wafted to the elf's nose and she followed it to find a room full of rowdy dwarves, scarfing food down just about as fast as they could handle. Lothrena smiled to herself before turning to the hobbit who'd followed her inside.

"Is it quite alright if I partake, master hobbit?" She asked sweetly, knowing the dwarves had done nothing of the sort. He beamed at her for her manners and nodded politely, pointing her to his pantry, which he then realized was completely empty. She waved it off nicely and made her way to the table where the grey wizard sat.

"Gandalf!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. The wizard chuckled, retuning the motion before making room for her at the table. The company before her went 'round the table, introducing themselves and finishing off with a bellowed 'at your service' and by the end, Lothrena was pretty sure she'd forgotten every name, or mixed a few of them up. "Lothrena, at your service." She declared, then gulped down a bit of ale.

Suddenly the dwarves began to pound a beat upon the table, then scraping the utensils together. "Can you not do that?" The horrified hobbit cried. "You'll blunt them!"

"Ooo, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" The humorous looking hobbit (Bofur was his name?) teased.

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!" Kili sang as his brother threw his a couple plates.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili joined in, the whole company aside from Lothrena and Gandalf beginning to sing as well.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Lothrena quickly grabbed her ale as she realized everything was being yanked away. "Cut the cloth and tread the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!" The bald dwarf beside her yanked her from her seat, spinning her 'round in a ungraceful dance. "Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; Pound them up with a thumping pole; And when you've finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll!" Lothrena soon found herself clapping along, the bald dwarf at her side chuckling in a deep baritone voice.

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"

The hobbit's home filled with laughter as everyone pointed out the stack of organized china, much to Lothrena and Bilbo's surprise.

A sudden and powerful knock made the whole room fall silent and Lothrena almost choked on her drink.

"He is here." The wizard beside her mumbled. He took in the elf's appearance and pursed his lips. "My dear child, you may wish to cover your ears." He said, referring to how she wore her hair in a tight and high ponytail. She did as she was told, and released her silken straight locks to cover her pointy, elven ears.

The company shuffled into the entry way, awaiting their leader, with Lothrena tailing along. "Gandalf." Lothrena found herself glued where she stood as Sterling eyes swept over the crowd before him. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. Would've not found it at all if not for that mark on the door." Lothrena smirked to herself, recalling that she herself had the same problem.

"Mark?! There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo protested.

It was all Lothrena had to keep from laughing as Gandalf sheepishly explained himself.

"Bilbo Baggins, Lothrena, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Lothrena's eyes widened. Thorin Oakenshield, yes she knew the name. Amenthroot had taught her much of the fallen dwarf kingdom of Erebor and the dwarf prince who was desperately trying to reclaim it.

"So...this is the hobbit." The leader mused to himself. His eyes suddenly found Lothrena and she froze, almost swearing that her heart had stopped. "And...a woman?" His steel eyes gave her a suspicious once over as she bowed, taking care to keep her ears hidden. "I do not recall asking you to find  _two_ more companions, Gandalf." The wizard said nothing and with a huff, Thorin's attention turned away from her and to the hobbit. "Tell me mister Baggins have you done much fighting?"

The answer that followed was sputtered from the shy hobbit's mouth. "Parodn me?" The dwarf began to circle the hobbit, making both Bilbo and Lothrena suddenly feel very small.

"Axe or sword is your weapon of choice?" Unsure of what to say, the hobbit jested about his skills in conquers, but let the joke die immediately as he noticed the look on the dwarf's face. "Thought as much. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The company laughed at the poor hobbit's embarrassment and elbowed each other over the good laugh, save for Gandalf and Lothrena.

"And you, maiden. Do you fight?" Lothrena started, having been caught off guard. She was surprised the king was even acknowledging her presence.

"Aye, m'lord." She offered, pulling a large, ax from her pack, displaying the beautiful weapon for all to see. The pride in her chest swelled as the dwarves all but drooled over the impressive weapon.

"You sound so sure." He noted, taking her all in. She was quite impressive for a woman, the weapons she carried spoke of knowledge and strength.

"I have been in many battles my lord." At this, he seemed surprised.

"At such a young age?" Lothrena's heartbeat faltered at the realization that she'd said something wrong. She looked to the wizard for guidance, but found he had gone to sooth the flustered hobbit.

"I am not as young as I seem, m'lord." She answered hesitantly, relaxing as the king nodded and seemed to accept her vague answer. With a wave of the king's hand, the dwarves made their way to the dining room and Lothrena went in search of Gandalf.


	3. The Quest

Lothrena learned very quickly of the Dwarf king's hatred for her people. She realized now why the wizard had warned her to hide her ears and thanked him mentally. He simply nodded to her as the dwarves spoke of their plans.

Lothrena couldn't help but wonder, however, how Thorin would react to her? She was indeed an elf, but she had never seen another of her race. Her only friends were the creatures of the forest and Gandalf. And even still, she's not completely an elf. She isn't completely anything, in truth. She is alive, yet dead.  
She is an elf, yet a wolf, a dear, a tree, the stream. She is an Ent. She _is_ the forest.

She sat in silence across from Gandalf, beside the king, as they spoke of Thorin's travels. Thorin spoke hesitantly as he answered the cheered calls of his men. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Lothrena felt her spirits fall along with the dwarves'.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, sounding completely enthralled. Gandalf seemed to catch on almost instantly as he pestered the small hobbit for some light. The hobbit obliged, tutting off to fetch a candle. "Far to the east," the great wizard began, unfolding a piece of parchment on the table. "Over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Lothrena found herself staring deeply into the features of the dwarf king beside her, taking in every wrinkle, every crevice of skin. A blush spread over her milky features and she sat back in her chair.

Gandalf's sudden babbling caught Lothrena's attention, the room suddenly pestering him as to how many dragons he had slain. Shouts echoed and dwarves shot up at each other, Bilbo trying desperately to intervene. Lothrena nearly squeaked as the king shouted a dwarven command, the entire company falling back into their seats. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread; the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain assessing wondering weighing the risk perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The room exploded into cheer as Thorin lead his men in a joyous and protective chant.

"You forget!" Balin inturrpted, causing the suddenly joyous dwarves with grave words. "The front gate is sealed...there is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin is not entirely true." A key played between Gandalf's fingers, capturing the full attention of the king. Lothrena watched, intrigued as the wizard handed the dwarf the silver key.

The brothers at the end of the table let smiles burst onto their faces as realization hit them. Gandalf explained the runes, using his long pipe to point them out among the ink on the map. "There's another way in."

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." With a deep and heavy sigh, Gandalf prodded at the map. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle Earth who can." At this, the blue eyes of the wizard found Lothrena's, silently inviting her to the map.

"M-me?" She stuttered, pressing back from the table. "Gandalf, I have never-"

"Dear Lothrena, Amenthroot has taught you well, I do not doubt that you are the one to find it." With sagged shoulders, the woman took the map that was offered to her, letting her long graceful fingers slide over the parchment. She felt the heavy weight of one's eyes and looked up to see the king eyeing her wearily. With a blush and a sigh, she turned back to the map, sliding it back to Gandalf. "It is of no use." She explained. "These are moon runes, but I am afraid the moon is not at the phase for them to be read." The wizard nodded, taking the paper and stuffing it away once more.

Lothrena stood and made her way to the pantry, where she could finally hear herself think away from all of the men. She knew the king was weary of her, that she could tell. He could sense something not entirely human about her and she knew she could not keep it hidden for long.

A folded paper was suddenly thrust into Lothrena's face, making her jump. "Your contract." Balin offered, explaining what it contained. Reading it over, she found a smile creep onto her face. Danger, adventure, the promise of battle. It was all so exciting!

Bilbo did not feel the same. "Incineration?!" The hobbit seemed to have paled a few shades at the sight of that word.

"Oh, aye! It'll melt the skin right off your bones in the blink of an eye." With wide eyes, Lothrena watched as the hobbit turned Bofur's words over in his head. "Think furnace with wings!" Bofur explained, finishing off with being turned into a pile of ash.

Lothrena eyed the hobbit carefully, watching as he stood unmoving for a mere moment.

"Nope." He decided suddenly, as his body fell with a soft thud. Rubbing her temples agitatedly, Lothrena sighed to herself. This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Misty Mountains

Lothrea sighed to herself as she watched the Hobbit speak quietly with Gandalf. He flitted nervously about as the old wizard stood before him, gesturing grandly with his pipe. Turning her attention from the halfling, Lothrena found her eyes falling on the king. The key played gracefully through his fingers as he spoke to Balin, whose face clouded with an unreadable emotion. Fascinated, the elf made a note to find out what troubled the elder dwarf.

Rising from her perch, Lothrena moved to the window, casting her eye across the horizon. She worried for her forest and her friends. Amenthroot was growing old and his duty of protecting their home has fallen to her. But what really clawed at her mind was the company. The dwarves, though a merry bunch made her stomach knot. They were stubborn, that much was obvious, and she was certain it would cause a problem for the poor little hobbit.

"Care to join us?" A sudden voice pressed, earning Lothrena's attention. Before her stood the Durin brothers, smiles glue to both of their faces. Lothrena cocked her head in question. "To the living room." The blonde continued, gesturing to the room she'd come from just minutes ago.

A low rumbling flirted with her ears, catching her attention with its pained undertone. She followed the sound to the living room, the brothers leading the way. The rest of the dwarves littered the room, all of their voices mixing to create the beautiful music. Their faces were washed with many different expressions, the older dwarves holding that of pain and loss; the young clenched with curiosity and a hint of fear. Lothrena felt her own face twist in eager impatience.

**_Far over, the misty mountains cold_ **

A chill ran down her spine as the deep timbre washed over her. She looked to the king, his eyes staring deeply into the fire as he sang.

**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._ **

She remained where she was, rooted to the spot as her eyes flitted over him. The flames almost seemed to like his face, the pipe in his hand, forgotten as he remembered something dark. Balin's voice suddenly joining in made her jump.

**_We much away, ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold._ **

Looking back to the king, her eyes found his, a blush spreading over her pale cheeks. She found it impossible to look away, Thorin's eyes locked firmly on hers. He had no shame as he stared at her, fully aware that he had been caught.

The room filled with sound as more voices joined in.

**_The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees, like torches, blazed with light._ **

The pain in the king's eyes scorches the elf, making her shudder at the thought of what he'd seen. A war torn man stared into her very soul in that moment, breaking through the majestic and graceful mask he'd worn.

She felt a slight tug on her pant leg and turned to find Bilbo Baggins fiddling with his shirt tail.

"M'lady, I am afraid none of the beds will fit you, nor the couches." She smiled down to him but shook her head.

"That is quite alright, master Baggins. I could never sleep without the stars of the night staring down on me anyway. I will retire outside for the night." She informed before bowing and walking out the door, but not before casting one last glance at the dwarf who stood by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! Why are they all turning out so short? :( Sorry guys.
> 
> Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated! I'd really love to hear what you think!
> 
> I posted the pictures of Lothrena to my profile if anyone is interested! :)


	5. Green Dragon

"Lass!"

Lothrena awoke with a start, nearly falling from her resting place on top of the hill that contained Baggend. Her eyes found the large, bald dwarf below whose arms crossed lazily.

"Sorry t' startle you lass, but I saw the way you downed yer ale last night." He huffed, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"Aye." She stated. "What of it?" The bald dwarf smirked at her surly reply.

"I am making an early start fer the Green Dragon. Care for a pint?" At this, a wide smile split across the elf's face and not a moment later, Dwalin found himself side stepping to narrowly miss the descending elf.

"What are you waiting for, Dwalin?" She taunted over her shoulder before beginning for the inn.

* * *

Lothrena tipped back her drink once more, receiving a slap on the back, accompanied by a hearty laugh from her bald companion.

"Living all yer life in the forest!" He roared with laughter. "And to think I used to live in a mountain!" At this Lothrena released a chuckle herself.

The two had caused somewhat of a stir in the inn upon their arrival. It was obvious the Shire was rarely visited by dwarves or men. Dwalin had given a young halfling proper fright, causing the poor girl to nearly loose her footing. She only imagined how the poor creatures would receive the whole company.

At that exact moment, two young dwarves burst through the door, the rest of the company slowly following the two Durins.

"Mister Dwalin!" The brunette huffed as he found a seat. "How could you not wait for us?"

"Easy," the large dwarf stated, taking a swig from his cup, "I already found m'self a drinking buddy." Again, Lothrena felt the dwarf's large hand clap her between the shoulders. Rolling her eyes at her new friend, she turned to the brothers.

"Has the hobbit stirred?" Fili shook his head at her question, giving a huff.

"We are to wait here for him." Lothrena smirked at the boys, turning in her seat to order them each a drink. "Not much for waiting, are you?" She teased, flicking one of the braids that adorned Fili's lip. The young blonde smirked at her, rolling his eyes in return.

"Early start, Dwalin?" The strong voice gave her pause, her every nerve instantly confirming his presence.

Thorin's eyes found Lothrena's as she turned to greet him, their murky depths giving her pause.

"Oh, aye!" The bald man grunted. "Nev'r met a woman who can toss 'em back like this one." He smiled affectionately at the girl before ruffling her multi-colored locks.

"Really?" Thorin mused, his lips curling in a way Lothrena could almost call a smile.

"Aye! What's this make, Lass?" He asked, nodding to the empty mug in her hands. "three, or four?"

Her lips parted, the answer on the tip of her tongue.

It never left, however, as a tray promptly made contact with the back of her head, a clatter sounding through the air. Lothrena's vision cracked red for a moment, her blue and black hair flitting into her line of vision.

"Oh my!" The halfling woman gasped, dropping to retrieve the drinks strewn across the floor that Lothrena had ordered not a moment ago. "My apologies!" She rushed, frantically wiping at the spilled ale. Lothrena kneeled to the halfling's level, offering a pale hand that suddenly curbed her actions.

"It's quite alright." She assured with a gentle smile before handing the cups to the flustered hobbit. "No damage done, little one."

A sudden shooting pain ripped the smile from the elf's face. "Isn't there?" Thorin growled, his grip in Lothrena's hair tightening.

"M'lord, I don't understand, wha-" Her words were cut short as the hand fisted in her hair twisted, revealing a sharply pointed ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is possibly shorter than the last chapter.
> 
> please let me know what you think! :)


	6. Hot Head

The speed in which Thorin left the inn was almost frightening. His furs and coats billowed over the frightened elf, all eyes following him. Fili and Kili sent an apologetic look to the elf before chasing after their uncle. When a hand was thrust into her face, Lothrena even jumped.

"C'mon Lass." The kind face of Dwalin looked down at her, and he promptly patter her on the back once she had reached her feet. Tears burned in her eyes, threatening tospill over. Blinking the wretched things away, Lothrena followed the warrior outside, being met with a line of ponies. Casting her eyes to the front, she found the two brothers arguing animately with their uncle. Their mouths clamped shut suddenly, Kili almost taking a step back. Lothrena nearly hissed as she narrowed her eyes on the king, knowing he'd just snapped at them for defending her. With a huff, she turned to approach the dwarves holding onto the ponies.

"We apologize, miss." Dori sputtered. "We didn't account for another rider, much less one of your size." She smiled sweetly at the dwarf, in turn bringing a smile to his face.

"That's quite alright, Dori. I think I'll manage." She said before turning on her heel and walking away from the group and their fuming king.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Ori asked excitedly. "I do hope so. Mister Baggins seems like such a nice hobbit." It was at this time that Dwalin scoffed, raising a bet.

"I wager he won't." The brawny dwarf raised. From there, it tumbled on, every person taking a bet besides Thorin who simply rolled his great sapphire eyes. His mind was otherwise ocupied, thinking of the woman - no, the  _elf -_ who was no where to be seen. How?  _How_  could  _Thorin Oakenshield_  be fooled?  _An elf?_ How could Gandalf bring such a creature along. Surely he knew him better than that. His mind snarled in betrayal.

"I wager he will!" Everyone's heads snapped back at the thumping footfalls that caught up to them. Lothrena trotted up, finally making her appearance on the back of a great black Gundabad Warg. Understandably so, the company's ponies began to trap around as if unnerved. And why they shouldn't be? A warg had tromped up completely unannounced, be it hostile or not.

"Lothrena!" Gandalf cried joyously, ignoring the fact that she rode upon a great beast. "I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten off to. Sleep under the stars?" He asked knowingly. Lothrena relaxed immediately, glad to be in the company of her old friend. His mirth made it obvious he'd no idea of Thorin's previous outburst.

"Is that even a question?" She jested, finally noticing the looks of fright on the dwarves faces. "Fear not!" She announced, patting her warg's neck affectionately. "Tis Gráinne. I have known her since I could hold her in my arms. No harm shall come to you from this warg." To further prove her point, she scratched the beast behind her right ear and along her neck, earning a rather comical groan from her as her back paw thumped the ground in pleasure.

"An elf upon a warg!" Thorin sneered. "By Durin's beard Gandalf, I don't know why I listen to you." Lothrena's heart dropped once more as she fell to the back of the procession, her head hanging.

"Please don't listen to him." A voice chirped. Startled, Lothrena's head shot up, her eyes finding Kili.

"I'm sorry?" She cast her eyes to her other side, finding Fili.

"He can be quite rash sometimes." He clarified for his younger brother. "He's got a bit of a temper on him."

"So I've noticed." The elf huffed, running her fingers through the warg's fur - to which she received an appreciative grumble.

"He doesn't mean anything by it." Kili insisted, placing a hand over hers. Fili, taking note of this action, mirrored it with a tight squeeze and a smile.

"It's not you, we promise. He's always hated elves." With a taunting smile and a raised eyebrow from said elf, Fili realized his phrasing. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Lothrena merely shook her head, dismissing it as footfalls once again caused the company to turn. There was a split moment where Thorin's eyes connected with hers, then the hands of his nephew's clamped firmly on hers. Lothrena could've sworn that in that moment anger or jealousy swelled in the depths of his eyes, but dismissed it as shock that his nephews would touch such a foul creature.

"Wait!" Bilbo huffed as he approached. "Wait!" The poor man looked as if he had just run the entire way. "I signed it!" He stated proudly, handing the contract to Balin. After close examination, the dwarf smiled, declaring 'Master Baggins' a member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys! Over 700 people have read this story! I think I'm having a panic attack...
> 
> Thank you SO much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I love you all so much! :)


	7. Fireside War Stories

Lothrena huffed as she drew shapes in the dirt before her, any shape or form of sleep seeming pointless with Bombur snoring so loudly. A sudden stir caused her to start, her eyes coming to rest on the hobbit who was making his way towards his pony. Smiling to herself, she leaned back. Nestling into the warg behind her, Lothrena found her eyes straying. First to the fire, then to the brothers. Their hands busied with their pipes, taking no notice of her gaze. Next, her eyes drifted to her wizard, puffs of smoke escaping his long pipe. Finally her eyes fell upon the king. His eyes were closed tightly, all tension seeming to have seeped from his body. Lothrena smiled to herself, this Thorin's she didn't mind. Peaceful and even handsome, his chiseled features holding no form of malice.

A sudden shriek made her flinch, Gráinne snapping her head up with a low growl as her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword at her side. Lothrena cooed the creature lowly, running her fingers through the fur on her neck. Gráinne's amber eyes met her master's and with a low whine, she rested her mussel protectively on her shoulder.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked quietly, curiosity lacing his words.

"Orcs." Lothrena spat, wrapping her arm tighter around Gráinne.

"Orcs?" Bilbo's concern spiked as he all but pranced over to the two brothers. Thorin's sudden stir caught Lothrena's eye, completely oblivious to the brothers unsettling their poor hobbit.

"Throat cutters." The blonde murmured. "There'll be dozens of them out there. Lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and Quiet, no screams... just lots of blood." The youngest Durin bit his lip as the hobbit turned away in fright, chuckling quietly with his brother.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin chastised, stepping forward to glare at his sister-sons. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

The youngest Durin looked to the hobbit in shame, apologetically offering "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin spat, tromping past the company and nearly knocking into Lothrena.

"Don't mind him, Laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin offered as he stepped forward. Bilbo found a spot on the ground as the old dwarf began telling of the great battle at Moria.

"Moria had been taken legions of orcs, lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler." A blood chilling growl ripped from Gráinne at that name. Lothrena hissed, finding her teeth bared as Balin went on. "The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the king."

Her eyes found Thorin then, knowing he'd seen the death of his family just as she had. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed... we did not know." Her heart clenched with pain for him then. A death was one thing, but missing? He could be dead or alive. For Thorin, not knowing was probably the worst pain of all. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." The old Dwarf's mouth turned up in pride.

"That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe." A chill ran down Lothrena's spine she envisioned Thorin, young and fueled by rage as he faced the monstrous creature. "His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin spoke with adoration. "Our forces rallied forcing the enemy back. Our enemy had been defeated!"

A sudden wave of pain washed over the old dwarf's features then. "But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then... There is one that I could follow. There is one I could call king."

A massive shiver ran through her then as Thorin turned, his eyes catching hers. Grief shone brightly from his eyes as he stepped forward.

"And the pale Orc?" The hobbit suddenly questioned, causing Lothrena's head to snap his direction. "What happened to him?" She felt a growl emit from her throat, catching the attention of a few of her companions. Dwalin's large hand was placed on her shoulder for comfort, which she took gladly, gripping his large hands in her own.

"He slunk back into the hole wince he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." A broken sob tore from her at that moment. She had wanted to kill him. She had wanted to drive her sword through his bloodied skull, just as he had to her father.

"Filth indeed." She snarled, suddenly rising from where she was slumping against Gráinne's shoulder.

"Lassie, are you alright?" Balin asked, suddenly at her side. Before she could stop them, tears had run down her pale cheeks, causing the company alarm.

"Fine." She gritted through clenched teeth before disappearing into the forest.

Gráinne found her not too long after her exit, the elf perched along a ledge, eyes surveying the landscape. Her chin rested on her crossed arms, her legs curled up beneath as a shelf.

"Do you think it wise to disappear into the forest alone, lass?" A sudden accent startled the woman, her eyes meeting his as he settled beside her. The bald dwarf gave her a weak smirk.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I could not remain with everyone. Not like this." She motioned weakly to her reddened eyes and swollen lips.

"What's wrong, lass?" She shot him a defensive glance. "You can tell me anything." His hand rested on her shoulder once more.

"You're not as alone as you think." She gasped. Dwalin's hand squeezed, his kind eyes begging for an explanation. "I have met the Defiler as well. I have met his wrath." She spat. "Dwalin, do you recall how I told you of my home in the forest?"

The large dwarf nodded, grunting "Aye."

"There is a reason I'm known as Child of the Earth. My parents were slaughtered before my very eyes, their remains fed to the warg of their killer. I wasn't even able to give them a proper burial. I was left alone, The Defiler taking no pity on me. He raped me of my childhood, of my life. I did the only thing I knew then. I ran to the forest." Gráinne rumbled behind her, her pained whine echoed by the one that left Lothrena's lips. "He set his wargs on me then. A young girl, barely able to run for all of the wounds he'd inflicted. They chased me into the forest, tearing everything down in their wake." A shuddering sob broke free as Lothrena lost the will to speak.

"And then?" A low voice asked, stepping closer. Lothrena looked up to bore into electric blue eyes, a weary expression crumpling the king's face. Her heart shuttered as he stared into her very soul.

"Then he caught me." She whispered, not looking away. "His wargs tasted my flesh over and over, but he took care not to kill me. He wanted me to feel it. He left me to die."

Anger flared in the eyes of the king as he kneeled down, neither of them looking away. A callused hand reached out to run through blue and black locks, a caress that scared her more than his vicious grip in her hair that morning. "Gandalf told me you were strong." Fingers grazed over a pointed ear, eliciting a gasp from the flustered elf. "I had no idea... Is that how..." His brow scrunched up in curiosity, taking a sapphire lock between his fingers.

"No." She answered for him. "Gandalf did save me, but not then. It was Gráinne who saved me then." She turned to ruffle the creature's fur while a smile. "I heard a whimper in the forest, not to far from myself. It was the only thing that drove me on. I found her wrapped in bramble, a young warg pup scarcely large enough to fend for herself." She turned back to the king. "We are all alike. We have been exiled, left for dead." A smirk found its way to her pale features.

"You have robbed me of my revenge on Azog, My king. I shall just have to return the favor." She teased playfully. "So tell me, what's the best way to kill a dragon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me as I make my character suffer. xD
> 
> Yay! Highest word count yet! Which is...pretty pathetic haha
> 
> Thanks so much for the favorites and follows and the reviews!
> 
> I feel so loved! haha More to come soon!


	8. Bathing Kings and Blushing Elves

Peeling her eyes open was quite a task this morning, her tears from the night prior dried on her clumped lashes. She rubbed her throbbing temples, sitting up to take note of everyone else's state. She huffed, irritated to find everyone still asleep. Of course she would be the first one up.

Another quick once over corrected her assumption, noticing the king's absence. His bed roll lay unmade, his furs abandoned as well. Knowing he was awake knocked any hope of going back to sleep. He would wake everyone when he returned, that was certain. Rising to her feet, Lothrena stretched out her stiff joints. A particularly loud pop caused the warg - who had been playing the part of pillow and heater - to stir. A great whining yawn stretched from the beast, followed by a huff which was loud enough to wake the Durin brothers.

"G'morning." They offered groggily, before the younger rolled onto his side once more. Snores started instantly causing the blonde brother to roll his eyes comically. "Did you work it out with Thorin, then?" He suddenly asked, catching the elf off guard.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Last night when you left, he followed. He looked really upset. Jelous, even, when Dwalin went first." A blush heated in her cheeks and she struggled not to bite her lip. A smile spread across the young dwarf's face. "Did something happen?"

"Um- I, I suppose its all sorted." She spoke quickly, looking anywhere but the young prince who bore a shit eating grin. "I'm going to...I'm just...I'll be right back." She chirped shyly before disappearing into the trees once again.

She honestly wasn't sure why she did that. To get away from Fili's confrontation? To search for Thorin?

She pursed her lips at that. What had he meant? Thorin,  _jealous_? Why would he be jealous of Dwalin? A twig snapping nearby prompted the elf to grab her sword, ready for attack.

Thorin's thick silhouette broke through the trees, causing a smile to crack her face. "Good morning!" She greeted cheerily as she sheathed her sword.

"Elf." Thorin's voice broke through the trees, his powerful form wrapped in a single fur. A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away. His hair was dripping, his chest - that was covered in thick, coarse, black hair - was peeking from the fur. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

He had been bathing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" His dark glare cut off her speech, a unsure feeling flooding her chest.

"Is something the matter?" He growled quietly, eyes never leaving her.

His sudden snap had caught her off guard. Her voice seemed frail in comparison to his. "No, why would there be?"

He sneered at that, ignoring her reply. "Because I do not remember giving you permission to speak."

"I thought that -" She moved to gesture at the rock where she'd poured her heart out to him, her voice dying in her throat as his eyes fell upon the spot.

"It changes nothing. You are not to speak to me unless something is wrong, am I understood?" Shock seared through her, a smoldering spark washing in her temples, causing tears to pebble in her eyes. "Do not make me repeat myself." She cast her eyes downward, looking pitifully to anything but him. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Yes, my lord."

His stocky figure brushed past her swiftly without so much as a single word. Her teeth clenched painfully, her vision blurring in anger.

With a huff, she cursed the false hope Fili had spurred in her.

"Sorted out, indeed."

"M'lady!" The hobbit chirped excitedly as she broke through the trees. His lips pursed curiously as he waited for her kind response. None came. "M'lady?"

"What is it, master hobbit?" Her tone was clipped and irritated. The hobbit twiddled with his thumbs, unnerved. "Well? Out with it!"

The small creature jumped in fright. "Oh, nothing." Her eyes found him now, her expression having softened at his defeated tone.

"I am sorry, Bilbo. I didn't mean to come off as short with you. You have caused me no harm, it was wrong of me to cast my anger upon you." A kind smile passed over his face.

"Yes, you were." An eyebrow raised at the hobbit's sudden tone. "Not to worry! No harm done!" Lothrena smirked, the hobbit's sassy tone having dropped. "Come, we are to set off soon and I highly doubt Thorin will wait for any stragglers."

The elf sighed, making her way over to her belongings. She smiled back at the hobbit, picking up her things.

He smiled back. However, the look of pain at the king's name had not escaped the hobbit.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys I am SO SORRY!
> 
> it has been nothing but a busy weekend and I didn't have any time to sit down and write. I am so sorry! Thanks for staying with me though! More to come VERY soon!
> 
> love you all! Please review and favorite and follow!


	9. Injured Ponies & Jealous Dwarves

Gráinne huffed impatiently as she thumped by Fili and Kili's ponies. The three creatures would nicker or groan to each other occasionally, almost as if speaking to each other.

"It seems our beasts have made friends!" Kili observed curiously, an innocent smile gracing his features.

"It seems that they have." The elf mused, though she didn't seem to be focusing on them. Her eyes were cast upon the king, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"You alright there, Rena?" Lothrena started at the nickname, turning to the blonde dwarf.

"What did you call me?" His face crumpled in concern, reaching out to cup her shoulder.

"I meant to offense, if you don't like it-"

"I love it, Fili!" She giggled at the dwarf's red cheeks as she patted him on the head. "Much better than 'elf' or woman', anyway." She huffed, casting dark eyes upon the king. The prince's eyes darkened in concern.

"I take it's not as sorted out as I had hoped, hmm?"

"I'm afraid not, Fili." She sighed, looking back to him. Before she could brush off the prince's saddened expression, his pony let loose a great, painful whine. The elf's hazel eyes snapped to the creature's face, giant tears beginning to roll down it's fuzzy cheeks.

"Thorin." She called, her voice having found power once more. When the king did not respond, she tried again. "Thorin!" This time, his great eyes were cast upon her but he did not falter. "We must stop."

"We stop when I say, woman, and I say we ride on." With a growl, the elf whipped Gráinne's reins, tromping up to cut off the temperamental king.

"A pony is hurt,  _your majesty_ , and I will not sit idly by while it suffers." The king cocked a great eyebrow.

"What care do you have for ponies?" He huffed.

"They do not call me the Child of the Forest for nothing, Thorin. Animals are a part of me as much as the earth itself, now I will ask you once more. Stop."

Blue eyes bore into hazel, both screaming a challenge. It was the king who broke first, nudging his horse with a growl. The small creature took the cue to trot on, leaving the stunned elf behind. Eyes narrowing and lip curling in distaste, the elf huffed before returning the back of the group. With a loud thump, she slid from the saddle on her warg's back.

"What do you think you are doing? The brunette prince hissed in fear. "This will only anger him more!"

"I will not let this poor creature suffer because your uncle is stubborn enough for 6 dwarves."

"Rena, stop. He's going to have your head!"

The elf ignored him, stepping before the blonde prince's injured pony. "And just  _what_ do you think you're doing,  _elf_?"

With eyes ablaze, she turned to face the king who had stopped the group and trotted up on his own pony.

"My duty, your majesty." She snapped before turning to the pony once more.

* * *

"That was a very brave thing you did." A small voice startled the elf as she worked carefully with the pony's chipped hoof.

"I only did it for him." She said, patting the halted horse affectionately. "Injured himself pretty good back there." The hobbit nodded somberly before plopping down next to her.

"Why do you care for the animals so deeply?" The elf paused, looking to the small man at her side.

"They're my family. I protect them, it is my duty." He nodded, looking to the pony lying comfortably on the ground. "What is it Bilbo?"

The hobbit started at the sound of his name, fiddling with his thumbs absently. "That doesn't really seem fair." He admitted, looking to the elf.

A kind smile spread over Lothrena's lips. "Actually, it is. I owe my life to my forest and the animals. They took me in when my family was killed and have protected me ever since. It is only fit that I do the same for them. Besides, I love the earth. It's not a chore."

The hobbit nodded quietly, watching as the elf ran her fingers over the pony's smooth hooves. It was all healed, he noted. A smile passed over his face as he watched her comfort the creature, running her hands through its fur and cooing softy.

The fire crackled across the clearing, the sun still setting the sky a warm amber in its decent. A shiver ran through the elf. It was going to be a cool night.

Rising from her perch, Lothrena stepped away from the ponies and into the company once more. She glance over her shoulder as she walked, smiling to herself as the hobbit began to talk with his pony once again.

Plopping down beside the large warrior, Lothrena nuzzled into Dwalin's warmth, sighing when he wrapped a great arm around her.

"Come to steal all my warmth, lass?" The gruff chuckle rumbled against her ear on his chest, almost lulling her to sleep.

"You know it!" She chirped, curling closer to his warm frame, arranging his furs across both of them. His large hand clapped her on the back from probably the tenth time since she met the dwarf, but this time it was gentle. A comforting gesture.

"Don't look now," a mischievous voice whispered in her ear. "But your admirer is watching." Cracking her eyes open, they caught onto the youngest Durin. She pursed her lips as a creeping feeling swept over her. Eyes, she realized. Eyes that were boring holes into her skin.

"My admirer? Who -" A chill ran over her as she realized the direction the sizzling glare was coming from. When she looked up, her eyes locked with the piercing, almost glowing orbs of Thorin Oakenshield. A dark glare was set on his brow, his knuckles white as he clutched his furs. She watched as his jaw shifted slowly, grinding his teeth no doubt. not once did his eyes leave her. A blush spread over the elf's cheeks as she realized what was going on. He was jealous of Dwalin.


	10. Deluge, Indeed

Lothrena shifted upon her warg, tugging half heatedly at the collar of her tunic. Sweat was beginning to crush the fabric to her skin as the sun bore down on the company. Her pants seemed tighter, the thin fabric sliding against her with the heat. She grimaced to herself.

"Not one for the heat?" Fili jested, nudging her in the side. She rolled her eyes, nudging him right back.

 "Not one for clothes." She answered shortly, immediately regretting her confession. The two brothers stared at her, slack jawed, Kili's eyes flickering between her face and chest. "What? I live in the forest with no one but animals, I have no need for modesty." She rushed Still the dwarves sat dumbstruck.

 "You're gon'a have to forgive them, lass. Youngin's probably never seen a woman like that before! Much less had one!" An uproarious laugh left the dwarf, a few others joining in, much to the Durin brothers' embarrassment.

 "Hey!" Kili snapped, red face finally looking away from the elf. "I _have_  had a woman!" More laughter echoed through the trees at his disgruntled squawk.

 "Aye! We're not that young!" Fili chided, huffing.

 "Oh come now, lads. He was only teasing." Balin sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother. The great warrior only smirked. "Besides," the old dwarf started. "Your hand doesn't count as a woman."

 Even Lothrena couldn't help but gasp with laughter, suddenly finding it hard to catch her breathe. The young Durins promptly turned red from their hair to their beards, floundering as they searched for a retort. The company howled with laughter, several dwarves slapping their thighs and knees in hysterics. Ori sat frozen atop his pony, completely lost on how to respond. Lothrena's bell like laughter filled the air, making Fili and Kili turn even reder - if that were even possible.

 A sudden splash caused the elf to jump, wiping at her now damp forehead. A smile slowly slid across her face. Rain. It was finally beginning to rain.

* * *

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori shouts from his pony, keeping his head ducked below his hood as we trot on, "Can't you do something about this deluge!?"

"It is raining, master dwarf!" The grey wizard huffed, rolling his eyes at the dwarf. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

It was beginning to become extremely difficult for Lothrena not to play in the rain. She always played in it in her forest, but she wasn't there now. She was also vaguely aware of the eyes striking sapphire eyes that would look over his company, and linger ever so slightly on her.

A sudden bump at her side caused the elf to start and her eyes found Gráinne, a disappointed whine leaving the warg's muzzle. Lothrena gave the beast a sour look and kept on. Again, the warg nudged her, this time with more force, and pointedly hitting her with the elf's saddle and supplies. Rolling her eyes, Lothrena huffed. "Really, Gráinne? Can you please try to contain yourself?" The elf mumbled for the warg's ears only. "You're not the only one who wants to play in it."

A shocked cry ripped from the elf as the warg's teeth nipped playfully at her shoulder. "Gráinne. Stop it." She warned, looking directly into the warg's eyes. Something almost like a smirk spread over the warg's muzzle and if Lothrena didn't know any better, she'd say the warg was done taunting. But she knew better.

Groaning as she was shoved yet again, Lothrena turned to the warg, putting her hands on her hips. "You aren't going to stop until I give in, are you?" 

The humorous huff she received confirmed her suspicion, and with an irritated sigh she removed her saddle and sack from the warg's back, the beast taking off not a second later.

"Sassy little thing, isn't she?" Lothrena chuckled at that, looking to the rider who was now at her side.

"Sassy, yes. I think you'll find, however, that little is not quite the word you're looking for, master hobbit." Bilbo smiled kindly down at her, extending his hand in offering. The elf handed him her bag, which he placed on Minty's side beside his own. The cocked eyebrow she received caused her to smile.

"Bilbo, I don't think Minty will be able to carry this." It was true. For all the strength the elf possessed, even she found it difficult to hold the saddle. Still, the hobbit held out his hand. "Bilbo-"

The force of the saddle being yanked away from her almost caused the elf to fall. Almost.

"Aye, Minty may not be able to carry such a weight, but neither can you, lass." Lothrena shook her head at the bald warrior, casting him a look of mildly entertained irritation. Though she had to admit, she didn't mind the gesture one bit.

Lothrena could sing for the feeling on the damp earth beneath her feet. Bare toes curled into the soft dirt, a delightful squish reaching her ears. Her shoes sat dry in her sack which now hung on Minty's side. For all her pride, the elf had allowed herself just this, even as her great black beast tromped along in front of the group, splashing and biting at the rain as it went. Both the elf and the warg had resorted to a pup like state due to their favorite weather. The warg turned now, short barks of glee filling the air. Her great eyes fell upon the elf and she resorted to a pouncing position, her tail wagging gleefully behind her.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Lothrena sprinted at her warg, tackling the beast in a great splash of tangled, wet limbs. The warg retaliated by rolling with the elf until she had pinned her, lapping up the water from her face.

Musical giggles escaped the elf as the warg played with her, a sound which set the king's teeth on edge. He watched as the woman wrestled with a creature twice her size, and his eyebrows seemed to reach his hairline as she pinned the creature with almost no effort. A triumphant smile lit up Lothrena's face, and Thorin himself found the corners of his lips tugging upward. Shaking the feeling, the proud dwarf sat up just a little straighter, convincing himself that he only found interest in her strength. After all, if she could take down a warg with little to no effort, he had every right to be impressed. Even by an elf.

"Lass, what are you doing?" Dwalin's thunderous voice broke through the king's thoughts and he found the elf, head tilted back with mouth open. Cocking an eyebrow he watched as she skipped over to the warrior's side, innocently batting her eyes. "Lass, what mischievous-" An amused roar left his bald friend as the elf shot the water she had just caught in her mouth at him.

Thorin's jaw clenched and he returned his sight to the trail ahead. He would later dismiss the tightness in his chest as nothing more than a side effect of the rain. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, was not jealous.


	11. A Rest Not To Be Disputed

By the time a lonely roof came into view just over the hill, Lothrena was just about ready to plop face first onto the earth beneath her feet. The elf had elected to give her warg some much needed rest, and walked the whole day since the rain had started. She almost kicked herself, as the great beast took this as permission to run off. Lothrena explained to a very distraught Fili and Kili that she'd be back...eventually. The two brothers had each even offered to give her their ponies, but after what Fili's had been through she refused to make it suffer her weight.

As they reached the hut, it was evident that no one had lived there for a time. The walls and roof were a poor excuse for shelter, but Lothrena welcomed them all the same. Immediately flopping down on a box that had long since been tended, she set to rubbing her aching feet.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin announced as he hopped off his pony, the creature huffing in thanks. "Fili, Kili...look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." He waved the two off as he and Gandalf approached the shack where the elf was strewn.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf muttered, not taking any notice of the elf at his feet. Lothrena knew that look all too well. Her friend was off in some other world, lost in his thoughts. 

In the distance, Thorin demanded a fire before taking the final few steps into skeleton of the hut. "I think it would be wiser to move on...we could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf urged tentatively, as if he immediately regretted his words. Lothrena could almost hear Thorin's eyes roll at the wizard's suggestion.

"I have told you already I will _not_ go near that place." His presence seemed to take up the shell of the hut, almost suffocating Lothrena with its authority.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Even she was close to protesting now, though it surprised her that she could agree with Thorin on something. She just wanted to sleep. She was tired of moving.

"I do not need their advice." He huffed stubbornly.

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." The dwarven prince spun on his heel, holding the old wizard with his gaze.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria. Desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did _nothing._ You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Betrayed my father." The very air in the hut crackled with tension as the dwarf starred Gandalf down.

"You are neither of them" He tried desperately. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep. You see her sitting there, do you not?" Lothrena almost jumped at the finger the dwarf now pointed in her direction. "She is proof that I let go of the past." he snarled. The wizard was taken aback by Thorin's sudden outburst, turning from him, he cast over his shoulder.

"She may be, Thorin, but your eyes betray you. Your past continues to haunt you." Almost in time with the wizard's words, Thorin's eyes flared with fire and rage. Lothrena could almost see his heart breaking. His past seemed to play over the glassy orbs, betraying his stoic stance.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo's voice shattered the silence, causing Lothrena's eyes to tear from the dwarf. "Gandalf, where are you going?" She rose finally to watch as her friend stormed away.

"To seek the company of the only one around here whose got any sense." The wizard fumed, stomping through the company. She thought of stopping him, of throwing a quip his way as to not leave her alone, but thought better.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Now it was all she could do not to cast a remark his way, to remind him that she too had sense! As he continued to mumble to himself, however, she left well enough alone and let him make his way out of sight.

The young hobbit starting twitching and flittering about as he asked if the wizard was to return. Apparently she wasn't the only one to be a little agitated by his sudden exit.

"Don't worry, Bilbo. He'll return." The hobbit smiled at her graciously and visibly relaxed. As he scampered away to help Bombur with their dinner, she sighed under her breath. "I hope..."

The sudden familiar sensation of Dwalin's hand making contact between her shoulder blades almost made the elf jump. Almost. "No knowin' where that one's wanderin' off to. So, what do you say, lass?" The old warrior taunted, dangling a large bottle between his might fingers. "Does your word ring true? Can ye hold yer own? Or are you lucky Thorin saved ye at The Green Dragon?" His rich chuckled seemed to ripple through the group, almost all the dwarf's voices joining in. Save for one...

She cast her eyes to the king, no doubt that he had heard the challenge. His stormy exterior broke away for a moment. A single pitch eye brow cocked upward, a smirk breaking across his proud face.

Well...she had never been one to back down from a challenge.

 

 


	12. Tending the Flames

"He's been a long time..." The hobbit huffed, pacing franticly through the throng of dwarves.

"Oh, come now Bilbo! He's grown! He can take care of-" a vicious hiccup split her words in two. "himself!" Uproarious laughter followed the betraying sound, though Lothrena would deny any effects taking hold of her.

"Don't fret, lassie. Ain't many who can hold their out long 'gainst a dwarf!" A mighty hollar rose at Dwalin's proclamation, the proud bunch raising their drinks. Rolling her eyes, the elf tipped back the rest of her drink.

"A momentary set back, master dwarf! The night is young, and I have not fallen." She clapped the dwarf between the shoulder blades, earning an explosion of laughter.

"In time lass, in time!" The warrior, tagged on, taking another swig himself. Lothrena let the laughter of the group over take her, glad to have joyous sounds filling her ears for the first time in several hours. Much better than the roars of anger and pride, anyway. She found her eyes searching for the Hobbit.

"Where's the little one ran off to?" She asked the two dwarves tending to the stew.

"To give the lads their supper!" Bofur replied, swatting Bombur's fat fingers as he reached for the wooden spoon. "Stop it, you've had plenty!"

Despite the laughter that enveloped the elf as Bofur reprimanded his brother, she found herself wondering where the wizard had wandered off to. Drinking songs and merry conversations surrounded her and she suddenly felt very close to the dwarves. They were a family, this much was evident, and they seemed to welcome her in with open arms. All except...

She cast her attention to the one who'd chased the wizard off to find him leaning back against a tree, his eyes closed and arms wrapped tightly around himself. Once more, she found herself favoring this peaceful Thorin to the hot headed troll she knew him to be.

"Balin?" The white haired dwarf turned to the curious voice, his gentle eyes crinkling with a smile.

"Aye, Lass?"

"Do you think that if...when we take back the mountain...do you think his anger will flee?" She asked, inclining her head to the king sitting quite a ways away. The old dwarf sighed.

"To be honest, there's no tellin'. I'd like to this so! But...his heart is heavy with the weight of his task. Taking down a dragon...well, that'll not be easy. But he's strong." The smile that graced was infectious as a small, thick hand clasped her lithe, slender one. "Besides, there's a factor here I don't think he had accounted for. One that will soften his heart to the dwarf I knew before. We have Gandalf to thank for that." With a squeeze, he let go of her hand to set back to eating.

She sat stunned for a few moments, lost in Balin's words. "What factor?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

"Oh, Lass, come now. You're smarter than that! You may not get out much, but I bet you've picked up on it all the same." Dwalin nudged her with his mighty shoulder, causing a temporary loss of balance. She cocked an eyebrow at him, unsure of his meaning. The king stirred from his slumber suddenly, his gaze settling on his company. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn he had cast Dwalin a warning look.

For once, his laughter did not echo against the trees, but merely escape under his breath. His voice followed suit, a low whisper that could barely be heard. "I've known Thorin a long time, 'Rena." They both couldn't help but smirk at the nickname that had caught on. "I know how to get under his skin." Before she could question what he meant, he showed her.

Honey eyes flew wide and pale cheeks rushed red as Dwalin's lips covered hers. His thick beard tickled her cheeks, but she found no voice to laugh with. Her ears suddenly heard nothing but the blood that washed them red with every pump of her heart. What on earth was he doing?!

The mighty warrior pulled back, a large grin on his face and Lothrena suddenly heard the hooping and hollering of the company. Slack jawed and completely crimson, she covered her mouth with a delicate hand. She couldn't recall the last time she blinked.

"Oh come, lassie. Surely it wasn't _that_ bad!" His large hand clamped on her shoulder, giving a gently squeeze. It had been an innocent kiss, nothing more that lips grazing lips...so why did she feel so strange?

"I...I wouldn't know..." Realization washed over Dwalin's face as he too went slacked jawed.

"You've never been kissed, lass?" Shaking her head vigorously she was at a loss for words.

"Dwalin'!" Silence fell over the forest as all eyes found Thorin standing tall, fists clenched. "A word." Time seemed to drag on forever as the two dwarves made their way out of sight, into the safety of the trees.

"Don't fret now, my dear. He meant nothin' by it." Balin spoke for the first time since setting back to his meal. She took note that he had set the bowl down, his attention wholly set on her. Lothrena stammered uselessly for a moment before being silenced with a pat on the knee. "Dwalin' is a loyal man. He has your friendship, he wants nothing more." Questions danced across her face, several threatening to jump past her lips.

"Then why did-" Balin's gentle laughter cut her question short, somehow setting her at easy.

"My dear, sometimes for flames to grow, you have to poke the fire." Realization hit her hand as a hand clapped over her shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Dwalin.

"You'll thank me later." Before anymore could be said, two young dwarves came tumbling through the bushes, both trying to be heard louder than their brother. Shooting to her feet, she came before the two frantic men.

"Slow down!" She urged, silencing them as she kneeled to their level. "What is it?"

"It's Bilbo!" Fili wailed. "He's in trouble!"

"With _Trolls_!" The younger one added, flailing his arms about.

Before another word was uttered, every dwarf shot into the forest. No harm would befall their burglar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord I'm rusty! x(
> 
> At least things will start moving along from here!


	13. Troll Battle

Heavy feet moved quickly at silently, much to Lothrena's surprise, as the company ran to rescue their burglar. Momentarily losing his footing, Kili tumbled forward, slipping to the right of the group. Using this to his advantage, he recovered with a start as he pushed further, separate from the others.

With a sobering realization, Lothrena screeched to a halt, Dwalin narrowly slipping past her. Kili hadn't merely lost his footing, he had tripped. On ruptured earth...in the shape of a footprint. Scanning the ground before her, she realized something. These were  _footprints_. There were several trolls.

With this in mind, Lothrena leapt up into the trees, opting for the silent approach. As she crawled quickly, hopping from tree to tree, the sounds of battle floated to her ears. Quickening her pace, she knocked an arrow onto her bow.

She pressed her back against the thick tree, hiding among its leaves as the dwarves were forced to drop their weapons, lest Bilbo be torn in two. Peaking around the branches silently, she eyed the situation before her and calculated the chances of assisting the dwarves at this point. She briefly considered embedding her arrow in one of the Trolls' skulls, but decided against it, returning her bow to its resting place. If she was going to get all of them out of this alive, she'd have to be quick...

* * *

He had never been so humiliated in his whole life. Thorin watched helplessly as half his company was tied to a spit, set to circle over the fire. The other half lay next to and beneath him, bound in sacks that rendered them useless. The elf, he noted, was nowhere to be seen. The incompetent creature had surely taken her chance to run off, already tired of what the wizard had bound her to.  _Good riddance._

A sudden rustle above him guided his glance to a shadowy figure, gracefully slithering among the branches. Blue locks caught the fire's glow, lips set into a determined line.  _So she hadn't run away after all..._  A groan escaped the men as Bombur's thick body fell upon the pile.

The king watched in awe as she elegantly twisted and flipped almost effortlessly, lowering her lithe body closer yet still out of sight. As her honey eyes caught his in the firelight, he couldn't have cared less. Let her look for all he cared. Better he than Dwalin.

 _Dwalin._  He huffed, looking to the bald dwarf. He had yet to spy the elf. Good. Who was he to kiss her that way? In the middle of camp? In front of Thorin himself?

But what if she had wanted it? What if she had urged the warrior forward? Did she enjoy his lips upon hers? No. He would not even entertain the notion. He knew innocence when he saw it. There was no lust in her eyes when she looked upon his bald companion. He had seen lust in her eyes though, that he was certain of.

With nimble precision the elf swung down from the tree, her legs hooked on the thick branch. He watched as she hastily loosened the ties on Bombur's potato sack, flicking back into the cover of the leaves as the Trolls looked toward the dwarves and discussed how they should be prepared. A soft thump was heard as Lothrena's limber body landed beside the king's head.

He watched as she pressed her body to the forest floor and out of sight. He had never seen one move in the way she did now, and he found himself marveling at the grace of it. It took great dexterity, he assessed, to glide the way she did. A grace he hadn't seemed to notice before.

Of course he knew this was a lie. How could he not have noticed her? The way she moved? He couldn't name the feeling that had invaded him upon meeting her in bag end. The dismay that he felt when she had opted to sleep beneath the stars instead of near him. The dismay he felt when she had parted from him, and each parting since. No, there was no denying what the King Under The Mountain felt. And it was infuriating.

She worked quickly, unfastening as many restraints as she could in the limited time she was given as Bilbo distracted the Trolls with culinary drivel. She was not unaware of the eyes that followed her every movement, however. Perhaps it was these eyes that caused her to falter.

In a flash the elf was swooped up by her hair, a retched scream escaping her lungs that set Thorin's teeth on edge. How  _dare_  he touch her like that? How dare he hurt her? His nephews would later ask him if it was he that loosed a threatening growl at the sight of ~~his~~ the elf in such pain. He would deny it.

Everything seemed to move far too quickly.

Using the Troll's grip as leverage the elf swung her legs upward, catching the creature's jaw in her wake. A sickening crack echoed at the contact. As the beast howled in agony, time seemed to slow down. Thorin watched as Lothrena, still in the air, swung her treasured axe from its resting place. Landing a successful blow on the howling creature, she landed on her feet. Without a moment to rest, she sprung forward, a war cry ripping from her chest. Thorin gawked in awe as she dodged every blow, and returned each tenfold. Troll after Troll fell to his knees as her blade rendered her legs useless.

But it was not enough. One Troll recovered quicker than the rest, gripping her blade in his giant meaty hand. With a sickening chuckle, the handle snapped between his fingers. The elf huffed as her favorite weapon fell before her in two. Once again, her unique locks were swept up by calloused and muddy hands.

"Elf!" The weasely one squealed as the largest of the three jostled his new found morsel. Thorin lurched forward at her scream, but to no avail. "They're awfully chewy, they are."

"Aye!" The Troll operating the spit chimed in. "I've got no taste for elves, Bert."

"Shuttup, William! That just means more for me..." The revolting monster wheezed, spit splattering on the elf's fair features. She howled in anger, thrashing her legs about. This time though the Troll would have none of it. He held her legs tightly, her angered cries soon becoming pained.

"The dawn will take you all!" Lothrena nearly sobbed at Gandalf's voice, knowing this dealing with dwarves would soon be over.

As the Trolls babbled in confusion to each other, the wizard cast his staff upon the rock and successfully splitting it in two. Acting quickly in their fright, Lothrena kicked the great beast in the jaw once again and rolled away from where they rapidly turned to stone.

As she knelt beside the pile of dwarves, panting and exhausted, Thorin allowed himself to look at her. With the sunrise lighting her features he realized how beautiful she truly was. And how close he had been to losing her. As her honey eyes met his with a smile, he vowed he would never let it happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just saw The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies  
> .....  
> I need a fucking drink.


	14. Lingering Eyes

"You must always play the hero, mustn't you?" An aged hand reached to assist the winded elf from where she caught her breath.

"If not I, then who?" She winced at the tightness in her neck, but smiled none the less.

"I've already spoken with Thorin. We will make camp here again. It is agreed you are in no state to push on."

"I'm fine!" She protested, though they both knew it to be a lie.

"Really? It does not appear as such." Turning, the elf found Thorin sizing her up with an amused smirk. "That, uh...that was a brave thing you did. A company of dwarves could not take down three trolls yet you faced them head on. You have my gratitude."

She stared slack jawed. This had to be a joke, didn't it? There was no way this was the leader she'd followed all this way. Was he ill? As her gaze bore into him, Thorin suddenly grew uncomfortable. At a loss for words, he muttered something incoherent and excused himself to search for the ponies. She could almost swear she saw his regal face rush red.

"Rena!" Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her and she suddenly found herself looking into the grinning faces of Fili and Kili. "Are you alright?" Fili asked, examining her for any abrasions.

"That was incredible! I've never seen anyone move like that!" Kili chirped. "Shame about your axe though...it was so beautiful." Her musical laugh filled the ears of those around her.

"It's alright, I still have my bow. Though it may be good to visit a blacksmith soon...this bow has seen better days."

"We can speak to uncle!" Fili volunteered, assessing the bow in the elf's hands. "I'm sure there's somewhere near hear we could stop and rest."

"That won't be necessary, dear Fili. We will be staying here again tonight." Golden eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Really? That's not like him..." A smirk spread across his face, the twin braids of his beard clicking with his amusement. "Maybe he's beginning to loosen up." She didn't know why, but she felt her face run red in a blush.

"In any case, it may be for the best." Kili jested, nudging her side. "You smell of troll spit!" And he was right. A bath was in order. But she would have to wait for the cover of night.

* * *

Much of the day had been spent around the camp fire, next to the youngest brothers and her bald friend. Though she had scrubbed the residue of her fight to the best of her abilities, she could still feel the mud knotted in her hair. It made her skin crawl. She had not seen much of Thorin since the wizard's return. She figured they were making amends and planning the next leg of their journey. Possibly even tending to the troll battle ground.

As a few members of the company began to drift into sleep, Lothrena decided this was as good a time as any to slip away for her bath.

As he walked back into the camp ground, Thorin's eyes caught the tallest figure slipping away. Following her footsteps, he found her in a small clearing, only a few paces from a nearby lake. "What are you doing, elf?" Lothrena jumped at the sudden voice, dropping her bag as she flinched. He mentally kicked himself for frightening her.

"Forgive me, my lord, there is a lake near by and I thought to take the opportunity for a bath." His eyebrow quirked up at the proposal, taking in her appearance. She was covered in dirt and though she'd scrubbed the troll spit away from her face, she still reeked of the creatures.

But he didn't want her to go. Stammering to make conversation, he awkwardly spit out. "And what makes you think I should give you the permission. It is your night to stand watch after all."  _Wonderful, Thorin. Continue to chase her away._

"I beg your pardon, my lord, but I was not asking your permission." His heart quickened at her smirk. She knew she was affecting him. "I would not take long at all, just long enough to wash my wounds so that they may heal. I would be done in time for my watch."

"And...and why should I trust you? Your kind has always been eager to deceive." His blue eyes watched her form as she bent once more, his voice faltering.

"My kind being women or elven, my lord?"  _Shit. Just wonderful. Why do I even open my mouth?_

"Elves." He tried, a lame attempt to back peddle. "How should I know that you will not run, given this opportunity?" Lothrena put her own hands on her hips in exasperation, noting how his eyes followed the lines of her body as she shifted. She huffed. But she did note his tone had become the slightest bit more playful.

"I wonder, my lord, do you hate elves as passionately as you claim?" He seemed almost insulted at the accusation. He had not lost himself. Though she had managed to wiggle her way into his heart, his hatred for elven kind and their betrayal had not been dampened.

"Of course!" He hissed, pushing his shoulders back to appear larger. "They have done nothing but betray me and my kin!"

"Then tell me, my king, is your hatred what causes your lingering eyes?" She questioned shortly, a smirk settling upon her lips as Thorin's face reddened. She was enjoying this far more than she should have been...

"I have no idea of what you speak. My eyes do not linger." He defended, retreating to take a seat on a log in the small clearing. He would have to be careful. Someone as beautiful as she must feel nothing but disgust when looking at one like him.

"Linger, remain, loiter. Use any word you wish, my king, but I know a look of longing when I see one." She perched herself before him, her long legs draped on either side of him as she held his gaze, taking extra care to hold her chest out to him. "For yours are not the only to linger, my king."

He scoffed, regaining some air of power. "Of course not. My men have been without companionship for a long time. You cannot blame them for their glances, maiden." His teeth ground at the memory of Dwalin's lips pressed against hers. He cursed each time the image haunted him. And the images it brought with it.

"It is not their glances that I am referring to, Thorin." He was brought out of his horrid visions. A shiver almost ran along his spine at the way his name sounded on her tongue. "I wonder, my lord, if you are so distracted by promises of gold and power that the longing glance of a young maiden would slip your attention." She pondered this as her arms came to rest on either side of him, trapping him against her lithe body. Her eyes met the heated blue orbs and breathing became a chore. As his breathing became ragging, she quickly assumed she had crossed an extremely defined line, but found no weight of regret in her chest. Though, for Thorin's pride she suspected she should say something.

"Forgive me, my lord. I spoke boldly. It shall not happen again." He just shook his head, turning away. If she didn't leave now, there would be no holding himself back.

"Go." He groaned, regretting sending her away once more. He wanted nothing more than her to stay pressed against him the way she was now. But she needn't another word turning on her heel she picked up her bow. "What on earth would you need that for where you are going?"

"For peeping eyes, my lord." She cast one last glance to the flustered king, then kept on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are really getting rolling.
> 
> What do you guys think of Thorin's point of view here and there?
> 
> I love feedback!


	15. The Lake

Lothrena's belongings came to rest against a large tree, her tunic soon following suit, and finally her bow. She couldn't shake the look in Thorin's eyes and need to think of anything else at the moment, lest she run back to him naked as the day she was born.  _Would that truly be so bad?_

She toed the water, her body almost at once relaxing. The water was her safe haven and now as she waded through the lake, her pale skin shining, she never felt more alive. She fully submerged herself, smoothing her raven and sapphire hair to her head as she resurfaced. A tickling sensation followed each droplet of water as it slid along her smooth skin washing the feeling of mud and spit away along with it.

Thorin watched from the bushes as the pale and bare beauty dove into the water for a second time. His eyes followed her every movement, observing her long white legs as she stroked in the water, turning onto her back to float. His gaze shifted then, taking in the front of her. Observing the scars that marred her perfect flesh, each one telling a different tale of bravery that one of her age and sex should not have to bear. He watched her as she floated calmly on the water, oblivious to the scrutinizing eyes that followed her every movement, and the movement of the water.

A gentle sound carried through the forest, something he'd never quite heard before. After a few seconds, he realized the elf was humming. "Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old." As the words washed over him, the great warrior froze. "We must away, ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold." He'd heard the song his entire life. He couldn't even remember exactly the first time anyone had sung it to him, but he knew it well. He'd never heard it sung like this...the sound haunted him, shaking every fiber of his being. "The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, its flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light." He stood slack jawed as she sung the song of his kin more beautifully than he'd ever heard it before. In an instant he knew she'd captivated him forever.

In a swift and sudden movement, Lothrena dove into the depths once again. Thorin jumped where he was, grateful that she was bellow the murky waters, lest she hear him. He did not want to admit it, but he found her quite beautiful. Her honey colored eyes never seemed to over look a single detail. Those golden orbs watched him intently in all of their meetings, leaving him feeling powerless to her intense gaze. Her sapphire and raven locks framed her sharp, yet soft, face perfectly. Her full pink lips always called out to him, taunting him with sinful promises and unknown pleasure. Her long pale legs seemed to go on forever. What he wouldn't give to have them wrapped around him in a sweet embrace. Why had it taken him so long to admire the beauty among his ranks?

Her musical laugh startled him as she splashed around, watching as two fish jumped around her. She giggled softly, almost like a sigh as she came to rest in the middle of the lake, looking up at the moon from where she bathed. Thorin watched as her scarred back was turned to him and shook his head. What was he doing? It wasn't right to spy, especially on a member of  _his_  company. She'd sworn her life to him. She deserved more than this. He turned away, set to go back to camp, when a branch snapped beneath his foot.

There was no denying the sound as it echoed across the water and bounced off of the rocks that defined the outline of the lake. Seconds seemed like hours as Thorin battled with his own thoughts. Should he move?  _Run_  even? There was no escaping the fact that he had been found, but maybe if he made it to his company in time the elf would fear their judgment and keep her tongue.

"I know you're there, my king." Heart thumping loudly in his ears, Thorin was unsure how he even heard her calm voice. Still giving her nothing but his back, he was forced to stand frozen as he heard the water slosh. She was exiting the lake.  _ **Please**_ _no, anything but that._ He begged, knowing that if he turned and saw her in all of her pale glory he would be unable to hold himself back. "It is alright, Thorin." Her smooth voice was much too close now. Swallowing thickly, he slowly turned, only allowing himself to look at her feet. Long, bare toes met his gaze in comparison to his thick and fuzzy ones. Everything about this woman was wrong to him. This woman was nothing he'd ever known.

Yet she was everything he'd ever wanted, and so much more.

"I have killed men for spying on me, Thorin Oakenshield." She voiced calmly. "There's reason I bathe with a bow. I have my honor, you know." His eyes darted over to the weapon leaning haphazardly against the thick tree trunk.

"Then why does it lay so far from where you swam?" His voice had never felt so small. Did she really do this to him? Him, Thorin Oakenshield? Rightful King Under the Mountain?

"Why do you think, Thorin?" She stepped closer. Yet another difference from the dwarven anatomy that he knew. No hair graced her slender legs, quite different from dwarven maidens' hair stumps. "I have shot men who so clumsily invaded my privacy. Yet I invited you to do so." Breathing had become a chore. As she kneeled down, threatening to expose herself to him, he spun on his heel, eyes squeezed shut tight.

"We are to search for the trolls' cave tomorrow. You are sure to find a weapon of your liking to replace your axe." He rushed, stepping forward with every intention to flee.

"Thorin." He froze. Turning at the beckon of a force he couldn't quite name, he opened his eyes and took all of her in for the first time. It took his breath away.

Her long and curvy figure seemed to shine in the moonlight before his eyes. He didn't know how anyone could be so delicate yet strong. Her frame curved in all the right places. Her hips sloped exquisitely, the perfect arch to rest his hands upon. Her round breasts looked a if they'd fit perfectly in his large palms, which itched to test this theory. Though it wasn't exactly a surprise, Thorin was caught off guard by her complete and utter lack of hair. She was nothing like he'd ever seen before, and he salivated at the sight of her. He had to have her. Had to feel her. Had to know the feeling of her soft skin beneath his war calloused palms. He almost reached for her. After what seemed like years, she extended her hand to him. "Join me."

He didn't quite know why he denied her. Honor, fear, or loyalty to her pledge to his quest. All he knew was that as the words slipped from his mouth, feeling alien, he'd wished to take them back. "I'm sorry, Lothrena. I...can't." With a shrug, the elf turned back to the water and waded back in.

"My offer still stands, m'lord." With that, she disappeared below the surface. With her spell on him momentarily weakened, he made his way back to camp. If this didn't kill him before he made it back to the mountain, nothing would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so remember what Balin said about poking the fire to make the flames grow?
> 
> ....
> 
> *smirks maliciously as I continually poke the fire*


	16. Precious Courting

True to Thorin's word, the company began the morning with a hunt for the trolls' cave. It was not a long hunt in any form of the word, the stench being enough to make for a quick find. Grumbles and groans about the smell began to ripple through the group. All this died down, however, when they laid eyes on the loot that awaited them. As everyone made to bury their new found treasure, Lothrena cast her eyes to the king.

He hadn't spoken to her since the night before, and avoided her eyes all morning. She couldn't blame him. It was obvious she had gotten under his skin. She wouldn't deny the joy at this change in him though. Though he was much shorter than she, he managed to take up the entirety of the cave.

The elf stood by Dwalin, hands folded over his weapon. They both had refused to set another foot into this wretched place, and it did her well to be so near her good friend. After all, it seemed his 'hard work' had paid off. It didn't slip his attention that her eyes were glued to his king, either. Nor that last night both of them had slipped away into the trees. It was quite a comical sight to see Thorin a flustered mess upon returning from...whatever business he had with the elf. She, on the other hand, seemed much brighter after having returned from their exchange. It did the warrior's heart well to see that his king had finally pulled his head out of his rear where it had been so firmly planted. He didn't even try to hide the smirk that snuck onto his face.

As the wizard discussed the new found weapons with the raven haired dwarf, Dwalin cast his eyes to the dwarves digging beside him. "We're makin' a long term deposit!" Gloin explained with pride. Lothrena's bell like laughter filled the cave as Dwalin rolled his eyes at his comrades. Her laughter was cut short as the king came to stand before her, a magnificent blade held out in his hand.

"For you." He explained, "to replace the axe you lost defending our lives." He bowed his head as she took it but not once did they break eye contact. With the blade gripped tightly in her fingers, she watched as Thorin exited into the light of day to better examine his own weapon. The snickers from the large dwarf beside her caused her to look away as a blush overwhelmed her cheeks.

"Oh lass, that was precious." He teased, his meaty hand clapping her on the back. It was a sensation she hadn't realized she missed, even if only for a few hours.

"Precious? What on earth are you talking about, Dwalin? The man gave me a weapon! I fail to see the preciousness in that."

"Oh, aye! He gave you a weapon, that you accepted! Lassie, you just gave him your permission to court you!" And with those words her jaw grew slack and her feet rooted to the ground. "Normally, when courting, a dwarf will give the one he desires a blade forged by his own hand...but you can see why he lacks one now." He said, gesturing at their surroundings. "None the less, that is a beautiful sword. No doubt for a beautiful woman. Looks like you've got your hands full." With a wink the old dwarf walked into the sunlight with the rest of the lot, leaving a very stunned elf rooted to the spot. Only Gandalf passing by with a small sword shoot her from her daze.

_Me?_ She thought.  _Thorin Oakenshield wants to court me?_ The words played over and over in her mind as she was the final one to exit the cave. He wanted to court her...her, with her lack of knowledge at all things dwarvish and her elvish blood?  _He must be ill_. She concluded. In her daze, she failed to realize that she'd wandered to the farthest edge of the group, standing nearest to Fili, Kili, and their uncle.

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned, pulling his new found blade from its sheath. His other arm set wrapping itself firmly around his elf in protection, a possessive hand curling over her waist. With only a moment's hesitation at the foreign feeling in her chest, she too freed her sword, set to fight anything they may meet.

With inaudible babbling and squawking, the source of their fright burst through the bushes. "Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed as everyone relaxed the holds on their weapons. The only hold that didn't loosen was the one Thorin had on Lothrena. "Ah, Radagast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf!" He explained quickly. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Opening his mouth to continue on, his eyes settle upon the elf. "Lothrena! Dear one!" To Thorin's obvious displease, she stepped free from his grasp to hug her old friend. "What are you doing so far from home? What of your forest? Oh! I'm sure Amenthroot is doing a splendid job of watching over it. I-oh! The forest! Gandalf!" She chuckled as the scatterbrained wizard turned to his gray companion. "I must speak with you."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Thorin's deep voice broken Lothrena from her thoughts. "You've been silent since they began their discussion." He pointed out, taking a seat on the stone next to her.

"To be honest...I'm not sure. Something isn't right, why else would Radagast come all this way? I fear something is wrong within my home...something is sick. And I can't help but think its my fault." She worried at her fingers frantically.

"Your fault? However could it be your fault?" The regal dwarf asked with his eyebrows cocked.

"Because I am not there. I'm supposed to be the guardian of the forest, but I am no where near my home." A soothing hand gently squeezed hers.

"Lothrena, look around you. You are in a forest, are you not?" Uncertain of his intent, she nodded. "I see no sickness here, no death. You are protecting this forest just fine. I'm sure Amenthroot is taking care of things back home. Your father is wise, he has taught you much." A sweet smile graced her face at the sound of her father's name on Thorin's tongue. She was touched he'd remembered so much about her. She did not mind this Thorin one bit.

Her smile fell, as did his, at the blood chilling sound they knew all too well. "What was that?" The halfling puttered as he picked up his usual pacing "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Before she could even register her movement she found her sword wound tightly in her hand.

"Wolves? No...that is not a wolf." Bofur stuttered, coming to stand in front of the hobbit. Dwarves looked frantically about as the sounds grew nearer. Spinning at the sound of a snapping twig, Lothrena locked eyes with the giant beast as it bound towards her. At the last possible second a sliver of silver came between her and the beast. As it fell to its death, she found Thorin trying desperately to dislodge his sword from its back. Kili and Dwalin also set finishing blows on the other offending trespassers.

"Warg scouts." Thorin growled, his sword finally coming free. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Lost in his rage, Lothrena found herself admiring the dwarf king. It was the first time she'd seen him fight. Within a single blow he'd taken down a warg several times his size. All to protect her...

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin huffed, looking to his brother.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Suddenly the elf's blood ran cold. She had not seen Gráinne for several moons. All she could hope was that her warg was safe and far from here, or she feared the very worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K...so...I made up their courting rituals. Sue me, but can you not see a dwarf proposing courting with the exchange of a weapon? I mean, it was just too perfect to pass up  
> A comment on my last chapter over on fanfiction.net made me laugh: "Oh my goodness! I always felt that Thorin could be taken down a notch or two by an elf maiden! Love it! Peeping Thorin!" because I swear the first time I saw The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journy and heard Thorin state his hatred I just went "HA! So making you fall in love with an elf!"


	17. Rivendell

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin huffed as he watched his men and the elven woman run to the next sheltered spot. The look Gandalf gave him set the dwarven king's teeth on edge. Their hearts were pounding in fear. Radagast couldn't hold off the pack for long and there was no telling where they were going.

As the company hid behind another rock that was offered to them, Lothrena felt her blood boil. A warg was not far behind them. Not a moment later, her suspicion was confirmed as a warg hopped upon the rock they now hid against. With a nod, Thorin commanded her and Kili to shoot. She nodded, exchanging a glance with the young prince. They both pulled out their respective arrows and prepared for the shot. Stepping out into view, she shot, her arrow imbedding itself within the warg's shoulder as Kili's found its home against the horn the orc was about to sound. As the orc fell, he loosened an arrow as well, aiming at the unsuspecting elf. With a pained cry, Lothrena fell to the ground, clutching at the arrow that was buried deep within her side. The warg fell to the ground, the dwarves immediately setting in for the kill. Lothrena knew from the cries that escaped the orc, they would be found. Struggling to her feet, Lothrena grabbed onto anything she could. When a hand found hers, the last person she expected to see was Thorin. "Move! Run!" Gandalf cried.

With a powerful grunt, Lothrena was hoisted onto the dwarf's shoulder, his hand being mindful to cradle her injured side. Setting into a powerful sprint, the dwarves fled, following closely on Gandalf's heels as the orcs swarmmed. "Kili! Shoot them! Shoot them down!" Lothrena frantically wiped her head from side to side, noting that there were too many for Kili to handle on his own.

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!" Whimpering in pain, Lothrena reached back for her bow and an arrow, nailing the orc who had been closing in on Dwalin. The large dwarf jumped at the unexpected help and continued to slash at the onslaught of orcs.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded as he somehow managed to hold both the elf and his blade. Wrapping her legs around his thick torso, Lothrena whipped herself upright to give him freedom to use both of his arms. His legs would be hers as she allowed herself to move where he did, an arrow at the ready. They flawlessly moved as one.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf suddenly cried from an opening in the stones. Lothrena felt Thorin's feet thump beneath her, and she was suddenly handed off to the grey wizard who gingerly slid her into the opening before following. Lothrena clutched at her wound, sobbing once at an unexpected shot of pain. As her body lay limp among the stones below, she found herself longing to be in the king's arms again.

"Kili!" She heard Thorin cry and her breath caught in her breast as dark thoughts flooded her mind. Was Kili alright? He just had to be! She relaxed instantly as the two remaining Durins slid into the hole. Upon his arrival, Thorin spun frantically to find her. Falling to his knees to examine the crumpled woman, he allowed one war-calloused hand to cradle her smooth cheek. "Are you alright?" As his intense blue eyes bore so deeply into hers, she realized she had never experience a more soothing touch that this. She turned her head to kiss the palm that lay again her skin.

"I am now." A loud horn echoed through the air, alerting the company that they were not alone. Several pained cries were heard before an orc fell before them. An extremely displeased king examined the corpse, pulling an arrow from the creature's chest. "Elves." He grunted, tossing the arrow to the ground. She wondered if he realized the pain that spread through her whenever he voiced his distaste for her people.

"I can't see where it leads? Do I follow it or no?" Dwalin called, referring to the path that looped around behind them.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur called, urging the whole company to follow. Lothrena winced with her first step, gasping as her arm was slung over Gandalf's shoulders. The wizard, who was closer to her height than Thorin had been, helped her hobble through the twisty path, and before too long they reached a large kingdom she'd only ever heard of. Rivendell.

"This was your plan all along." Thorin growled at the wizard. Lothrena's ears rang with the throbbing pain in her side, causing her to slunk further against Gandalf. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" The wizard stated, hoping to shut the stubborn dwarf up.

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!"

"Of course they will! But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf pressed. When Thorin opened his mouth to retort once more, Lothrena surged forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield! Unless you hope to attend to my wounds yourself, you shall hold your biased tongue!" She snapped, immediately sagging with a whimper as her sudden strength failed her. The strong arms of the king enveloped her as she fell against his chest, and if she hadn't been so brutally injured, she was sure all of her blood would've rushed to her cheeks as their stormy eyes met.

With a sigh, the king scooped the elf up in his arms, being sure to avoid the arrow that was protruding from her side. Giving the command to move forward, Thorin started, casting a quick glance down at the woman in his arms. At this point, he cared only for her safety.

As they approached the city, Gandalf came to a halt, silently urging the others to do the same. Even through her pain, Lothrena couldn't stop the shuttering gasp that escaped her as she took in the city before them. Thorin's grip tightened suddenly, making the elf gasp in pain. "Thorin!" She hissed sharply, looking to him for an explanation. The look on his face was frightening as a rank of elves approached them and her question died on her tongue. In that moment, Lothrena could have sworn she saw a possessive glint in his eye, but was sure the notion was mad.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin." Lord Elrond bid welcome as the dwarven ruler stepped forward.

"I do not believe we have met." Lothrena cocked an eyebrow in shock. His tone was far more civil than she had originally expected.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." The elf explained. "I knew Thrór when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." At this insult which Lothrena was not surprised to hear, the elf turned his attention to her.

"Lothrena. Selde i Paluure. _You are a long way from home._ " The elven man spoke to her in the native tongue she was not sure how she knew. She supposed there were just somethings one could never forget.

" _Aye, my lord."_ She bowed her head, a quite difficult feat for one being cradled in the arms of a dwarf. " _I had.._." She cast her eyes to her dwarf. His sapphire orbs locked with hers and it was evident he was relieved she had not forgotten he was there. " _other business to attend to._ "

Even Thorin had to admit the elvish tongue did not sound half bad if it were rolling off of hers.

* * *

"This is Orcist. The Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade. Forged by the High Elves of the West. My King, may it serve you well." Thorin bowed his head to the brunette elf, feeling pride swell in his chest that his sword was one of legend. As Elrond told Gandalf more of his sword, Thorin made himself a promise to add his own legends and tales to this sword. However happy he was to be telling tales of weapons and the like, he was uneasy. He had not seen Lothrena since they entered the gates. They had whisked her away to tend to her wounds, but with his luck she had found a much more suitable elven suitor than he. He was only torn from his thoughts when Gandalf told the Lord of their travels on the Great East Road.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked with arched brow, causing Thorin to cast his eyes away. The answer never came, however, as Lothrena entered the room at this moment. Adorned in a flowing white gown, she seemed to command the attention of everyone in the room. Silverware clattered and music halted as all took in the beauty before them. She stood in the entryway, fiddling with her thumbs as she waited for her companions' eyes to settle on anything but her. Several of the dwarves cleared their throats as they looked away. Thorin, however, stood from the table, bowing slightly. It took everything within Lothrena to keep herself from gasping in shock. The dwarf straightened a moment later, pulling the empty chair beside his out from the table. Hesitantly, the elf walked to the king before her, settling gracefully into the chair being presented to her.

An awkward silence settled upon the two, everyone else seeming completely oblivious as they carried on their own conversations. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Lothrena looked up from her plate. "You look lovely." Thorin offered, not bothering to meet her eyes.

"I feel ridiculous." She whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. They had placed a mighty silver and jeweled circlet upon her head in honor of her title. She was not a legend, nor did she want to be one, but apparently she was to the elven folk of Rivendell. The story of The Child of the Earth, or Selde i Paluure was one every elven child seemed to know. The notion made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" The deep voice seemed shocked. Her honey eyes looked up to meet the depths of his sterling ones and she felt small once more.

"I have never worn a gown." She admitted, biting on her lip. "Well, not since my parents' death." She amended. "I've only ever worn armor or nothing." At that she felt her face heat as Thorin's eyes instantly heated. "Gowns are so foreign to me." She whimpered, looking away from the king once more.

"You truly do look beautiful." He offered, picking up her hand with his. She noted the way her fingers felt so delicate between his thick and powerful ones as he pressed a searing kiss to her hand. Sapphire eyes bore into hers, never once looking away, making her feel hot and completely unsure of herself.

"So, Lothrena, we were just discussing your journey. Care to tell me how you were whisked away on Gandalf's magnificent quest?" Lord Elrond's smile held promises of an entertaining evening to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put her elvish translation in the chapter, but the characters wouldn't transfer over so excuse the terrible translation of Selde i Paluure.  
> If you want to see it go to pages/online-english-to-elvish-engraving-translator and type in "Child of the Earth". I think elvish language is so beautiful when you see it written.  
> also! I just watched the dinner scene in Rivendell on the extended cut. Kili totally hits on an elf. Dwalin totally busts him. It. is. glorious!  
> A chapter with almost 2,000 words! Hot damn!


	18. Childhood Tales

That evening had held much, just as Lothrena's suspicion had held. The dwarven company had broken out into song which, of course, consisted of rough housing, food tossing, and overall dischivalry. The elves had not taken kindly to it and poor Gandalf had gone red from the neck up. He had just defended their company and culture after all! In the end, her dwarven companions had retired after scandalizing the elves for hours after the sun had set. Though he seemed hesitant to open his home to such rambunctious guests, there was no denying they needed the rest. He invited them to stay for as long as they needed.

This morning Lothrena awoke to sweet scents lingering in from the kitchen. She stretched her tight joints and opened her eyes. These past few weeks with the dwarves had kept her nights amusing to say the least and she had not realized how much she'd missed getting a restful night's sleep until now. Though she was sure sleeping on a real bed hadn't hurt either. It had been a while since she enjoyed that luxury. Tossing over onto her back as se prepared to rise a knock roused at the door. "Aye?" She grumbled, not yet awake.

"Breakfast is served m'lady." A voice chirped and she recognized it as belonging to the woman who healed her. Peaking a single eye open through the bright sunlight, she watched the woman enter her room and stand beside the closed door. Suddenly remembering the battle, Lothrena sat up and fingered at the tender skin on her side. Elven magic and medicine was a wonder. She felt worlds better than she had before. "It will take time to heal completely." The young maiden explained as she moved to braid Lothrena's hair. The misfit elf huffed as she realized she would once again be made up and pranced around in a dress.

Moving to the armchair settled in the corner of her room, she found a lovely blue dress of velvet had been laid out for her. Her fingers traced at the gold details that lined the bodice and a smile slid over her features. She had to admit it was beautiful. "We went through several dresses." The maiden explained, slipping Lothrena's night gown off. "He finally settled on this one, saying it matched you perfectly." Lothrena's cheeks heated as she realized who she was speaking of. With a final tug on the laces at her back, the elf excused herself and left Lothrena alone in the room. She wandered over to the floor length mirror and gasped. She looked like a real elven maiden. She toyed with the new circlet that adorned her head. This one, unlike the one from before, was gold and had blue gems to match her dress.

"Come in." She replied to the knock, expecting the same maiden. A sharp gasp made her spin in surprise. Thorin stood in silence as he took in the woman before him. If it were all possible, she was even more beautiful in this shade of blue. He couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that it was he who hand picked the perfect garment. When her fingers came before her to fidget once more, he realized he had been staring. Who could blame him?

He cleared his throat. "You, uh...you look lovely in blue." He stammered awkwardly. "Shall we?" Offering his arm and a smile, he lead Lothrena into the dining room where all their companions were already eating. Thankfully they were more behaved that the night before. Unlike last night, Thorin and Lothrena got to share a table with their kin. That thought caught her off guard.  _Their kin_. She had only known these men for a short time yet she already felt they were her family. Even more so than her forest friends...perhaps even more than Amenthroot.

"You look lovely lass." Dwalin offered as he struggled not to laugh. She knew it was a genuine compliment, but then he knew that she was not one for gowns. It was quite the entertaining sight.

"Aye! The elves have good taste!" Kili offered from across the table, gesturing to her outfit. Beside her, Thorin choked on his food. The youngest brothers shared a knowing glance.

"Or perhaps it isn't the elves at all." Fili observed, intent eyes watching his uncle. Thorin's blue eyes narrowed. "It matches your...new sword perfectly!" At this the whole table erupted in laughter. How did they know about that? Was courting a public act with the dwarves?

"You know what I think it matches?" All eyes fell upon Bilbo Baggins as they patiently awaited his answer. "Thorin's eyes." Now  _here_  were the rowdy dwarves she knew so well. They thumped the table, spilled food and drink, and howled mightily at the hobbit's unexpected quip.

"He's not wrong!" Dwalin hooted. Wanting to see how true this was she turned to the king. She did not expect to see him with his face held in his hand. Was he embarrassed? Now this notion made her smile...to see a man as mighty as him in such a state. It was quite amusing. Adorable even.

"Are you alright my king?" She whispered to him, her hand coming to squeeze his thigh under the table. She only received a short grumble in reply. "Thorin, you're going to have to speak up. I cannot hear you."

With a sigh, he lifted his head to look at her. "He's right." He mumbled, audibly this time, and neither of them were surprised at the laughter that met them. "I had picked it to match you..." He mumbled now only for her to hear. "To match your hair. And  _your_  eyes." She smiled softly.

"I like matching your eyes." The smile he rewarded her with made her heart flutter.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen mum so mad!" Kili chuckled idly as he and Fili finished up telling another tale of the adventures they had gotten into as young dwarves. Lothrena was perched on the ground, her back propped up against a stack of pillows and a dwarf propped against her legs.

"That's nothing." Both boys looked to their uncle at his bold interjection. "What?" He chuckled at their disbelieving faces. "You think you two are the first brothers to bring about the wrath of Dís? Frerin and I had her pulling her hair out long before you two came along."

"Oh now  _this_  I have to hear!" Kili all but fell over Fili as they both clamored to hear more of their uncle's story. She felt Thorin relax against her legs. She enjoyed watching him in this environment with his nephews. He just kept surprising her.

He chuckled before he could even talk. "I don't know how she ever believed anything we said. Well...I remember once that she had her eyes on a particular dwarf. A rather pathetic fellow actually if you ask me. So what kind of brothers would we be if we let her fall for anyone undeserving of her? Poor sap couldn't even forge a courting blade."

"Didn't seem to stop you." Dwalin interjected, nearly splitting at the seams. Other than an irritated glance the king ignored him.

"We whittled her a beautiful necklace...out of cheese, Frerin's idea. She had fallen ill not too long before that and her sense of smell was weak, so it worked out perfectly. We told her it was an old amulet we'd found in an old part of the mountain said to bring luck to those who longed for love, my idea. It worked all too well. She chased off the poor dwarf herself and no one suspected it was us. That is until she regained her smell. Oh, she gave us a beating for that one."

"So  _that's_  why she wore that rancid thing for so long!" Dwalin mused, smacking Thorin's shoulder. "You evil genius, you!"

"That's _horrible_!" Fili muttered.

"Ghastly even." Kili agreed, both of them struggling not to smile.

"Uncle, you're an inspiration!" The blonde brother exclaimed as they picked his brain for more ways to pick at their mother. Lothrena's mind wandered to a younger Thorin, possibly with hair as black as coal and a beard as thin as Kili's, picking at his sister lovingly. The image made her heart warm. She loved the thought of a Thorin not plagued with guilt and death. One who had not known the cruelty of the world. "What about you, Rena?" She snapped to attention at the sound of her name. "What were you like as a child? Mischievous, weren't you?" The blonde dwarf smiled from ear to ear no doubt eager to hear a story told of lands far away.

"Mischievous, yes but you don't want to hear my stories. My family consists of wolves, trees, and deer. Nothing as interesting as your childhoods I'm sure."

"Are you kidding?!" Kili was practically in her lap now. "You were raised by wolves and you think it to be boring? That's mad! I mean, we were practically raised by wolves," he stated to which he received amused and unanimous agreement, "but you were  _actually_  raised by them. You cannot deny how bloody grand that is."

"Raised with, not by." She corrected half heartedly. "In the forest, there's not much to tell. The wolves taught me to fight, and the deer how to run effectively. Though it was the snakes who taught me the most useful tactics. Those you saw when we encountered the trolls." Thorin's mouth tipped up in a smile. This woman just got more interesting as the days went on. "I had no siblings to mercilessly tease." She said with a smirk in the king's direction. "Though I did give the ol' wizard quite the shock once. When Gandalf was passing through the forest once he stopped to speak to Amenthroot. I'm still surprised he let me get away with this." She giggled. "I had hidden under the autumn leaves on the forest floor and when he bid my pa goodbye, I popped up from my hiding place. I don't think I'll ever forget the screech he let loose at the sight of me!" She was in a fit of giggles now, the two Durin brothers cackling along with her gentle laugh.

"Having fun are we?" A deep voice surprised the group. Gandalf came to settle beside Bilbo and Balin, casting quite the look at Lothrena. "Telling tales, I see?" She couldn't help but smile at her old friend. The focus shifted quickly to the wizard as they asked him to tell his tales of magic and adventures. Lothrena took this opportunity to rise and make her leave. She bowed at those who acknowledged her movement and made her way out of the dwarves' sleeping quarters. She had just made it into the hallway when a warm hand clasped hers.

"Dear Lothrena," Thorin's baritone voice seemed to ripple through her entire body. "May I speak with you?" The intense gaze he held her with made Lothrena's entire body quake. "Alone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND cliffhanger! Cuz I'm evil ;) and it's late...  
> and this chapter fought with me all damn day so I'm not going to fight with it anymore
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing! I really appreciate it! I love you all!  
>  **IMPORTANT QUESTION** : Would you guys rather I keep Lothrena and Thorin's tale in this one story, or would you rather I split them into seperate ones by the movie universe timeline?


	19. Amrâimê

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fair warning, here is where the M rating comes into play. If you don't want to read the mature content, skip from the **~~_*_~~** ~~ _ ****_~~down to the second ** ~~ _*_~~** ~~ _ ****_~~in the story! :)
> 
> *I haven't written smut in over two years, please be kind x) *

The sound of the door latching almost rivaled the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Almost. They had slipped away to her room, their companions being very well distracted by the ageless tales of a wizard. She somewhat wished she was still with them. She felt small and frightened. What did he have to say?

"I assume that Dwalin explained the purpose of the sword I presented you?" He started, not quite seeming certain of his words. She nodded from where she sat on her bed. This morning it had felt soft and cozy and had refused to let her leave its warm embrace. Now it felt stiff, although she was sure it was just from the feeling that she might soon jump out of her own skin. "It is not...traditionally, a dwarf spends weeks slaving over the blade. Setting gems in the hilt, working with the finest metal he can find." Sighing, he began to pace as his hand rubbed over his face. There were a few moments of silence as he searched for the words to say. "Lothrena, you are not at all what I expected." He said suddenly. "I always  _knew_  I'd rule alone. I wished to find love. I wished to find a strong dwarven queen with a mighty beard to rule by my side. But then you came along..you're different. You're tall, fair, you have not a single hair on your body aside from those on your head." He rambled as his pace picked up and his breath ran thin. "An elf!" His sudden outburst made her jump. He groaned as his head fell in his hands. "This is all coming out wrong." He huffed and fell frustrated onto the armchair facing the bed.

"No it's not." She stated calmly. She watched as he removed the hand from his face and his head tilted in question. "It's quite difficult to put things like this into words, but rest assured it is not coming out wrong."

"But it is!" He bolted up from the chair and was suddenly in front of her, his hands clasping hers tightly. "Lothrena, you are nothing that I ever expected. You are  _more_  than I  _ever_  expected. You're beautiful, and not in the way I'd thought you'd be. I've never seen someone fight the way you do. You're brilliant and your smile makes my heart want to jump out of my chest. Please forgive the way I treated you, I was a fool. I was too blinded by your race to see clearly. You must think me an ass." His head came to rest on her knees, his soft hair curtaining him away from her sight.

"I do not think you an ass Thorin. And I would not hate you if you were to seek a more suitable bride. It is laughable, don't you think? The queen of Erebor an elf?" Thorin's head shot up at an alarming speed, his eyes locking on hers.

"Lothrena, I would give up all the gold in that mountain for your hand." Blue irises scorched honey ones as Thorin held his grip tight. He had never been more serious in his life. It frightened him. "All my life, I knew I had to take back that mountain. That Smaug would meet his death at my hand. But I would trade all of this if it meant a life with you." Lothrena leaned into the palm cupping her face, her eyes blazing bright.

"Thorin, I would never ask that of you. If I am to be at your side, I'll see to it that your people's rightful home has been restored."

"The sword I gave you. It is not...You deserve so much more. A sword covered in jewels and made of gold! No...you deserve more than just a sword. The elves have a different way of courting, I'm told. A graceful affair. The elven men that reside here look at you in a way that sets my teeth on edge. But you deserve a life of luxury...among your own people. You deserve somehow at least as tall as you." She couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her then.

"I do not care for any man here. I do not care for luxury, or a life among any race but dwarves. I care for you. I would have you, and you alone."

Fire and electricity crackled through her skin as Thorin's lips met hers in a passionate embrace. She could feel every word he longed to say and it made her heart sing. His beard scraped her cheeks and chin with the frantic kiss but she cared not. Chills rushed down her body, originating where thick fingers gripped her hair as if they were holding on for dear life. Her fingers had a mind of their own as they gripped his tunic wildly, hauling the mighty dwarf to standing. He came to stand between her thighs, his full height reaching a little taller than she as she sat on the edge of the bed. A sigh escaped her as hands settled on slim hips. Her body hummed for more, more,  _more_  and she wasn't sure if she began humming in pleasure herself. She even cried out as he pulled away, his forehead coming to rest on hers.

"Mahal, you taste better than I imagined..." He huffed heavily, his blue eyes barely visible around blown out pupils. She cocked an eyebrow at that confession. His heart was racing under her palm. She couldn't help but smile at the sensation, subconsciously biting her lip. He groaned heavily before pulling him back to her for a brief, hard kiss. "You've no idea what you do to me." He breathed. Though she had a pretty good idea. How could she not? His arousal was practically settled in her lap.

"You've imagined kissing me?" She questioned tentatively . She was surprised at the heaviness in her own voice...

"Darling Lothrena, I've imagined far more than just kissing you." He admitted brazenly as a blush washed over the elf's pale cheeks. With hesitant fingers, she reached for the clasp on his belt. It came open easily enough and she found her breath catching in her throat as it fell to the floor with a mighty thud. Reaching again for his furs, a hand caught hers gently. "Lothrena, I must warn you. We have begun courting. If you lay with me now, you will be bound to me forever. And I to you. Is this what you  _truly_ want?"

Looking up into his Sapphire orbs she found everything she would ever need. "I want nothing else. Thorin Oakenshield, I am yours." 

~~ _***** _ ~~

With a courage that made Thorin's mouth water in anticipation,  _his_  elf reached out to push his grand gray and fur coat for his shoulders. It fell with a muffled thud, but neither noticed. Lothrena's eyes were trained on her work of removing his tunic while his eyes were trained on her intent expression. He watched with hunger as she explored the skin that was slowly revealed to her. The garment fell to the floor with little effort, leaving the king standing in nothing but his pants and fur boots. Frozen for only a moment, she took in the beautiful work before her. Thorin was sculpted magnificently with rippling muscles under a thick black blanket of fur that covered his torso. His broad shoulders and expansive chest curved in all the right places. Her eyes traced the silver and black hair on every line of him, her eyes following the thinning trail that disappeared below his pants. Her thin fingers curled in the dark curls that covered Thorin's chest, the course fur delightfully tickling her fingers. So lost in her exploration of the King Under the Mountain that she failed to notice his movement until it was too late. With a final tug at the lacings, Lothrena's dress fell from to her shoulers, her dwarf growling impatiently. "If you do not get that off right now I may very well tear it off." She needed no further convincing. The dress pooled to the elf's feet when she stood, pulling a low rumble from Thorin. "You wore nothing beneath that?" He asked huskily, his eyes drinking in every inch of pale flesh that had been bared to him.

"No?" She asked innocently enough. She'd said it once, she'd said it a thousand times. She had no need for clothes, nor modesty. She was of the forest. With a squeak of surprise, Lothrena found herself settled on the soft bed once more. Thorin's heavy palm remain on her stomach as he pushed off his boots, only for them to clunk into the corner of the room.

"You'll be the death of me." He moaned before disappearing from her view. The sight she met when propped up upon her forearms made her face flush red. Before her lay a dwarf, bare from head to toe, settled neatly between her equally bare legs. A shaky breath left her. Her heart thumped. With every passing moment, the room grew hotter, and he grew nearer. With a wail of pleasure, she could do nothing but fall back on the bed. He was  _everywhere._  His scruffy beard scraped at the tender skin of her thighs as his tongue sinfully licked at her. Alternating his strokes from slow and flat to quick and pointed began to make her head spin. And when his searing gaze caught her hooded eyes it took all she had not to scream to the heavens. She rhythm was ever changing, giving her no time to come to her senses.

"Where did you learn  _this_?" She gasped, the end of her question pitching up at the hand of a particularly sinful swipe of his tongue.

"When a dwarf comes of age, he begins to study how to pleasure a woman." He pulled away briefly, only long enough to answer before nuzzling between her legs once more. "You'll have to forgive me. It has been a long time since I finished my studies...I'm a little rusty."

The most unladylike snort escaped the elf. "Rusty, my ass!" Thorin chuckled low in his throat, the vibrations causing her to gasp as she laced her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. A pressure began to build low in her belly, making her legs quake and shift around his raven mane. Confusion and a bit of fear overwhelmed her. What was happening? As the pressure began to build, his rough hand raised to cup the juncture between legs. She was sure she was drawing blood from his scalp now. Clawing frantically as sounds began to pour insuppressibly from her lips. Her eyes screwed shut tightly, a few strokes of his thick calloused finger making something explode inside her. Not caring about those nearby that would surely hear her, she rode out this phenomenal feeling with full abandon. Only when she was finished did she pull Thorin up her body by to two braids that framed his face. A sloppy and proud smile was glazed on his face. "What was  _that_?"

A low chuckle rumbled out of him, vibrating through her body as he laid a top her. " _That..._ was quite the sight." He quipped licking his lips. Something inside her sparked at the sight of such an intimate gesture and she pulled him to her roughly. Kissing him feverishly, she wrapped her legs tightly around his broad torso. Using his momentary loss of focus to her advantage, she rocked just enough to roll the great king onto his back. Thorin's eyes opened to take in a beaming elf a top him. She looked over him once more, her eyes finding the line of bristling hairs that started at his navel to dip lower. Her eyes widened the lower they trailed. He was thick. And hairy. Just like she'd expected. His erection curled up, towards his stomach, desperate for touch. She was just as desperate to touch him. Beginning at his neck, she left short peppering kisses and licks, reveling in the way his hair felt against her lips, teeth, and tongue. She stopped at his hip bones, moving to adore each one. When she moved to go lower, a strong hand cupped her face. "No." He ground out as he obviously fought the urge to let her continue. "Tonight...I would be inside you."

With a moan at his words, Lothrena fell foward. Their lips met again in a bruising kiss and she wondered why they hadn't gotten to kissing earlier. If just kissing him made her feel this way...Gasping at the feeling of his fingers brushing between her legs, she mewled against his lips. Thorin growled lowly at the wetness he felt slide onto his fingers. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed her now. With little pretense, Thorin grabbed her slender waist and speared her onto him. The sharp and great roar that left his elf made him huff in pleasure. He wanted to hear it again.

He studied her face intently as he gave a small, testing twitch of the hips. He was greeted with a sound that held nothing but pleasure as she fell flush against his chest. Nails biting into his shoulders, he felt perfect teeth tugging on his earlobe. "Thorin," she begged deeply, " _move._ " And, oh, he did.

Set on hearing her cries again, he held her hips just so between his strong fingers and set a rhythm that made his head pound. Again and again she cried, spurring him on further. But she wanted to hear him too. With all the strength she could muster, she flipped them once again, Thorin sinking deeper than he had before. A low and shuddering moan left him in time with hers. Within seconds he picked up his pounding rhythm once more, bucking uncontrollably as the moans and growls of the beauty below him spurred him on. Once again she felt the pressure mounting inside her, stronger than before. Clutching to him for dear life she clawed at his back, leaving red marks in her wake. He cared not. His huffs and pants became closer in time. Lothrena felt her legs grasp tighter as her eyes slammed shut.

"Look at me." He growled. Opening her eyes to the best of her abilities, she watched as every muscle on his body seemed to flex and glisten. "Look. at. me." He bit out again, his hips beginning to lose pace. They locked eyes. Blue staring into gold. Dwarf staring into Elf. And the world melted away. A scream loud enough to leave nothing to the imagination left her as she clutched to his shoulders for dear life, raven locks intwinded in her fingers as she rode out her waves of release with as he sank inside her. With a fierce roar, Thorin gave his last several thrusts before falling flat atop Lothrena. He panted in her ear, neither of them having the energy to move. After what felt like hours, Thorin rose with a grunt. Lothrena laid completely still, taking in everything that had just happened. The feeling of his kisses, of his hips... 

~~ _***** _ ~~

Panting as he settled into the bed, Thorin pulled the covers over his elven lover.  _Elven lover_. He thought.  _Thrór would have my head._ He chuckled at the thought.

"What is it?" She asked turning onto her side so she could get a better look at her dwarf.

"You." He answered simply. "You and all the magnificent things that make you,  _you_." Looking into her dazzling smile and shimmering eyes, Thorin swore he could see her very soul. "We'll have a grand wedding once we take back the mountain!" He exclaimed with a broad smile. "The first within hundreds of years! And you will be my queen." He said with a kiss. "The Elven Queen Under the Mountain." He chuckled then, his dazzling smile melting her heart. "I'll bet my grandfather never thought that day would come." An electric sensation shot through her skin where his fingers brushed hers as he took her hand. "Amrâlimê." He murmured sleepily against her lips.

"Amrâimê?" She asked as her eye lids became heavy.

Cupping her face in his hands for the final time that night, he drew her in for a tender kiss. Pulling away, his blue eyes shimmered brightly. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding "Book I, Book II, and Book III" to the chapters that are the start of the next movie (For example Chapter 1's title now reads "Book I: Child of the Earth" and so on) so that I can keep their tale in this one story rather than split it up :)
> 
> I am currently trying to transfer colleges and have _A LOT_ of work ahead of me so I may not update daily like I have been but I am in _**no way shape or form**_ disappearing like I did last time. The updates just might be every two or three days instead.  
>  And I want to say thank you again to all of my readers that have stayed with this story even when I went M.I.A.  
> Seriously, all of y'all, new and old readers, make this story so enjoyable to write so thank you. Love you guys!


	20. Moon Runes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut warning, nothing like the last chapter but if you wish to avoid it skip the text between the two **~~_:*:_~~** symbols (its very short morning sex lol)

 

This morning Lothrena awoke with the sun. There were no loud, rambunctious dwarves running through the halls. There was no elven maiden knocking on the door. Only the soft snores rolling from the warm body flush against hers. She smiled sleepily as she turned in the arms that held her. There he was. Her favorite Thorin. Sleeping soundly with an expression of complete peace. Usually when he awoke, this look would melt away only to be replaced by furrowed brows and a hard set frown. But not this morning. No, this morning when his heavy lids lifted he was met with the wonderful honey eyes of his elf. She smiled brightly at him, her black and blue-green hair fanned around her fair face. Her hands played idly with his braids as she was completely lost in the moment. Shifting closer to her, a strong hand pulling her to him as firm lips pressed against hers.

Thorin savored the bell like giggle that erupted from her as he trailed kisses down her neck. His coarse beard played lightly at her skin as he nipped and licked at her pale skin, feeling her pulse beneath his tongue.

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

He rolled effortlessly on top of her, her legs wrapping around his magnificent hips. "Goodmorning." She murmured, lifting her hips to graze teasingly at his length.

He groaned lowly in his throat. With a headed glance, he slid home inside of her slowly. "Goodmorning to you too." He grumbled, his voice impossibly lower than usual. Its baritone caress stroked her ears pleasantly as they set about a tantalizingly slow pace. He held himself up on his forearms above her, their eyes locked. A rapping at the door made them jump, then groan at the sensation of the movement. Opening her mouth to answer, Thorin set upon her passionately. His tongue dipped into her mouth and caressed hers until he'd coaxed out a few mewls. "Ignore it." He whispered in her ear as his pace never faltered. Nodding frantically, she clung to him desperately as she felt herself nearing the edge. "Just like that, my love. Come undone for me." His seductive whispers in her ear set her to worrying her lower lip as her orgasm threatened to peak. She growled at the frantic knock on the door. "Leave us." Thorin snapped impatiently. They would not be interrupted. Not now.

With a high pitched whine and several choice words, Lothrena toppled over the edge, her fingers settling deep into his hair. The sensation of her cool fingers on his scalp, her heels digging deeply into his backside, and her contracting all around him in pleasure did him in. He grunted lowly, growling as he continued to thrust sloppily and ride his pleasure out. When he slumped down onto her body and began peppering her collar bone and shoulders with kisses, their visitor knocked once again. "Unless you want to receive an eye full of dwarven arse, I suggest you quit. that. incessant. knocking!" The hallway fell silent, no knocks to be heard.

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

"We should get dressed." She murmured with a giggle, though she didn't wish to move. "They're sure to come back sooner or later."

"Aye..." The sudden loss of contact as he rose sent chills over their skin as they instantly longed for each other's warmth again. She watched begrudgingly as his skin and the hair that peppered it disappeared as he slipped his clothes on. "You know what we're going to have to face out there, don't you?" He questioned with a smirk.

She groaned as she ran a hand over her face. "The entire company heard me, didn't they?"

"My love, I'm sure all of Rivendell heard you." He pressed a quick kiss to her nose. "I can't wait until we return home, I'll ensure the entire mountain hears you." Scoffing as he smirked, she rewarded with with a sharp smack on the shoulder.

"You can try." She quipped with a smirk of her own. He chuckled lowly from his belly, his dazzling white teeth peaking out from his lips. Gods, she  _loved_  his smile. Opening the drawers of the dresser, he retrieved a golden gown and tossed it to the elf.

* * *

When the pair finally emerged from the room, Lothrena felt sheepish enough to poke her head out before venturing any further. A squeal escaped her and she rocketed out of the doorway as Thorin's hand made quick contact with her backside.

"They're up!" Kili snickered from the company's sleeping quarters down the way. The elf groaned deeply in her throat. Well...she had to face them sometime. When the pair appeared around in the doorway, they were met with 13 smiles. Each one held a different expression. Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Nori all smirked knowingly as their eyes screamed congratulations to the dwarf whose hand clasped hers. Bombur, Balin, Glóin, and all save for Ori and Mr. Baggins were smiling sweetly knowing their master would soon know the joys of marriage and being with the one he loved. Ori and Bilbo looked scandilized, not quite looking anywhere really. They just avoided looking into the eyes of the pair they'd heard coupling the night before. The wizard was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Gandalf?" Lothrena asked, glad for the easy out of such an awkward situation.

"He's gone to speak with Lord Elrond." Balin answered, looking her over calmly. "How are you feeling lass? Are you sore or in any pain at all?" And just like that she was tugged right back into the awkward. They must've noticed the blush crawl onto her cheeks.

"Aw, don't worry lass. 'Tis routine. When the courting bed is consummated, the woman is checked for injuries. Would be downright unfortunate if she would be hurt, especially if she were to become pregnant." Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. There would be no pregnancies here. Not with this elf. Not when they were on the most dangerous journey of their lives to take back a mountain from a temperamental, fire-breathing dragon. That just wasn't an option. Casting her eyes to her lover for help, she caught his gaze locked on her stomach. Was he angry at the prospect of a child? No...that wasn't anger in his eyes, it was passion. But why?

"I would not mind seeing you swell with my child." He answered her silent question, the other dwarves oblivious as they had set to talking amongst themselves. Something foreign ignited in her as she realized that she actually did long to have a child with him. But not now. Now they needed to regain their home. And to do that, they needed their wizard associate who seemed to keep disappearing. She could tell the dwarves were getting restless. Dwalin was constantly shining his blades, Nori was forever sticking things in his pockets, and they all were complaining of the harp music that seemed to play all day and night. The only one who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Kili as he received constant attention from the female elves that were ordered to wait on the dwarves.

"Oh there you are!" Gandalf announced his presence as he acknowledged the couple that hasn't been there when he had run off. "We were beginning to sleep all day!" He chuckled.

"Oh aye, 'sleep' all day. Sure, t _hat's_  what we expected them to do." Dwalin teased, nudging at Fili who had erupted into laughter along with his brother. Lothrena rolled her eyes at the men and turned to Gandalf.

"Gandalf...the moon..."

"Yes, I have noticed it as well. Thorin," he said as he turned to the king, "I believe we should talk with Lord Elrond."

* * *

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin spat as he glared at the wizard for even suggesting such vile things.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect...as are its secrets." Balin paced frantically at his side while Lothrena was rooted calmly to his left. Bilbo looked quite uncomfortable. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and offered him a kind smile, a gesture he quickly returned."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." All stood in silence as they awaited Thorin's judgment.

When he reached into his tunic's pocket and stepped forward, Balin wound his hand around his king's arm. "Thorin, no." With nothing but silence, Thorin shook him off and exchanged the map with the high elf that stood before him. They never once broke eye contact. A display of strength, no doubt.

"Erebor." The elf inhaled sharply through his teeth, sending a shiver across Lothrena's skin as the air in the room tensed. "What is your interest in this map?"

"Its mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact usually contains hidden text. you still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?"

"Ah..." The elf mussed as his eyes drifted over the paper.

"Moon runes." Lothrena interjected, suddenly feeling very small as all eyes fell upon her.

"Indeed...moon runes can only be read by-"

"By the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." She stepped back now, Lord Elrond's eyes burning into her as he cocked an eyebrow and the side of his mouth quirked upward. "Sorry...I got excited." She explained lamely. Well, this is why Gandalf brought her along, was it not?

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked desperately, surprising everyone around him at his tone. With a nod, the elven lord extended a hand and bade all to follow him. They did, through twisting corridors and descending steps until finally they reached a balcony lit by the light of the moon through a large waterfall. Lothrena marveled at the view, and at the pedestal that lie at the edge of the walk way.

"These runes were written on a midsummer's eve, by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." Thorin's hand found hers and squeezed gently as he fixed her with a smile. She could feel the excitement and pride radiating off of him. They watched in awe as writing began to appear as the light of the moon washed over them through the pedestal. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks. And the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the key hole."

"Durin's day?" Bilbo questioned, taking the words right out of Lothrena's mouth. Gandalf explained quickly, but her concern shifted to her king as she saww him worrying at his bottom lip as he rubbed at his beard.

"This is old news." He muttered. "Summer is passing, Durin's day will soon be upon us." A passion took over him as Balin stepped forward.

"We still have time to find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened." Balin rushed, both of the dwarves' passion rising as they could feel themselves getting closer to their treasure. Lothrena cast wary eyes to the elven lord at her side. So much for letting him believe they solely had academic interest in the map.

"So this is your purpose?" He mused, casting his eyes to Lothrena herself. She could feel the disapproval radiating from him. "To enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin bristled at the judgmental tone.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond all but snapped back.

Gandalf seemed genuinely lost. "What do you mean?" The lord fixed him with a hard stare.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." And with that, he left them upon the balcony, alone with their quest.

"What did he mean by that, Gandalf?" Lothrena asked, seeing her life long friend at a loss for words. He brushed this off and fixed her with a smile.

"Nothing, dear Lothrena. I think it is time to retire for the night." He said as he made his way to the door as well, his staff clunking loudly on the stone. Bilbo followed quickly behind. Warmth enveloped her hand unexpectedly and she turned to be caught by piercing blue eyes. His silver hair glittered in the moonlight and shone brilliantly against his dark locks. Nodding to her king, they made their way back to her...their room to settle in for what was, no doubt, their last night in Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Be keeping an eye out, I'm gearing up to start a Fili or Kili x OC story here pretty soon :)


	21. Leaving Rivendell, Entering the Wild

Lothrena wasn't sure what time it was when she awoke, but it was far from morning. Reaching the her side and longing to feel Thorin's strong hand in hers, her eyes flew open when she found no one there. Sitting up, she searched the room for her king, thinking to possibly find him restless in the arm chair. He was nowhere to be seen.

Several theories overwhelmed her mind. Had Lord Elrond feared so much for the safety of his people that he would imprison Thorin to prevent him from venturing any further? Had his decided she was too much to handle, that he had made a promise he couldn't keep to a woman who was born of the race he hated, so he had run before she woke? Had his eyes even wandered to another elven maiden? Several heartbreaking visions flashed before her eyes and she grew anxious.  _Where has he gone?_

The door to the room burst open as Lothrena chewed at her nails in apprehension. She jumped as the door swung wide and made contact with the wall behind it. "Thorin!" She cried, grateful to see him in one piece. "Where did you go, my love? I was worried for you." He was silent as he shut the door, his shoulders sagging as it clicked with the lock. There was a soft thump as his forehead came to rest upon it.

"I could not sleep. Lord Elrond's words haunted me. Durin's day is fast approaching and we are still far from the mountain with orcs on our tail." He settled on the side of the bed and relaxed into Lothrena's touch as she ran her hands through his silky hair. Even with his eyes closed in comfort, she could see pain lingering on his face. There was something else troubling him.

"Thorin...there is something you are not telling me." His sapphire eyes opened slowly, a far away look settled in their depths.

"I overheard Lord Elrond speaking with Gandalf. He spoke of my grandfather and my...and my father." his hand gripped hers tightly now and she swore she saw his eyes water. "He said they lost their minds, succumbing to the same sickness. He worries I may do the same..." A solitary tear slipped down his cheek, disappearing into his beard.

"You worry as well." She quietly observed, wiping the wet trail from his face. He simply nodded. "Well I do not."

"And if I do?" He hissed and she could see he was struggling to contain his rage. "If I do fall, I will lose the company, Erebor, my people...I'll lose you. That is something I cannot bear." He rasped, clutching to her tightly.

"And you won't have to, my king. I have faith. You are strong of will and of heart. You will not fall." He smiled at that, his face betraying his doubt. He rose from the bed and made his way to the dresser. Confusion caught hold of the elf as he displayed quite a large sack.

"I had these made for you." He said as he pulled at the strings that held the pouch closed. Lothrena gaped at the exposed material. "The elves seemed a little leery of my request, but when I insisted I wished to give you something special they were all too willing." Peaking from the bag were at least a dozen beautiful gowns of rich colors, all embroidered with gold or silver. He even managed to secure two circlets she had voiced her admiration of. She smiled brightly at his generosity. Leaning forward on the bed she kissed him fiercely and held him tight in her arms. "What would a queen be without glamorous gowns?" He asked cheekily before swatting her on the behind. "Now, we must rest. We will not have much time before we must leave...and I am afraid you will be unable to say goodbye. Gandalf speaks with Lord Elrond now, and surely will for some time but if we speak to him before we leave, he will try to stop us."

Thorin awoke her atwhat had felt like only minutes since they had returned to sleep. They packed quickly and met the rest in their quarters before heading out. As they made their way up the stony path, Lothrena took one last look at the magnificent city. She now felt a piece of herself not wanting to leave.

"Be on your guard." Thorin warned. "We are about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on." As the older dwarf walked past and took the lead, Lothrena found Bilbo standing not too much further that she, a similar look on his face as he looked back to Rivendell. "Master Baggins." Thorin's voice boomed. "I suggest you keep up." His piercing gaze caught hers and she knew he feared that at this moment she would decide to stay. Forcing her legs to move, she pushed on, planting a kiss on Thorin's cheek before taking his hand for the next leg of their journey.

* * *

They had walked for days. They rested for only one night at each place they stopped. They had no ponies and a limited supply of food, but they could not stop. They were all eager to get as far from Rivendell as they could, lest the be seduced back. As her thoughts lingered on the city behind them, rain began to fall from the sky. Unlike every time before, this rain maid Lothrena anxious. Something was held in each droplet that fell. Something ominous and not quite right.

As they kept walking along the slippery stone path, the rain poured harder. It was becoming extremely difficult to keep their footing. Thorin led at the front of the company, shouting back occasionally to warn anyone about any impending danger in their path. Lothrena was closer to the back, holding tightly to Bilbo in fear that he could quite possibly be blown away. They all carefully shimmied past rocks protruding from the mountain side.

With a squawk of fear, several rocks slipped out from beneath Bilbo's feet and he rocked forward before Dwalin and Lothrena ripped him backwards and upright. Without much thought, he rocketed forward and wrapped his arms around the elf for protection as they pressed on. She would've giggled if she hadn't been so scared for all of their lives. " **Take shelter!** " Dwalin roared, his mighty voice somehow carrying over the thunder and heavy rain. Fourteen pairs of eyes watched as a large boulder flew right towards them. Ducking low and gripping any rock they could, the company clamored on as rocks fell around them and the pathway all but crumbled under their feet.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Kili shouted to his brother as the rain began to pour even harder.

"This is no thunder storm, its a thunder battle!" They all watched in horror as two Storm Giants hurled punches and boulders at each other. The company was completely trapped. There wasn't even a moment to rest as the earth quaked beneath them and began to crack. Lothrena held fast to the burglar as he shook against her.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili called as the first half of the comapny began to grow further away with the shift in the earth. Brother was separated from brother, warriors from their kin, and -

"Lothrena!" Thorin's voice roared as he watched his lover grow farther from him. His world shook as the rocks made contact with stable footing as his company leapt away from the chaos of the giants' battle ground. " **Lothrena!** " He called again as his elf and the rest of his men swung before his very eyes as the giant lost his footing. None dare even attempt to jump. Their eyes merely caught for a second before they were whipped away again. The giant's feet failed him completely, leaving his passengers hurtling towards the mountain's rocky face. Time seemed to slow down as they stared the sharp rock down and awaited the impact.  _Not like this!_ She squeezed Bilbo and Dwalin's hands tightly, knowing that if this were to be the end, they would not be alone. As the sharp wall met them, a hand was ripped from hers. Before she could call for the halfing, her head met the stones below and everything went white.

Thorin watched helplessly as his lover and nephew were slammed against the rock wall. "No!" He roared as his heart hammered heavily and he prayed they were all ok. The remaining dwarves all watched with ice running through their veins as the giant fell away. There was no one onboard. "No!" He roared again, setting into a sprint. "Kili! Lothrena!" He wailed and he felt his voice grow hoarse. No, he would not let the tears come. Not now. His eyes found the pile of wet limbs and groans and he sagged against the wall.  _They're ok_. He told himself, trying to get his heartbeat under control. Lothrena groaned as her sight returned to her just to see Thorin striding toward her. He sunk to his knees before the elf and caught her in a fiery kiss.  _She's ok._ The elf silently noted the taste of salt on his lips and knew that the dampness that coated his face was not only from the rain. Her heart thumped painfully, but they had not lost each other.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asked frantically. Her heart sunk when she remembered he had flown from her grasp with the collision. Her eyes scanned her scattered companions, but there was no sign of him. Not until the rocks at the ledge began to fall. Pale hands peaked over the lip of stone and Lothrena dove forward, grasping his arms as tightly as she could. Mute with horror, she watched as Thorin leapt down the wall to fling the small hobbit up to the awaiting dwarves.

"Thorin!" She screamed as he lost his footing amongst the wet rocks. She gripped him tightly, and using all the strength she had, pulled him as high as she could. With Dwalin's assistance, they pulled him to safety.

"I was afraid we'd lost our burglar!" The bald dwarf huffed as Thorin managed to his feet. With a sour glance cast over his shoulder he spat.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. Should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He seemed to ignore the pleading glance of the honey eyes that burned into him. Moving toward an opening in the rocks, he unsheathed his weapon. "Dwalin, come with me."

"He didn't mean it, Bilbo." She tried as she helped the halfing up and inspected him for injuries.

"Didn't he?" He all but snapped. His shoulders sagged at seeing her flinch away from him. "My apologies." He muttered in defeat.

"Bilbo, remember who you're talking to. I, more than anyone else here, know what its like to have been on Thorin's bad side simply because of who I am. You'll receive no hatred from me." The pair exchanged a small smile before following everyone inside.

"Alright!" Gloin exclaimed, pulling together what wood they had found in the cave. "Time to get a fire started!" Everyone voiced their agreement as they set out bed rolls.

"No. No fires in this place." Thorin warned. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"But what of Gandalf?" Balin questioned. "We were to wait in the mountains for him. Thorin, that was the plan." With a weary glance, the king tied his sopping wet hair back.

"Plans change." He said simply before bestowing the duties of first watch to Bofur. In silence, the king thumped over to his own bedroll and settled down next to the elf. As his arms wound around her waist, he felt her stiffen. "Are you alright, amrâlimê?" He questioned softly as he pressed small kisses on her neck. They both knew the company was near, but they needed to touch if even for a moment. They needed to know the other was ok.

"I do not like the way you spoke to the halfling." She answered, her voice cutting shorter than she had intended. The king took no offense.

"It was nothing amrâlimê, just-" She rolled over to face him and her smoldering honey eyes silenced him.

"Just the way you used to speak to me." He had not been expecting that. Nor had he realized it, but she was right. It was the way he had spoken to her just for being an elf. His face twisted at the way he dismissed her before and he knew he'd never be able to shed the sickening feeling of knowing that he spoke to his future bride in such a way.

"You are right, and I am sorry. I fear I let my temper get the best of me more than I care to say." She nodded wryly at that and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a short kiss that lasted all of a few moments, but it warmed them both before they huddled even closer in the cold cave.

"Get some sleep, my king. You'll need it." With a wink that brought on a deep chuckled from the dwarf she settled against him for the night. "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield."

"And I you, my darling Lothrena." Pressing a final kiss to her forehead, the pair was the last to fall asleep.

Or so they thought...

* * *

Bilbo waited patiently to make sure everyone had fallen asleep before rising silently. He couldn't stay any longer. Not even for Lothrena and her kind words. The elf gave him courage when he had none, that was for sure but he just didn't feel like it was nearly enough to be dealing with dwarves and the dangers they baited. He packed his things swiftly, casting glances to the sleeping dwarves as his paranoia got the best of him. He was a hobbit after all. He made his way through the maze of sleeping bodies silently and thought to himself maybe he might've been a decent burglar after all. He hadn't accounted for Bofur.

"Where do you think you're going?" The dwarf whispered loudly.

"Back to Rivendell." He admitted with a determined look. Sharp ears perked up at the name of the city she longed to return to, but Lothrena did not stir.

"You can't turn back now! You're part of the company! You're one of us."

"I'm not, now am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. Should never have run out my door." Judging by the shift in breathing pattern against her, she could tell the dwarf in question was awake and listening as well.

"You're homesick, I understand." Bofur tried to reason with Bilbo and Lothrena felt her heart break a little at the pain in his voice. He didn't want to hobbit to leave anymore than she did.

"No, you don't! You don't understand! None of you understand! You're dwarves! You're used to this life, to living on the road. Never staying in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Thorin's hard body stiffened against her, his heart pumping fast in his chest. Clinging tightly to him, she sought to show him just how much he did belong. He belonged to  _her_. Judging by the silence that had over taken Bofur, he was shocked as well. "Oh, I am sorry...I don't..." Words seemed to evade the poor hobbit as he stammered for some way to write his wrong.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere..." Strong hands grasped the elf just as tightly now, hugging her as close to him as physically possible. I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." Neither one moved to attempt to stop the poor hobbit. Not knowing quite why, Lothrena knew whatever way he chose to go know was what was meant to be. "What's that?"

Bofur's tone spiked her interest and she perked up just enough to look over Thorin's large form. Blue was glowing against the hobbit's hip. The ground seemed to quake slightly, the sand shifting beneath them. When the king sat up abruptly, the elf felt the floor at her feet begin to dip. "Thorin..."

"Wake up." He barked at the dwarves and clamored for his sword. "Wake up!" But it was to late. Gripping tightly to her courting sword and her king, the floor suddenly gave way and they fell into the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with Book I!  
> Probably only one or two more chapters then begins Book II: The Desolation of Smaug!  
> Huzzah!
> 
> Another chapter to come tomorrow to make up for the past few days :)  
> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!  
> I love feed back! xx


	22. Down in Goblintown

They fell for what felt like forever. Farther and farther into the earth, slipping and sliding on muddy stone and bumping against each other. It was painful to say the least. Finally they landed in a crude cage of sorts, body thumping on top of body. Lothrena found herself thankful that Bombur had landed below her as the air was knocked out of her from even someone as small as Fili landing on top of her. A ferral whine originated from somewhere in the vast caves and began to make Lothrena's head spin. Rolling upon the great pile, she and all of her companions watched as a horde of goblins charged their way.  _Fuck_.

Their long claws scraped against members of the company as the filthy creatures tugged them away from their landing site. Pandamonium ensued as the goblins dove over each other and thrusted the dwarves along to each other. Punches were thrown and goblins were tossed over the ledge but try as they all may, there was no fighting them off when they continued to swarm the way that they did. They came from every direction, the filth crawling in from below and dropping from the ceiling. Lothrena felt her skin begin to crawl as they took to breathing in her face, inhaling her scent. One particularly handsy bastard met a foul end when he clawed had swept over her rump and she impaled him with the sword Thorin had gifted to her. Even in the midst of battle, she caught glimpse of Thorin's smirk. She wished they would just stop making such unsettling sounds!

They snarled and squawked like pigs as the hoisted up their pray and hurried them along the path. The fighting did not end, however, the entire way through the caves. Dwalin continually head butted offending goblins, Fili and Kili slashed their way through, and even Bombur tossed three or four over the edge of the rickety path. Only Lothrena didn't fight back, her energy still lacking from the blow on her head. Following where they lead, the company was brought into the main cavity and before them sat a grotesque and abominable mass of goblin flesh. The blob bounced along to the racked Lothrena assumed to be music, which was doing absolutely nothing for the pain in her temples. "You've got to be kidding me." She snarled as every goblin in the room started to sing. The wretched tune stretched on for far to long. Lothrena began to grind her teeth when the goblin holding her left arm began to bounce and sing very loudy, and very off key. With a growl she ripped her hands free and grabbed the slimy bastard. "Oh, just shut the fuck up!" With a rage driven headbutt, the goblin fell hard to the ground at the elf's feet. She even heard Thorin chuckle as she growled at an goblin who tried to take his place as her guard.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The king babbled as his minions tore the weapons from the offending group and threw them at his feet.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A particularly slimy bastard bowed before him.

"Oh, so they can talk." The elf huffed. "Could've done with all that infernal sqwaking!" She snapped as yet another goblin attempted to grab hold of her. He instantly backed down, earning a few chuckles from the dwarves. The goblin king huffed at her outburst.

"Dwarves? And an elf!" He hissed. "Well don't just stand there! Search them!" Lothrena held tight to her blade as goblins advanced on them. "Every crack, every crevice!

"Lay a hand on me and you'll lose it." Lothrena snarled, inching closer to her king. There was no way she was going to let them take his sword from her. Well...mostly. A particularly large goblin stepped forward and grabbed both of the elf's hands before bashing his skull against hers. She sagged immediately, the tight grip she held on her sword releasing for only a moment. Unfortunately, this was enough for the foul creature to rip the blade from her grasp. "No!" She surged forward, but lost her strength as a particularly nasty wave of pain washed through her head. Thorin caught her carefully and snarled at any goblin who came near.

"If they will not talk," the king began, turning to his subjects, "we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone-breaker! Start with the youngest." Eyes fell to Ori who quivered in fear.

"Wait!" Thorin's voice seemed to silence the entire cave. The elf watched on with baited breath as the dwarven king stepped forward to face the monstrosity.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. King, under the mountain." The great blob had the nerve to bow in jest. "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. You're not a king. Which makes you...nobody, really." His voice rasping in a laugh, he smirked as he stared down at the dwarf. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak...an old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg." Honey eyes widened at his words.  _No. He cannot be alive._

"Azog the defiler was destroyed." Thorin growled lowly. "He was slain in battle long ago!" The dwarven king stood tall as he spat his final word upon the beast.

"So you think his fighting days are done, do you?" With another rasping chuckle he turned to a small goblin hanging with pen and paper in hand. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize. Now where'a my mangler? Where's the bone-breaker?"

The whole cave erupted in cheers as the dwarves were corralled into a circle before the throne. Thorin was shoved unceremoniously among his ranks once more and his eyes immediately met those of Lothrena. "Thorin..." She whimpered as his hands grasped hers. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"What's this then?" The king asked as he plucked a sword from his severant's hands. He flicked at the black and silver lock of hair tied to the hilt, a sickening smile spreading over his features. "A courting sword?" He held the sword up and cast his glazed eyes about the company. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this hair belonged to you Thorin!" He rasped with laughter. "But who is it that received the blade? Do you have a female among your ranks?" He spat. "I can never tell with dwarves." The last word seemed to burn his tongue and he continued to look about. His yellowed eyes found Lothrena and his gaze felt as if she was being boiled alive. "Or perhaps its the elf?" He mused disgustingly. He looked to Thorin now, whose eyes were like stone though he stepped in front of his elf to protect her. "Oh! It is the elf!" The goblin king roared, all his subjects joining in his laughter. The company watched as two large contraptions were rolled into sight. "I do believe I've changed my mind, Thorin. The elf will go first."

He picked up his incessant singing again and even began to hop and dance around. Turning to her, Thorin caught Lothrena's face in his hands. "Are you alright?" He asked for the first time he was able as he felt her skull for any injury. "I promise you, we will get out of here." She smiled at him sweetly, marveling at the great leader he was when suddenly a boney hand ripped her away from him.

"Thorin!" She cried, reaching for him as much as she could. Two more disgusting creatures gripped at the king and pulled them apart, ensuring Thorin couldn't chase after her.

"The elf first!" The king taunted with a ghoulish smile. He did not get to revel in his chaos for long, however, as a shriek and clatter brought his eyes to Thorin's exposed blade. "I know that sword!" He howled as he retreated to his throne, stepping on several smaller goblins on the way. "It is The Goblin Cleaver! Kill them! Kill them all!" Lothrena was tossed to the ground roughly, at least three goblins grasping at her flailing form. "Cut off his head!"

" **No!** " She cried, kicking and punching as much as she could, but to no avail. She was  _not_  going to lie here helplessly as her love was murdered! She fought the weight above her without ceasing, but they seemed to keep coming forever. Only when a bright flash of light blinded everyone but the company did the weight fly far away from her and she breathed a sigh of relief.  _Gandalf._

"Take up arms." The familiar voice commanded. "Fight...fight!" Without a moment's hesitation, Lothrena dove for her sword and immediately relieved the closest goblin of his head. As the company grabbed anything they could, she sought out the bastard that had taken her blade from her in the first place. With a battle cry that shook her very being, she ran at the monster and ran her sword through him, before swinging around and taking out two more. She would show them no mercy. Heads began to pile around her as her blade slashed the flesh and muscles of the offending attackers. She had soon made her way back to Thorin's side and without a single word, they fell into a dance of metal and fists. Seamlessly, he ducked when she swung her blade wide and disarmed the surrounding goblins. Then, in the same breath, he grabbed her by the waist and flung her out of the way of an incoming blade. The wielder met a quick demise at the end of Thorin's sword.

"Thorin, look out!" Spinning on his heel Thorin caught the king's great staff as it swung low at the two warriors. With a metallic ring that split the air, the great king fell back and into the depths below, taking a mass of his minions with him. They all worked quickly to cut a path and soon all the nearby goblins fell.

"Follow me!" The wizard commanded before setting into a sprint. Without a moment's hesitation they followed, eager to be out of this wretched hole. They raced over the rickety excuse for a path way as fast as they could, evading the goblins for even a moment. But like before, the vile things swarmed in from every direction. Pushing to the front as the company split into two, Dwalin freed his ax and cut down the first several beasts to come his way. With a great roar, he cut a large beam that the company began to use as a battering ram to send the scum to the pits below. Above this, Gandalf tore through the barrage of goblins that advanced on his half of dwarves as the group melted back into one.

A foul screech rang out behind Ori who brought of the tail of the group and the young dwarf was frozen as a huge, drooling goblin galloped toward him. Sharp ears perked up at the sound of Ori's fright and Lothrena glanced back to see the chaos unfolding. Sheathing her sword, she swung below to the rafters, hopping to each support beam. Using her momentum to her advantage, she took the final leap and hoisted herself up legs first. Her feet smacked against the goblin's skull and he toppled away from sight as she landed on her feet. Metal clattered as the goblin's dagger fell before her. "Go!" She cried to the stunned dwarf and tossed him the dagger. Eyes searching for her love, she found him slaying three goblins at once with a mighty swing of his blade. Hopping down to his level, she landed right behind him and blocked the sword that almost set upon his head. "Miss me?"

"About time you got here!" He huffed as the two met the creatures blow for blow. Spinning to set him with a glare, she caught his wild smirk as he thrust his sword past her and killed any goblin who had sought to strike her from behind. With a smirk of her own she quickly knocked and arrow and shot down two goblins in succession.

"You missed me and you know it." She winked and kissed his nose quickly before running ahead. His legs matched her sprint easily as they caught up with the company.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin called and they watched as a whole mass of goblins fell, cutting off another set who had intended to swoop in unexpectedly. The sight actually generated a hearty laugh among the dwarves. Sprinting once more, they fought their way to a dead end. Thinking quickly, Thorin slashed at the rope holding it to the wall and they swung to and fro. As more goblins hopped on as they swung by the second time, Lothrena felt herself fall queasy and she just wished for solid ground already!

The twisting and fighting seemed to go on forever before Gandalf struck a giant stone from the ceiling to clear their way. The occasional goblin attempted to attack, but they were a relief in comparison to the constant waves. The end seemed to be in sight as the goblins thinned out greatly and a smile actually graced her sweaty face.

That is, before the Goblin king leapt up from the path ahead. "You thought you could escape me?" He swung his staff toward the gray man with a rumbling growl. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" All watched on as Gandalf thrust his own staff into the king's eye and sliced at his great belly. With a wail of pain, the blob of flesh fell forward onto his knees. "...That'll do it..." He huffed before meeting his end at the wizard's final blow. The weight of the beast proved to be much more than the bracing could handle and screams broke forth as they, again, began a quick and never ending decent. Lothrena clutched to the woodwork for dear life as the ground approached quickly. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared for the ghastly impact. But it never came. The wood scrapped against stone as their vessel was wedged between stone and their landing was much softer than expected. Wizard and elf crawled free from the rubble as the dwarves groaned.

"Well that could've been worse." Bofur assessed, and Lothrena had to admit she was grateful for his constant optimism. But no sooner had the words broken the silence, the body of the goblin king landed atop the pile of dwarves.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin gruffed as the company's groans almost seemed to harmonize. Lothrena was a little ashamed that the sight made her laugh as hard as she did, but at this point in the aftermath of battle she couldn't have given less of a damn. Had they been standing where she was, they no doubt would be doing the very same. They all began to pull themselves free when Kili's frightened yell tossed their gazes to the rocks above.

A waterfall of goblins poured down toward them and they sagged in defeat. "There's too many!" The bald dwarf said. "We can't fight them!"

"There's only one thing that can save us. Daylight!" Needing no more convincing, they set off into the caves once more.  _Gods, just make it stop._  She panted roughly, her feet thumping painfully against the rocky ground. She knew she'd obtained some injuries, but for now the adrenaline kept the pain at bay. As light came into view, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Bursting forth from the cave, they hooped and hollered and Lothrena shamelessly sobbed in relief.

Falling to her knees when her legs could support her no more, she slumped against a nearby tree. A thick hand found the back of her head and she relaxed into her lover's touch. Looking into his sapphire eyes, her breathing finally slowed. She was ok, he was ok. They were all ok. And she had never been so relieved to see the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the extended version the Goblins sing  
> And its cheesy and glorious  
> And all I could think of was Daivd Bowie as the Goblin king  
> And I could not pass up the opportunity to write it, because I was giggling the whole way through!
> 
> Also: I suck at writing battles. My apologies!


	23. Out of the Frying Pan, and Into the Fire

The contents of Lothrena's stomach emptied onto the forest floor as her world spun around her. Thorin's gentle hand rubbed small circles on her back as the second held her blue and black hair away from her face. With the adrenaline wearing off from battle, everything had come crashing down onto her. First her head had started to pound, then her rips began to ache, and finally her stomach had turned so violently she had ripped herself away from Thorin with a powerful gag. He lover hadn't hesitated even a second and pulled her hair back as fast as he could. If her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, she was sure she would've smiled at his tender touch.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur. That's ten." Gandalf stood between the trees, counting each dwarf as they came to a stop in the clearing. "Fili, Kili, that's twelve...and Bombur. That makes thirteen. All of our dwarves," he cast a glance to the ill woman, "and our elf." He breathed in relief. "Where's Bilbo. Where is our hobbit?" Coughing again, Lothrena's throat began to burn. At least the nausea had stopped. Voices seemed to blend together in the elf's pounding ears but she occasionally caught them saying that he "was lost", and last they saw he was with Dori.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first caught us..." Nori explained.

"Well what happened exactly?" The wizard snapped as his anxiety began to grow.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin snapped in return. "Master Baggins saw his chance, and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again." Fili and Kili exchanged a worried glance then shared one with the elf as well. It couldn't be true. "He is long gone."

"Thorin." Lothrena warned, eyeing him carefully as she felt her stomach lurch again. "The hobbit I know would  _never_ abandon us this way."

"No. He wouldn't. Long gone, he is not." Casting eyes upward, Lothrena smiled brightly when the hobbit stood before her. She just knew he wouldn't have left. Not without saying goodbye. He is a hobbit, after all. He was a Baggins.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf breathed in relief, stepping forward to scan the hobbit for injuries. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo! We'd but given you up." Kili's radiant smile warmed the hobbit. It was nice to know not everyone hated him.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili panted, still not having caught his breath.

Dwalin eyed him warily. "How indeed?" The bald dwarf exchanged a doubtful glance with his king who had abandoned the elf in his rage at the hobbit. He realized this when she coughed once more, but had nothing to heave up. Nevertheless, he ran to her side and held her tight in his arms.

"What does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said warily, but Thorin would have none of it.

"It matters." The dwarf hurried. "I want to know." Lothrena's hand knotted tightly in the fur adorning the man's expansive torso. His eyes met hers and saw all the words she was longing to say. She didn't want to hear hatred spilling from his lips. Not anymore. He sighed, looking back to the hobbit. "Why did you come back?" He asked with startling sincerity.

"I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, my garden, and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. You don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." The proud dwarf against Lothrena's side was silent for a few moments as he glanced down at her. Finally looking back up to the hobbit, he gifted him with a small nod. It wasn't much, but for Bilbo and the elf...it was a lot.

The smile fell from the elf's face as a her ears twitched with the sound of a growl. She swore it sounded like a warg. But that only meant...

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin growled, helping Lothrena to her feet.

"And into the fire." With a great and heavy sigh, Gandalf shouted. "Run.  **Run**!"

Feet hitting the ground running, the company almost seemed to flow over the land as they moved as fast as their feet could carry. The snarls grew closer as the sun disappeared over the rolling hills ahead and Lothrena cursed under her breath.  _So much for sunlight_. As expected, the wargs caught up quickly and the company was once again forced to fight.

Leaping upon the creature that was delivering an onslaught of blows to her lover, she wrestled the creature down before running her blade through its hide. The great beasts fell quickly at their blades, but there were far to many of them. "Into the trees! All of you" Gandalf called when they reached a cliff, proving they could go no further. Turning quickly to begin her assent, Lothrena sheathed her sword. A creeping feeling slunk up her spine and she reached for the blade once more, but it was only a moment too late. A large brown warg tackled the elf to the ground. As the air was knocked out of her, the nausea returned as well as the blurred vision and she cursed aloud. She began flailing her legs in hopes to daze the creature, though she knew it would be in vain. The pressure lifted from her suddenly and the sounds of teeth ripping flesh and bones snapping filled the air.

"Gráinne!" Lothrena breathed in relief at the welcome sight of her best friend. The reunion was short lived, however, as Gandalf called to the elf from the trees. Leaping quickly and swinging her lithe body up the branches, the elf armed herself with her bow and arrows while her warg guarded them from below. Lothrena did her part by loosing arrows at any warg who dared sneak up on her friend while she was otherwise engaged. A second set of arrows began firing through the air, and Lothrena met the determined expression of Kili with a smile as he defended the black warg below as well. The fighting stopped abruptly as the wargs circled the trees in a predatory dance. Gráinne stood fast at the feet of the great trunks, growling in a dare for any warg to come forward. But none did as they all watched their master advance. It was then that the elf's heart leapt into her throat.

"Azog." She breathed in horror as the great white orc stood before them. In a similar fashion at her side, Thorin growled the defiler's name in shock.

" _Do you smell it? The scent of fear_?" The pale orc snarled in his own tongue. " _I remember your father reeked of it...Thorin son of_   _Thráin._ "

"It cannot be..." Thorin gasped in disblief, the pain in his chest burning at the mention of his father.

" _And you, elf...how do I know you? ...Ah yes. Your parents fell easily. Aerona savored them for days._ " He choked out a laugh as he stroked the fur of the white warg beneath him. " _I wonder if she'll enjoy the taste of your flesh the same way._ " He rasped. A defensive hand shot in front of her as Thorin's eyes burned bright with fury.

"You'll not touch her." He gnarled deeply. Lothrena had never seen him so angry.

" _Interesting._ " The orc rumbled, looking between the two. " _But you have grown  Lothrena...perhaps I'll savor you myself for some time before Aerona can have you. Know this, Thorin Oakenshield! When your cold corpse lies in the dirt I shall have your lover again, and again, and again. She'll scream for me, i'll make sure of it. And I'll erase every memory of your touch from her until only mine remains!"_

" **Shut. Up!** " The dwarf roared, holding her tightly to him. He only saw red now. Only saw what this filth threatened and he would banish those images forever when he ran his sword through that waste of orc flesh. Gráinne roared as well, snarling at the white warg in a threat. No one would touch her master.

Chuckling lowly in his scarred throat, the pale orc commanded his men. " _That one is mine..."_ He hissed, pointing his mace at Thorin. " _Do_ _not touch her."_ The sickening smirk he cast her way made her stomach knot. " _Kill the others!_ " With this final roar, the wargs began their onslaught again. They began to tear at the bases of the trees and they began to shake at the force. A pained wail broke through everything else and Lothrena cast her eyes downward to see Gráinne fighting off as many as she could.

"Gráinne! Get out of here!" She called. The black warg set her with a defiant look, but she knew if she stayed she would surely die. "Go!" With a huff and one final blow against an attacking warg, Lothrena watched as her friend disappeared into the dark forest.

" _Drink their blood_." Azog spat in sick satisfaction as the beasts at their feet began to uproot the trees. The dwarves shouted in fear as they leapt onto the final standing tree. Azog's unsettling laughter chilled them to the bones. " _She will be mine, Oakenshield_."

Fire roared to life as Gandalf tossed burning pinecones to the forest floor and the company. With these new long ranged weapons, they were able to chase off the wargs and incited a roar from the orc leader. The company cheered in triumph as they once again had evaded disaster. Or so they thought.

With a mighty quake, the tree began to tip over the edge of the cliff. Their weight proved too much, and the pale orc snarled in satisfaction. Looking over the faces of his company as they held on for dear life, Thorin knew it was now or never. Rising from the tree with sword at the ready, Thorin Oakenshield prepared for battle with Azog the Defiler. "Thorin? Thorin?!" Lothrena shrieked as she grasped for his ankles but it was already too late. There was no stopping the king. "Thorin!"

With flashes of Azog tormenting his elven love flashing with every blink, Thorin charged at the bastard, sword and shield raised high. All he saw was the beast. All he heart was the blood pumping heavily in his ears. Snarling as the orc prepared for attack, Thorin snarled right back.

"No! " Lothrena watched helplessly as the man she loved was knocked onto his back by the white warg, Azog's choked cackle ringing through the air. Strong arms held her back as she fought to reach him. "No!" Dwalin roared, his hold tight. "He'll kill you!"

"He'll kill  _him_!" She shrieked, struggling as hard as she could, her heart stopping as Thorin's pained cry pierced her ears. She turned to see him between the warg's jaws just before he was thrown upon the very rock the beast had pounced from followed by a metallic clatter as he dropped his sword.

"Thorin!" Dwalin cried as the branch he clung to snapped, forcing him to catch hold of another. With fury coursing through her veins, the elf used this as an opportunity to swing free of the warrior's grasp and right herself in preparation to advance.

" _Bring me the Dwarf's head._ " Azog snarled, smirking in victory. Thorin's eyes widened as the blade aligned with his throat as he struggled for his own weapon. She felt as if the bounds of her long legs were not enough to make it to her love in time. Lothrena watched, horrified as the Orc blade raised above her king.

"No!" She shrieked, watching as Biblo knocked the Orc down before slashing at him until he stayed down.

Rushing as fast as her legs could carry, Lothrena came to stand in front of Thorin, her blade poised for attack.

" _Stand down, elf._ " Azog snarled. " _The line of Durin will fall at my blade._ " He said, nodding toward the dwarf she now guarded, noting how his eyes had closed. " _I have already won._ "

"No you haven't!" She cried. "You will  _never_  win as long as I'm standing." The pale blue eyes of the Defiler narrowed on her small form, his sick laugh ringing in her ears.

" _What could you possibly mean, bitch? You are not of his line._ " A smirk found its way onto her full lips, intriguing the Defiler.

"Not yet, no. But I'll die before letting you lay a finger on him." She snarled, enraging the orc. Azog roared, his warg rearing on its hind legs.

" _Get out of my way, bitch! Or I will cut you down!_ " He roared, charging. With a well timed swoop of his sword, Bilbo dove infront of the woman, blocking Azog's attack. A moment later, the dwarves attacked, standing between Azog and his prey.

Taking advantage of the time she'd been giving, she dropped to her knees by Thorin's side, cupping his face in bloodied hands.

"Thorin, Thorin my love, wake up." She rushed, patting the side of his face in a vain attempt to wake him up. "Thorin, plea-"

The wind was knocked out of her as a great club knocked her away from him. Azog came to tower over the elf's hunched form, his club held tightly in his good hand. She coughed a good bit of blood up from the blow to her stomach before finally crumpling on the ground.

" _I will break you_." He snarled, stepping on the hand that held her sword. With a shriek of pain, her hold on the weapon was released, the metal falling besides her lover's. With wide eyes, she watched as the great Orc raised his club, ready for the kill.

But it never came.

Azog's head swung towards the sound of whimpering wargs to see giant eagles swooping in on the battle field. With all the strength she could muster, Lothrena grabbed her sword and swung at the pale orc. With a loud shriek, his make-shift hand was ripped from his stump of an arm. As Azog retreated to treat his wound, she looked back to Thorin just in time to see an eagle pick him up between its talons. Sighing in relief, she looked to the battle at hand. Wargs and orcs were being thrown from the mountains with each new eagle's appearance as her lover was carried to safety.

A sudden clatter caught her attention and she noticed Thorin's oak branch fall to the ground a few feet away. Setting into a sprint, she picked up the keepsake as well as his sword just as an eagle grasped her arms. She was dropped onto the back of another eagle, Biblo soon joining. She would've smiled at the halfling, but her mind was far from herself. "Thorin!" Fili roared in anguish and fear, clutching to his own eagle. Her heart was beating wildly, making the flight seem much longer than it was. The sn even rose all the way into the sky before they even came close to landing. Scenery whipped by as they made their way far from the orcs and goblins. As soon as the eagle touched the ground, Lothrena ran to where Thorin laid.

"Thorin!" She begged, shaking him once. C'mon, love, wake up.  _Please_." She sobbed, holding the dwarf in bloodied arms. "Gandalf!" The shriek that tore from her lungs was laced with fear and pain, and she couldn't hold back the tears that flooded her face. The grey wizard soon joined her on the ground, laying his hand on Thorin's face before muttering foreign words. Thorin's lungs suddenly gasped for air, finally giving the elf's racing heart peace. The first face he saw was Gandalf. "The halfling?" He asked, suddenly seeing Lothrena. With all the strength he could muster at the present moment, he reached up to cup her face. She grasped his battered hand in her own and pressed several kisses to his palm before holding back to her tear and blood streaked cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered, pressing a kiss into his palm once more. He smiled, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Not today." Helping him to his feet, Lothrena placed her hand on his shoulder as he shoved everyone else away.

"You!" He suddenly growled and she realized what he was about to do. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" The pained look on Bilbo face made her heart thump.

"Thorin! Please-" She pleaded, receiving a sharp look from the king.

"I have never been so wrong in all of my life." He resolved and pulled the hobbit in for a bear hug. The company broke out into chuckles and cheers and Lothrena felt arms around her as well. Meeting the smiling faces of Fili and Kili, she grasped them tightly as well before turning to her bald warrior. He set her with a relieved smile and the two embraced tightly. Dwalin grasped the elf tightly, tears threatening his eyes as he thought of what she would've had to face at the hand of that pale brute and his teeth began to grind. A single tear spilt over and ran down his cheek and into her hair. The sensation did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin apologized to the hobbit.

"No, I would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior. Or even a burglar." He chucked, sharing a smile with the king. Turning away from the hobbit, Thorin came to hold Lothrena's lithe fingers in his massive ones, once more smiling at the vast differences between the too.

"And you, amrâimê. I'm sorry I  _ever_ doubted you." His eyes fell to her lips and he threw caution to the wind as he pulled her to him for a scorching kiss. He didn't give a damn what the company thought, (though their cheers made it evident they thought very highly of it), she was his. She was his and he was  _never_  going to let that pale bastard touch her. The vile promises he had made on that cliffside would remain unfulfilled for as long as Thorin Oakenshield lived. "I love you." He rasped, only pulling away for a moment, before setting another firm kiss upon her lips.

"And I love you, my king." She breathed when he pulled away, his hands cupping her face. His thumbs ran over fresh cuts and bruises before he kissed each individual mark and promised to tend to them himself. In a similar fashion, she kissed each welt and tear on his face, lingering on the particularly nasty gash on his nose. When she pulled away, her honey eyes drifted to the horizon. "Thorin," she gasped, "is that what I think it is?"

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. One of the last great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf explained to the beaming hobbit as they all ventured closer for a better look. Thorin's hands caught Lothrena's and their eyes met.

" _Our_  home." He emphasized with a squeeze and a kiss on each of her bloodied knuckles. Then he sighed contently as he looked to the mountain once more.

"A raven!" Oin marveled. "The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That my dear boy," the wizard corrected, "is a thrush!"

"Well we'll take it as a sign." Thorin basked in the bird's appearance. "A good omen!" He declared, smiling first at the hobbit, then his future bride.

"You're right! I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo smiled widely and Lothrena had to commend the hobbit for his optimism. For even as she stood in the company of her friends, her  _family_ , Lothrena was sure that the worst was yet to come. Though when Thorin looked at her with those deep, sapphire eyes and his dazzling, white smile, she knew it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS ENDS BOOK I
> 
> I don't know if Azog's warg was named so I gave her one  
> "Aerona -A variant of Aeron, a Welsh War deity whose name was derived from the British Goddess of Slaughter Argona. It means "battle ending"."
> 
> Random fact: I don't even write Harry Potter fanfiction, but my biggest fear (with writing at least) is that one day I'm accidentally going to write Dumbledore instead of Gandalf and I'm going to feel like the world's biggest idiot lol


	24. Book II: Always Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey! Smut warning! Same rules apply, look for the :*: in the story they'll warn you of the porn!

~Like Flies and Spiders~  
~Book II~ 

* * *

Lothrena paced back and forth, her fingers wringing in her tunic. The hobbit had been gone for quite sometime now. "He will be fine, my dear." Balin soothed as he caught her by the elbow. Truth be told, she was beginning to stress out the rest of the company with her hand-wringing alone. When the hobbit slid down the rocky path, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked coming to stand tall before the hobbit.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more." Bilbo explained as he began to catch his breath. "But that's not the worst of it." Curses rang out among the dwarves.

"The wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, casting a glance over his shoulder. The poor dwarf had been jumpy since they'd narrowly escaped the orc pack.

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf gasped, continuing this little guessing game. Lothrena could see the irritation growing on the hobbit's face as he denied this as well. "What did I tell you? Quite as a mouse! Excellent burglar material!" A dull roar picked up amongst the group as they chipped in their own opinions of the matter. Thorin himself only rolled his eyes with a small smile. So he'd snuck past a pack of stupid orcs and their daft wargs. He'd have to do more than that to sneak past a dragon.

"Will you listen?" The hobbit pleaded shyly turning to the elf for help.

"Listen to him!" She snapped impatiently, not caring about the stunned looks she received in return for telling a bunch of dwarves to shut up. Hell, she didn't care. She wanted to hear what the hobbit had to say!

"I'm trying to tell you, there is something else out there!" The hobbit rushed as he pointed to the path he'd disappeared, then reappeared on. The king groaned lowly, almost a comical look of pure exhaustion covering his face.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked uneasily, sharing a worried glance with the elf whose eyes had widened.  _Oh shit._ _Please not him._

"Ye-yes? But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo stammered, obviously flustered that Gandalf knew what was lurking out there. At the groan that the elf let loose, he realized she did as well.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur questioned first the wizard, then the elf. She was not going to budge on this. Not with Thorin standing so near. "I saw we double back!"

"We'll be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin snapped, ending that argument right there and silencing the stammers of the dwarves who agreed with this plan.

"There is a house, not far from here, where we might take refuge..." The wizard offered, his eyes purposefully avoiding those of the elf. She would have his head for this.

"Whose house?" Thorin questioned warily, not liking the tone Gandalf took when speaking of this 'refuge'. Nor the way it made his lover flitter about like a child who wasn't getting what she wanted. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." The wizard answered shortly. "He will help us, or...he will kill us."

"Well what choice do we have?" Thorin sighed, his eyes never leaving the flustered elf. A great roar shook the earth and every dwarf, along with the halfling, jumped at the sound. Lothrena groaned. There was no denying it was him. Well, she'd have to face him sooner or later.

"None." The grey man retorted.

"Fine. Lead us there, Gandalf. Gods know you know  _exactly_  where the house is, don't you?" The dwarves looked uneasily between each other as the elf and wizard eyed each other as if siblings in the middle of a spat. "You seem to enjoy watching others squirm in discomfort?" She asked, almost monotone in her anger. When the wizard chuckled, she rewarded him with a light punch on the shoulder.

* * *

Running. They were running. Again. Over open fields and through streams they were once again running from yet another beast on their tails. Lothrena grumbled as she longed for the days when the creatures of the forest were her friends and not everything was out to kill her and her companions. The wizard occasionally barked commands at them, grinding on the elf's nerves even more. When they sprinted into the forest and began to have to evade roots and low hanging branches, heavy footfalls echoed behind them. Judging by the snarls that bounced off of the surrounding trees, warg scouts were not far behind.

The snarls were suddenly silence quite effectively by a great bellowing roar. Feet came screeching to a halt as wide eyes scanned the forest around them. Only the elf bounded on. There was no time to stop! "This way!" Gandalf called. "Quickly!" Setting into motion once more, the dwarves quickly caught up to the fleeing elf whose feet were beginning to throb with each footfall. The house quickly came into view as Bombur and Lothrena took the lead, one running in fear while the other simply ran from her past.

Giant bees buzzed around the new guests as the elf worked to get the door open, never once glancing back. Bombur's fat fingers shook violently as he attempted to undo the latch. Growing impatient as fear began to creep up her own spine, Lothrena batted his hands away to open the final latch and throw the great doors open. The dwarves instantly poured in. Within seconds of the door closing, a large black snout jutted into the opening enticing loud shouts from the dwarves. Fear suddenly ran ice cold through Lothrena's veins and she grew useless in the efforts to push the great beast out and shut the door. Watching on as Dwalin bravely smacked the snout that intruded, Lothrena sighed in relief as the latch finally slammed shut once more, the bear trapped just outside.

"What is that?" Ori panted as his wide and frightened eyes found Gandalf.

"That is our host." Gandalf stated simply. Every dwarf turned now, fixing him with incredulous stares. The hobbit's mouth hung openly comically, and if she weren't so pissed at the grey man, Lothrena was sure she would've laughed loudly at his stunned expression. Instead, she gritted their answer through her teeth.

"His name is Beorn. A skin-changer." She huffed as her arms came to cross over her chest.

"Sometimes," the wizard started as he glared at the elf in a reprimanding manner, "he is a huge, black bear. Sometimes he's a great, strong man." He explained as the company began to marvel at the giant objects in the house. "The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

"Nor elves." Lothrena tossed over he shoulder as she came to sit upon a large pile of hay. Reaching into her bag for her bedroll, she tuned out the conversations of the skeptical dwarves. Once she'd gotten it situated, she laid down unceremoniously with a heavy sigh.

"Get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here for the night." As the king settled into his bedroll beside her, she could've sworn she heard Gandalf mutter under his breath. The company fell asleep quickly, the chases of the last several days catching up with them. Despite the exhaustion the crept into every limb, Lothrena found herself twitching at every noise around the mighty house. Some were the howls of wargs, others were simply the wind. But some were the growls of the great bear that haunted Lothrena's dreams. A particularly close huff made the elf sit up, her hand wrapped tightly around her sword.

"Lothrena!" The king hissed, his hand coming to rest on the elf's hand that was poised to strike. "What is it, my love?" Her honey eyes darted over shadows in the house, scanning sleeping dwarves and cattle.

"Nothing." She sighed, finding no visible threat.

"Lothrena, you have tossed and turned all night. Nevermind the fact that you have not slept the whole night through for the past several days, you arm wounded and have battled many. You should be exhausted, yet you flinch at every sound, every sound, and even my touch." To prove his point, he wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer to him and wasn't surprised when she jumped. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Lothrena, what's wrong?"

She sighed heavily, letting her head come to rest upon her hands. "This is not the first time I've encountered this skin-changer." She explained slowly, drawing her tunic up to reveal the scars Thorin had observed for the first time as she bathed. "He came through my forest from time to time with his own animal companions. He would help guard the forest when I was injured so I could heal. As a man, he was my friend. We grew very close very quickly...too close." She felt her cheeks warm as her face flushed. She knew how bad it sounded and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "He wanted me to come live with him here. He wanted me to marry him." She had to hold back laughter at the sound the king made at her confession.

"That...beast?" He whispered harshly, his eyes wide.

"Indeed...I never wanted to, and I turned him down immediately." Thorin visibly relaxed at this. "He didn't take too kindly to it, however, and his monstrous side took over. I know he didn't mean to, but I still fear him in that form. Even the form of a man, to some extent..." Strong fingers traced her scars idly as she explained this piece of her past to him and she began to relax into his touch.

"So...you never wanted to marry him?" He asked hesitantly, kissing the bare skin.

"No!" She hissed, jumping slightly as her outburst caused poor Bombur to stir a little in his sleep. The king hummed lowly in his throat before pressing his elf onto her back on the hay.

"Good." Unable to hold himself back any longer, he set upon her neck. He nipped and licked at the pale skin there. Within the past several hours Thorin's mind was bombarded with images of his elf being ravaged by, first, Azog's filthy self, and now he had the knowledge that the bear man, the man currently hosting them, had longed for his woman as well?  _His_ Lothrena? He simply could not stand the thought and took it upon himself to make sure she'd never think of it again either.

"Thorin," she whimpered, "the others-ah!-they'll hear!" He growled softly against her breast as he glanced up at her.

"Then I suggest you keep quiet." His low voice warned as his eyes blazed with dirty promises. She nodded frantically as he disappeared into the blankets.

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

Thorin's hands skated over pale skin as he pushed Lothrena's tunic further up her body. She grabbed hold of it gratefully, gathering it into a knot to bite down on and dampen her whimpers as his lips kissed up the inside of her thighs. Her legs danced against his touch, his kisses traveling up the inside of her left thigh and oh so close to the place that begged for his touch. At the last possible moment, his lips jumped away from her to blow a cool gust of air against her before kissing down the inside of her right thigh. With a growl, she fisted her fingers into his mane and led his mouth exactly where she wanted it. He chuckled quietly against her skin and set to lapping at her like a starving man. Before long, her legs began to quiver. Pulling him up, she pressed kisses and nips to his neck as well. She was rewarded by a low groan as he whispered in her ear. "I wasn't done with you." He growled as she drug her teeth over his collar bone and her fingers loosed the ties on his britches.

"And I'm not done with you." She challenged, reveling in his sigh of pure pleasure as she cupped him. His head slumped forward, coming to rest upon her shoulder as she slowly pumped him with a delicious pressure. His fingers dug into the hay below them and soon he was rutting against her hand, longing to be giving her the same pleasure she was giving him.

"Let me touch you." He sighed, coming to rest on a single forearm as the other ran down the length of her body. "Let me inside you." He growled. She cocked an eyebrow at that. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his ear before whispering.

"Take what you want, my king." He needed no further instruction and with a single thrust, he slid home causing them both to groan quietly. Lothrena took to gnawing at her knotted up tunic once more, not wanting the company to hear them this time. And especially not wanting the great beast lurking outside to hear either. Thorin's hands gripped the hay bedding on either side of the elf's head as their eyes bore into each other's. They were both sprinting headlong at their release and if they weren't careful, they were going to wake the whole company. As the knot in Lothrena's low belly burst, she squeezed Thorin tightly, goading him to his own release. Chomping at the shoulder of her tunic to keep quiet, Thorin couldn't help but take pleasure in her tiny yelp of surprise that quickly turned into a rain of moans.

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

As Thorin collapsed on top of her, panting heavily, she scanned over the company and noted that no one had stirred. Their breathing rhythms remained even, even the hobbit's. He too had been stirring earlier in the night, but now he lay with his mouth slack and a single sliver of drool sneaking out of his ajar mouth. With a final tender kiss, Thorin rolled to be beside her and scooped her up into his arms. He settled silently along her side, his front pressed tightly against her back and before long his soft snores began to lull her to sleep as well. But before she could so much as close her eyes, the opening of the great wooden doors jolted her wide awake.

There, in the moonlight, stood a human Beorn. And he was as bare as the day he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes one of my favorite characters! :)  
> Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad you like the first installment so much  
> I hope you enjoy the next 2 just as much!
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for a Fili or Kili /OC storyline, feel free to message me!  
> I'd like to start one and am open to ideas :)  
> Plus I'd like to hear what y'all would like to see
> 
> Onyx out! xx


	25. A Distressing Reunion

Lothrena had laid in the sunlight with her eyes screwed shut for as long as she could. When she heard some of the dwarves speaking with their host, she had rolled over to face Thorin. Only problem was he wasn't there. She peaked her eyes open the tiniest bit to see that only she and Bilbo were left among the hay. Sighing heavily, she rose from her blankets, pulled Thorin's furs over her, and she readied herself for a most awkward reunion. Bilbo snorted awake, managing to grab her attention, as the Bees buzzing around him had landed gracefully on his nose. At least she wouldn't be walking to the table alone...

The two exchanged a smile as they walked over to the great table surrounded by dwarves. Their host was pouring drink for the dwarves and had yet to notice her presence. Lothrena froze at the sight of him. He was bigger than she remembered, fur-like hair coated his jaw and muzzle. It grew out from his brow as well, disappearing into his mane of grey and brown. His skin was speckled with dirt and scars, and his skin crinkled beneath his eyes. Those big brown eyes. She should've known she'd never forget those eyes. How could she? He had meant so much to her...before he had betrayed her trust.

"So you are the one the call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" The elf held back to the shadows as the great man spoke to her lover. He had no doubt seen her sleeping, and caught the scent of elf, but if she were lucky the blue locks had been hidden by black. There was a chance he had not seen her yet.

"You know of Azog? How?" The dwarf gruffed, distrust evident in his voice. The giant had yet to see Lothrena, but Thorin could not shake the feeling that had lingered once he found out this man had wanted to marry  _his_  elf.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family but some he had enslaved. Not for work, you understand. But for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse them." It was a story Lothrena knew well. She could remember all the stories Beorn had told her and no one else. He told her because he had trusted her. Because he had loved her.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked suddenly, obviously incredibly intrigued.

"Once there were many." Beorn grumbled in his low voice, obviously not wanting to elaborate any further than this. It seemed to slip past their burglar.

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one." He answered shortly, casting his great brown eyes over the company. The figure lingering in the shadows caught his eye. "I see everyone has awoken now." Lothrena's whole body froze at the knowledge that she could hide no longer. With stiff legs, she took a step into the light, the blue in her hair glistening brightly in the light. Now it was Beorn's turn to freeze. His massive body came to a screeching halt, his advancement towards Gandalf cut short. The two seemed to stare at each other for hours, though it was only a few seconds. "Lothrena..." He managed, his voice cracking in shock.

She could almost kick herself for not being able to speak. Even more for being so scared that she had let him have the first word. A childish response, really, but she didn't care. He had been childish the last they met, why wouldn't she have the same right now?

"Beorn." She acknowledged, her throat tense. The name felt foriegn on her tongue. She hadn't spoken it for years, and here she was. Standing before him now. The tension oozing off of them seemed to infect the company as everyone began to shift uncomfortably. "It's been...a long time."

"Indeed." His voice was tight, as if he was trying to refrain from letter her know that he knew  _exactly_  how long it had been. She wasn't surprised. He'd always had a good memory. She cursed that feature now.

His eyes lingered on her for a second as he moved to sit beside the wizard. Lothrena took the opportunity to move to Thorin's side. She needed his strength right now. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Thorin's hand held tightly to Lothrena's as he felt the fear seeping from her. He looked at the man that was causing her distress and wondered what a truly horrific sight it would be to see him enraged.

"You are running out of time."

"This is why we need to go through Mirkwood." The wizard explained, eyeing the skin-changer warily. He and Lothrena both knew something was wrong with it, something that would be a sensitive subject for their host, no doubt.

"A darkness lies upon that forest." He snapped, confirming their suspicions. "Bad things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in  _great_  need."

"We will take the elven road. Their path is still safe." Thorin shifted at mention of the elves, moving to pace throughout the kitchen. Lothrena stopped the whimper from escaping her throat at the loss of his warmth.

"Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin." He warned, glancing quickly to Lothrena. The fiery stare he met turned his eyes back to Gandalf. "They're less wise, and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin spun on his heel, eyes falling to the skin-changer. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs." Beorn growled, his distaste of the creatures evident. "Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." He rose to tower over everyone in the house. "I don't like dwarves." He seethed. "They're greedy, and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He looked to Lothrena, now at Thorin's side, and the pale hand she'd placed protectively on his shoulder. She tilted her chin up in warning, and had no doubt in her mind that he had a few choice things to say to her. In this moment, he clamped down on the rage and held those things to himself. "But orcs I hate more." He growled, returning his attention to the king. "What do you need?"

* * *

"Strange choice in a mate,  _haba er_." Lothrena's teeth ground at the sound of his voice. The dwarves were all hopping aboard the ponies provided to them, all too far to hear the conversation between the great man and the elf.

"Do not call me that." She snapped, saddling up the horse that had been provided to her. She clipped the gift Thorin had given her in Rivendell onto the horse's side and turned to face Beorn. "You have no right to call me that. I am not your one."

"I have always called you that." He chuckled. The amusement he found in her anger only ruffled her rage further. "You'd never had a problem with it before. Why the sudden change?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I had no idea your feelings for me, Beorn. I would have put an end to that infuriating nickname years ago had I known. Besides, I am betrothed. I do not think he would take kindly to hearing you call me such things."

"Yes. The dwarf." He looked over to Thorin who was mounting his pony. "It seems their greed doesn't end with the coveting of gold." Fiery honey eyes met deep brown ones as her pale features rushed red in anger.

"Nor does yours." She hissed. "I wonder, Beorn, if you fail to see your greed as well. You would do well that I am not an object to be coveted,  _moroko._ " The elven word jumped off her tongue, giving the harmless word an icy intent. It did not go unnoticed.

"Is there a problem?" Thorin asked as his pony cantered over.

"No." Beorn answered, finally tearing his eyes away from the woman he'd known so long ago. "Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind. Send the horses back when you reach the forest. I would not lose them to that place." The dwarf nodded in thanks to the large man, then turning to the elf. When their eyes met and a smile graced his face, all the anger seemed to melt away from her face. Both the men were thankful for this. Anger did nothing for her soft features, a smile being far more becoming. It stirred something in the bear. "And Thorin...take good care of her." The elf and dwarf's eyes widened in shock. "I've never seen her so happy. If you are what she wishes for, I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

The elf's eyebrows knit together, but she smiled in spite of herself. She was grateful they would not say goodbye on a sour note. "Goodbye,  _mellon_." And with one final glance at the man she'd known for so long, they spurred their horses into a gallop and ran far from the home.

Before long, they approached the elven gate at the lip of the forest. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." The wizard announced.

"No sign of the orcs. Perhaps we have luck on our side." Dwalin huffed while dismounting his pony. The uneasy feeling deep in Lothrena's belly told her otherwise. At Gandalf's command, they took their belongings from the ponies' backs and sent them on their way home.

"This forest feels sick." The hobbit mused as he approached the gates as well.

"That's because it is..." The elf answered quietly, feeling like a stranger in her own body. The energies projecting from this place made her dizzy. She feared for what they would find inside. Upon setting a single foot inside, the nausea from the caves set in with a vengeance.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf called as he exited the trees. This proclamation was met with a chorus of objections.

"You're not leaving us?" Lothrena squeaked as she hastily ran after him. He couldn't leave her, - them! - not here. Not now.

"I would not do this unless I had to." His frail hand squeezed her shoulder, but she found no comfort in the action. Realizing this, he turned to the Hobbit. As they spoke of the change he had undergone since leaving The Shire, Lothrena sought out her lover.

"What is it, amrâimê?" Thorin asked as she sagged in his arms.

"It's this place." She rasped as her head spun. "It's - ah! - sick, just like the halfling said...I fear I will be of no use inside. I do not want to be a nuisance." She admitted and clutched her stomach as a wave of pain seized her. Begrudgingly, she admitted "It pains me."

"Lothrena, you could never be." He cupped her face, a kind smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Keep that map and key safe!" Gandalf warned as he approached his horse. Before mounting, he held the king with a steely glance. "Do not enter that mountain without me." He now turned his attention to the elf, a warning for all on his lips. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do. not. leave it. If you do...you'll never find it again." And with that, the wizard set on his way and called one final warning to stay on the path over his shoulder.

Pushing through the group, Thorin lead on. "Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day. Let's go! This is our one chance to find the hidden door!" They all followed immediately, save for the elf and the hobbit who exchanged a worried glance before forcing their feet to move. As Lothrena's feet set upon the stone inside and pushed on, a sick feeling ran through her like liquid fire. The forest was powerful, as was the magic within it. She cast one final glance to the world behind - looking right over the hobbit's head - before setting on.

In that moment, Bilbo wondered if he should mention the way her honey eyes had washed silver before him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven translations:  
> haba er - My One  
> moroko - Bear  
> mellon - my friend
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback, loves! xx


	26. Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya know? More smut! You know the drill :P  
> It's a little (a lot)...dirty than usual...yay for mirkwood druginess!

 

The company trudged through the forest, keeping a watchful eye ever on the stone path at their feet. Despite this fact, Lothrena's vision began to waver. She followed Thorin closely but everything began to twist. She looked to him and blinked rapidly as she watch the grey from his hair fade to black until his whole mane was dark as pitch. Her feet faltered as she stared and she fell directly into the king's arms. Only he wasn't the king...he was the prince. Young Thorin stood before her, his soft face void of the hatred and pain he'd known. Instead, his youthful lips seemed to curl up naturally, a small smirk set upon his almost boyish features.

"Are you alright, Lothrena?" She nodded, looking into the sapphire eyes she knew so well. Except...they were lighter than she knew. The right blue still tugged at her heart, but there was a darkness that was gone from him. As if she was seeing who he truly was. Setting her upright, he took her hand in his and led on once more.

"Air...I need air!" A foreign voice called out, but their feet continued to march on mechanically.

"I feel like I'm swimming!" Shouted another.

"Keep moving!" Now that one she knew. Thorin's deep timbre seemed to resonate to the very marrow in her bones and her legs grew weak. "Nori, why did we stop?" He growled and she could no longer take it. His voice alone could undo her.

"The path..." the other dwarf explained, "it's just gone. It disappeared." Other voices attacked the elf's senses, asking what was going on and where the path had went.

"Find it! Look, all of you!" The king commanded, his eyes settling on the elf. "Not you." He growled, though not in anger. "Find the path!" He yelled to the others. The group spread widely as the elf was hauled away.

Far from any other eyes, Lothrena was pushed up against a tree, a very passionate dwarf standing before her. His sapphire eyes scorched hers. "What has happened to you?" He hissed, shocking her.

"Thorin, what do you-"

"What has happened to you?" He repeated, more forcefully this time. "I know Lothrena's eyes. I know the honey depths. Her eyes sing, her eyes glimmer. Your eyes...they're silver." he stated, shocking her.  _Silver? But that means..._

"You're not the only one who's appearance has changed?" She asked, stumping the poor dwarf.

"What do you mean?" He rumbled lowly, though his enraged tone was replaced by something else...bewilderment, maybe?

"Your hair, Thorin. It's black as pitch." She explained, running her fingers through the dark locks to prove her point. "And your eyes...I don't think I've ever seen them so blue. You look younger, as well. Like you don't know the strife of the world..." Her words seemed to run out as she watched his eyes grow in shock. "Thorin, what is it?" Without a word, the dwarf reached forward to grasp at her hair lightly. He pulled a blue lock into her view and before her very eyes it lost all pigment, washing to the white blonde she'd known it to be before...before Gandalf. "Oh my..."

"Lothrena...is this...is this the  _true_  you?" Thorin asked heavily. A joyful sob or two escaped the elf as she twirled the light strands between her fingers.

"Yes!" She gasped out, dropping the hair to grip tightly at his shoulders. "Thorin! I am not defective! I'm not..." She sobbed openly now, a smile on her lips. Before she hadn't known if she were dead or alive, even now she didn't know, but her hair was not the color of death and water. And right now, that's all she cared about. That and the dwarf standing before her.

"Defective?" He seemed to spit the word out, like it burned his tongue. "Lothrena, you were  _never_  defective. Your hair...your eyes... _you_  have always been beautiful to me."

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

Without word or warning, Thorin captured the elf's lips in a bruising kiss and pressed her flush against the tree. Strong, wild hands hurried at the fastenings on her pants as her own ripped the thong that held his hair back. His black mane fell free about his shoulders as he ripped her pants down her long legs, worshiping every inch of skin as it was bared to him. His rough beard scrapped at the elf's thighs as he kissed down to her ankles before reappearing at her neck and latching on. Soft moans tumbled from her lips when his thick hand reached down to cup her between her legs.

"Louder." He growled, taking to time to prepare her. His finger thrust in hard, finding her already quite wet. He let loose a growl that caused her toes to curl at the feeling against his fingers. "Love, you are  _drenched_."

"So do something about it!" She mewled, her hips rocking against his hand with a mind of their own. His low chuckle seemed decibels lower than usual, and his pupils had almost taken over his blue irises.

"As you wish." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He was gone from her only a moment to rip the lacings of his own pants free, but she still whimpered as if he'd been gone forever. His pants fell about his boots which dug into the earth in his passion. Teeth scraped over the king's thick throat and he growled lowly as he shoved her against the tree once more. Even with the Mirkwood air clouding her mind, she was glad for her tunic protecting her back from the rough bark. His long tunic hung over what she craved most, the fabric tenting out with tension. Noticing this, he settled himself between her legs and began grinding his hips against hers. Her soft mewls grew louder, becoming throaty moans and pants. "What do you want me to do?" He huffed, the friction getting to him as well. He was met with her biting her lips frantically. Not the reaction he wanted. With a particularly hard thrust he snuck his fingers beneath her tunic and sought out the bundle of nerves between her legs. This earned him a sharp cry as her head fell back against the tree. "Do you want me?" He demanded, his fingers growing in pressure. If she didn't answer him soon, she was going to wear a hole in her lip.

"Yes!" She gasped out, gripped at his ass through his own tunic. She delighted in the groan it earned from him.

"Yes. what?" He breathed, locking eyes with her. The silver eyes were far from the honey he was used to. He tangled his fingers in her curly blonde hair and tugged, exposing her neck to him. She gasped as he nipped at her.

"Yes, I want you!" She growled back at him, not caring if the others heard them. They were no doubt too lost in their own illusions to care. She hadn't heard them for some time now...

"Good girl." With that, he set upon her lips, biting and sucking until she writhed beneath him. Broad fingers spread her legs apart with a swat and he shoved himself into her unceremoniously. They groaned in unison, not wasting a single moment before they began to thrust against each other. Her lithe fingers found his scalp in the tangle of black hair as her thumbs traced his soft, youthful cheeks. His dark eyes bore into hers and teeth bared and breathes panted. His firm hands swatted at her backside, pulling a squeal from the elf, followed by a groan as her insides squeezed and fluttered about him. She returned the favor. As her hand stung upon his skin, he set her with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow before settling into an unforgiving pace.

They were both galloping toward the edge, and when he shifted one foot back to reach deeper, she screamed. Her arms flew to find anything to grab onto. When her hands purchased on some sort of spongey material, she gripped for dear life. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer, and she too chanted his, until final they both groaned as they rode out a mutual orgasm before sinking to the forest floor.

~~ **_:*:_ ** ~~

As they landed among the leaves at their feet, Thorin gingerly tugged the elf's pants up, and then his own. They lay there for a moment, not rising at they reattached their weapons about their waists. They were both still panting when they heard movement. Opening her mouth to ask what it might have been, Thorin threw up a hand, suddenly hearing the rest of the company. "Silence!" He hissed at them as they staggered over to the panting pair. "We're being watched." He whispered to the dumbfounded dwarves. The hobbit was nowhere to be found. Another rustle caught their attention, followed by the snapping of a twig.

Silver and sapphire eyes looked above to see a monstrous spider looming over them, it's fangs moist with venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my pitiful rough sex, I get so self conscious when writing smut.
> 
> Two chapters in one day! Woo! More to come soon! xx


	27. Spiders, Sting, and Liars

When Bilbo awoke from his fall, he found himself wrapped tightly in a spider's web, the great monster tugging him to Gods only know where. When the spider stopped to come to stand over him and run its disgusting limbs over his body, he released sting into the creature's abdomen. Dying with several shrieks, the filth fell from his body and plopped to the forest floor as he struggled free from the bindings. His skin began to crawl as he looked around at the webs encasing his friends. With a deep breath, he drew the golden ring he'd found in the Goblin caves from his pocket and slipped it onto his finger. All at once, the cloudy feeling from the Mirkwood air fled his body, followed by the chalky vision and unsettling taste that had affronted his senses last he'd put on the gold band. Voices suddenly became clear as well, voices lingering over the trees.

" _Let's feast!_ " They hissed, a unsettling clicking in their pattern of speech. " _I hunger! Let us kill them now! Feast while their blood still warms their veins!_ "

"Yes, feast!" One hissed, coming straight for the hobbit. He ducked at the last moment, shuttering as the creature crawled above him. A figure began to flitter in its casing, the large size alerting Bilbo that this was Bombur. The spiders set upon him and attempted to still him. All but one. No, this one was lingering over the longest of the sacks. _Lothrena_  " _This one smells delicious._ " The spider hissed in delight, running its feelings over the casing before cackling with glee -  _if you could even call it that_. " _Elven! Two for one!_ " Bilbo decided this was as good a time as any to pick up the chunk of wood at his feet and toss it far into the webs. It certainly got their attention.

The mass of spiders scuttled away to find the source of movement in their web. The one over the elf hadn't moved however, and was twirling her in its many legs. "Just a taste." It muttered, opening its jaws. With a surge of adrenaline, the hobbit slashed at its back, then its legs when it turned to him. " _Where is it? Where is it?! **Where is it?**_ " The foul creature barked in pain. " _Stings! It stings!_ "

* * *

At the sound of a pained howl, Lothrena jerked awake. Her eyes snapped open, but all she could see was white woven fiber.  _What on Earth?_  A loud thump caused her to jump as she tore at the casing with her fingers. When she had broken through and effectively coated her fingers in sticky web, her eyes found the hobbit. "Sting..." He mused. "That's a good name! Sting." A pleased grin settled on his features.

"Bilbo!" She cried, leaping from the disgusting bindings. She too drew her sword for good measure if one of the slimy bastards had decided to sneak up on them.

"What happened? Last I knew, we were with the company, the next everything was dark." She looked around, taking in all the dwarf shaped casings.

"They did the same to me. Lothrena, I know how to get out of here! I know where the Lonely Mountain is!" They both delighted at this knowledge and began about cutting their companions free.

When everyone was free, the began searching for Bilbo and Lothrena. "Bilbo? Lothrena? Where are they?" Dwalin called out, searching among the carcasses of the webbing.

"We're up here!" They called, about to set on their way down to the forest floor. A roaring spider suddenly leapt upon them, knocking Lothrena to the side and going for the easier prize. As Bilbo thrust his sword up into the spider, the elf hacked at it from above, all of them suddenly losing their balance. They hurtled to the forest floor, the hobbit crying out in fear. Sheathing her sword and grabbing hold of the halfing, she caught onto a low hanging branch and softened their fall to the forest floor. "No!" The hobbit called as something flew from his grasp. Lothrena landed gracefully on her feet, a frightened hobbit in her hands. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ruffled through the forest floor looking for his lost treasure.

A quick scuttling caught the elf's attention and she joined the dwarves fighting the mass of spiders. The creatures fell quickly, all of their clicking making her uneasy. "Die, gods damn you!" The constant barrage of spiders seemed to never end, much to Lothrena's discomfort. She quickly came to Thorin's side, hacking at any beast that came their way. "Stop. Hissing!" She roared, just wanting this to be over and her to be far from these fucking things.

Then there was a sound that definitely did not belong to a spider. Male groans came from above as the spiders fell one by one. From under the final spider's belly came a blonde elf. Watching as he drew back for an arrow, Lothrena's quick hand dove for her own, aiming her arrow at his head as his trained on Thorin. "Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf." He snapped. "It would be my pleasure. " More elven revealed themselves from the shadows, their own bows at the ready. Scanning over the hunting party, Lothrena lowered her weapon. Looking to her dwarven lover, she noticed the silver had returned to his hair, the lines to his face, and the darkness to his eyes.  _The spell must've broken..._ "You." The blonde elf snapped. "Are they holding you prisoner?" He asked, his arrow still trained on Thorin.

"No!" She scoffed, mortified he would even ask such a thing. He seemed just as mortified at her answer.

"You would travel with these horrid creatures willingly?" His disbelieving tone offended her, and no doubt her lover. Casting his pale blue eyes up and down the elf before him he commanded the others swiftly. "Search them!"

Within moments, elvish hands were all about them taking blades from every crevice they found. Nothing was too private, not even Gloin's locket holding photos of his wife and child. The elf returned to standing before Thorin as he ripped Orcrist from his fingers. " _This is an ancient Elvish blade, forged by my kin._  Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin answered shortly, staring daggers into the elf's skull. He didn't take very kindly to this. The blade Thorin called his own was soon held too close to his throat as the elf seethed.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

"You dare call him a liar?" Lothrena snapped before she could hold her tongue.

Pale blue eyes watched her with amusement. "Excuse me? You would tell me he is not? How then did he come across a blade of such make?"

"An elf travels in his company and you would doubt how he came about owning a blade of Elvish make?" She growled, staring her own white hot daggers at this pompous man. He chuckled lowly, lowering the sword. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realized was so loud.

"Then you are a liar as well." He mused, all friendliness escaping his tone. "I know you, _Selde i Paluure_. I would recognize you anywhere. I know your tales, and I know you would have no means of coming across this blade yourself. You are both liars." His speech came out in a rushed, snappish tone as he advanced on Lothrena. Finally he came to stand in front of her, his pale eyes sizing her up once more, this time with a smirk. "And we know exactly where to put liars."

The elf barked out a command and suddenly they were being shoved along the path. It was in that moment, she realized something. Turning to her lover she whispered for only his ears to hear. "Thorin, where's Bilbo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking. Hate. Spiders!  
> My skin was crawling the whole time I was writing this!
> 
> AAAAND I decided no Tauriel. I'm sorry, I just can't commit to adding her and Kili's romance in this fic because it would eat up too much time if I wrote it in detail and if I were to write it I wouldn't want to brush it off, so I just decided to take it out all together.  
> If she does make an appearance it will strictly be as just captain of the guard and not Kili's crush. **Sorry if this bothers anyone, she'll be in my OCxFili story as Kili's love interes**


	28. King to King, Elf to Elf

The elves were silent as they led their prisoners within their gates and across a long stretch of roots that made up a bridge into the impressive kingdom. As the company was ushered to the dungeon, Lothrena caught only a fleeting glance at the throne and the impressive creature who was draped across it. Even such a brief glimpse caused shivers to ripple down her spine. This man oozed power, and he knew it.

Rough hands shoved the dwarves into their cells, each one being led to their own - save for Lothrena and the king. The red headed elven woman who seemed to be in charge looked upon Lothrena knowingly as her eyes flittered between the two. It seemed even one as cold as her would not seperate two bound hearts. Or perhaps she suspected hatred between them? Perhaps she sought to make them as uncomfortable as possible? For whatever reason Thorin was tossed into his cell, followed closely by a flailing Lothrena as she was shoved as well.

Lothrena huffed as her side met the stone wall and the air rushed from her lungs. She fixed the elf who was now shutting their cell door with a harsh glare. The gesture went unnoticed as Thorin began to prod at her side, checking for wounds. He sighed deeply as he found none, then settled beside her. All around them, the dwarves began to pull, kick, and charge against the bars. Lothrena's skull began to pound with the sounds of their fruitless attempts.

"Leave it!" Balin commanded suddenly, pulling a sigh of relief from the elf. "This is no orc dungeon. These are the halls of the woodland realm! No one leaves here but by the king's consent." Honey eyes found the silhouette of the king sitting stiffly against the cold stone walls. His eyes were cast downward, flittering frantically. Lothrena watched as he turned over every plan for escape in his head, his expression darkening as he realized each one would fail. Before she could even so much as reach out to comfort her lover, a harsh hand cast her to the side as guards made their way to the dwarf in question. Thorin roared in fury as his elf was once more thrown against the rocky walls and chirped in pain. These bastards would pay for hurting her so.

Thorin's grunts grew further away as the guards effortlessly hauled the dwarf away. Soon it was replaced by the chilling voice of the Elven king of Mirkwood. His deep timbre wafted through the air and right through Lothrena's chest, much like a knife. She gritted her teeth as his voice tortured her, but she could not make out a single word. Thorin's voice thundered now as he lashed out at the pale elf, even his angry rumble giving Lothrena some comfort even though he was far from her. The Elven king was not unaffected by this. His calm exterior seemed to crack slowly, finally exploding as an energy fizzed all around him. She could feel the fury between them melting down over the walls as something about the king changed, but only for a brief moment. Finally his voice faded into almost a whisper before finally Lothrena heard the clanking of the guards' armor once more. "Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient, I can wait."

Lothrena shot to her feet as the king was hauled to the dungeon once more. Soft arms enveloped the king as he was tossed unceremoniously into the cell. Lothrena's lithe body softened his fall, catching him as her honey eyes burned the men who stood before them now.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked frantically, his flushed face coming into view between his bars.

"He did." The king answered shortly as he rose from Lothrena's embrace. "I told him he could go _ishkh khakfe andu null._ Him and all his kin!" Balin and Lothrena cringed at his words. Though she could not understand him, she knew this had been a grave mistake. All at once, she became exhausted of the stubbornness of dwarves. Her honey eyes searched hopelessly for her hobbit friend, her heart throbbing as she could not find him once more. Ever since they had reached the forest, their burglar had been lost to the elf.

Familiar clanking echoed down the stairs, eliciting a groan from the elf. "Think he's giving you another chance to take the offer?" She snapped, her voice cutting deeper than she had intended. The guards opened the door, both prisoners knowing exactly who they came for. Lothrena shied away from her king, not wishing to be shoved once more when they would reach for him. Only they never did. Rough hands hauled her to her feet as the guards led her from the cell. Realization washed over her like ice. "Thorin!" She shrieked as they dragged her up the stairs, oblivious to her struggle to get free.

"Lothrena!" His deep voice roared, suddenly being swallowed by the depths below as she was brought above. All sound and light from the dungeon ceased to exist, and her heart fell into her stomach. What did he want with her?

Honey eyes met piercing blue depths as she was hurled before the king's feet. His pale mouth was pulled up in a smirk that made her insides wretch. "Strange traveling companions you keep, my dear." He offered, gesturing for a guard to lift her to her feet.  _Gods forbid the lazy sod help me himself._  "How did you come to meet these...dwarves?" The Elven king spat the last word out like poison as he circled the strange woman before him, eyeing her suspiciously. His icy eyes scanned every inch of her, his lips curling back in a sneer. "Something tells me they did not imprison you. No, you joined them willingly, didn't you?"

"Aye." She answered shortly, only allowing herself to watch his strides as he circled her. She knew if she were to look to his face, she would lose the strength she held now in his presence.

"My dear, you do not know this world." He mused under his breath, a slender finger cupping her chin. She swallowed heavily as his piercing eyes held hers. " _Selde i Paluure._ " Her elvish name still seemed so foreign to her. "You are so much less than I was expecting." The great man turned on his heal, ascending to his throne as she fumed and struggled in her captor's grasp. "You are much younger than I had heard, but this does not surprise me. When I was told  _Selde i Paluure_  had entered my gates, I was sure a powerful presence would captivate us all. You can understand my disappointment upon learning she came with dwarves. You are nothing they make you out to be." He chuckled darkly, beckoning a guard with the crook of a long finger. "So tell me,  _naug melar_ , which one of these crude weapons was yours, hmm?" The guard had now returned with all of the dwarves' weapons in tow.

Lothrena stood tall and silent as the Elven king picked up Dwalin's battle ax, tipping it in question toward her. She said nothing. Not letting this show of defiance sway him, he continued, throwing the dwarven weapon to the ground. She watched in silence, her teeth clenched shut behind her lips as more weapons were shown to her. First Balin's, then Nori's, Fili's, Kili's, and even poor Ori's small slingshot. Still she said nothing, not even her eyes giving him so much as a hint. Finally his pale fingers wrapped around the hilt of Thorin's sword and he approached her. "This one is unlike the others." He mused, running his finger tips over the gorgeous metal. "Though I'm told Thorin Oakenshield was wielding this particular blade." His eyes scorched her now. "And you defended his claim over this weapon? A dwarf, believing he had some right to wield a weapon made by  _my_  kin?" He snapped. Straightening suddenly, he tossed the blade down at her feet as the fingers holding her arms tightened. Her honey eyes widened slightly as he made his way to the final weapon. "Another of Elvish make." He mused, examining this one much like he did Thorin's. His fingers prodded at the blade, memorizing every curve and dip in the design. His exploration ceased as a whisper of a tickle brushed at his palm. His blue eyes seemed to burn red as they snapped to meet hers.

"How  _dare_ you?" He seethed, holding Lothrena's very sword to her throat. "You dare to come into  _my_  kingdom,  _my_ land, and insult me like  _this_?" His voice echoed in the great hall and she knew her lover could hear his fury.

"My lord, I don't know what -" A sharp shriek escaped her as his fist knotted tightly in her hair.

"I have had enough of your lies, wench." He growled. "I know a courting sword when I see one." He spat, thrusting the hilt before her eyes. The braid of Thorin's hair dangled in front of her eyes, Thranduil's eyes staring at her forcefully. "You  _dare_ allow that filth to feel the touch of an elf? You dare-" He whipped around suddenly, violently handing the blade off before turning back to her. His lithe fingers gripped her arms sharply, digging into her skin much like a dagger. A fire passed through them where his fingers met her delicate skin, the air around them crackling with magic so furiously it made her head spin. It was as if she could feel every emotion that was clouding his mind. And he, hers. As the sensation grew stronger, the king's blue eyes widened, glancing down, then back up once more as realization flooded through his very being. Lothrena didn't make so much as a sound as the back of the king's hand met her face roughly, a loud smack echoing in the silence. "You dare carry that filth in your belly?"

Lothrena's eyes widened now, freezing upon the king.  _Filth? **My**  belly? No, this cannot be. It cannot!_The king's lips curled once more as he took in the elven woman crumpled on the ground before him. He could still feel the trace of two heartbeats thrumming beneath his fingertips. "Perhaps you may still be of some use to me. I wonder, to what lengths would the dwarven king go for his lover?" Lothrena's hand settled upon her stomach as she watched the king ascend to his great throne once more. With a graceful and swift turn, he settled upon it in a single fluid motion. "Get her out of my sight."

The woman was numb, too shocked to fight, as she was hauled to her feet and drug to the dungeons below once more. As her lover came into view, his eyes watering at the sight of his limp elf and his fists clinging so tightly to the bars his knuckles turned white, she suddenly found it hard to breathe. What was she going to tell Thorin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so **_SO_** sorry you guys! I was out of state for a week of auditions and stress kicked my butt.  
>  I'll be updating again tomorrow! Do not fret!  
> HAVE A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER! ;D
> 
> xx
> 
> _naug melar_ \- dwarf lover


	29. Dagora N'alaquel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Trigger Warning_**  No rape is carried out, but it is threatened. As always, I'll mark it.
> 
> * * *

Thorin could almost weep as Lothrena was returned to him, batting away the elves as he gingerly took her in his arms. As he rained kisses down upon her, he searched to meet the honey eyes he loved, but she would not grant him even this. She was lost in her own thoughts. The sickness now made sense, the fatigue as well. Gods only know it explains the mood swings and how she had been quick to bite someone's head off, then not a moment later feel wrong for doing so. This place was a nightmare, and she wanted out. Hanging her head, the elf let the tears that pricked at her eyes flow freely.

The king's heart clenched at the sound of his betrothed sobbing the way she did. The heaving gasps split his heart in two. Wrapping his massive arms around her, Thorin pulled her in tightly. She didn't resist. Falling limply into his embrace, Lothrena found some comfort in his touch...but not much. What was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell him? She sure as hell was not going to tell him here. No, she wanted the news to be joyous and not surrounded by any fear. This place was to dark held too many bad omens. No, she would tell him when the time was right. She would tell them when they reached the mountain.

When Lothrena's sobs died down into soft sighs, Thorin relaxed. The elf now lay sleeping in his lap and it was all he could do not to shed tears as well. The dwarf's hand gingerly brushed her dark locks from her face before leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek bone.

* * *

For days they waited in the dungeon, the only one being brought back and forth being Lothrena. She would be taken away for hours on end, leaving Thorin to pace and growl restlessly. He worried for her. He knew the king's wrath, and he had heard the anger in his voice at the discovery of their betrothal. There was no doubt in his mind that the king had been torturing her for his own enjoyment, and enjoyment of the knowledge that he had command over something that belonged to Thorin Oakenshield.

Lothrena would return each time, appearing as a husk until she would lay eyes on her king. Then there was a brief spark of light. But after that, only tears. The elf would cry herself to sleep in her dwarf's lap. Some nights he wouldn't sleep, Lothrena worried him too much. She would thrash and cry out in fear, much like she did when she was hauled away. Each time, Thorin would wake her and comfort the sobbing woman he loved so dearly.

The third night was particularly nasty. She had been hauled away for what had seemed like days. The entire company had listened in disgusted silence as the king laughed at Lothrena's tears. She had been bound before him, subjected to his magic the bastard would used it to urge her to convince her lover to take his offer. Each time she refused, speaking not a single word of it when she was returned to him.

This time was different than she had grown accustomed to. He did not burn her with his magic, did not twist her insides in sport. No, this time he approached her calmly and shed his regal cloak.

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

Before all the guards present, Thranduil stood naked as the day he was born, save for the sharp crown that sat upon his head. The words he'd uttered would forever be burned in her mind. "Your king," he spat, "Thorin, has taken so much from me. Shall I take something from him?" She glared fire into the core of his being as he smirked down upon her. He licked his lips as he slipped a single finger belong her chin and urged her to standing. He still towered over her this way. "Shall I replace the filth inside of you with what should truly be there? Shall I give you a pure blooded child?" The king leaned in closely, his silken locks brushing over Lothrena's shoulder. "Come my dear, I promise you'll enjoy it." His lips ran along the exposed skin at her neck and teeth clenched in fury. "Dwarves are such crude lovers, no doubt. Shall I show you what it is truly like to make love?"

~~**_:*:_ ** ~~

With those words, Lothrena reared back from his touch. In this moment she did not fear the repercussions. "How dare you?" She snapped, the fire inside her burning brightly as she advanced on the naked elf. "How dare you  _ever_ insinuate what Thorin and I share is not true love! As if you would know! Your heart is black,  _my king_  and I pity you." She hissed, spitting upon his cheek. With a simple flick of his hand, he stilled the guards that had made towards her. He wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his robe that he had donned at her outburst. "And how  _dare_ you  _ever_  threaten a woman in such a way?  _ar' lle essa lle aran!_ " Guards approached her now, the king doing nothing to stop them as he stared wide eyed at the woman before him.

She violently shrugged a hand away as she glared at the offending elf. "I can walk by myself, thank you." She snapped as she led the guards below. Upon entering her cell, Lothrena leapt into her lovers arms and, for the first time in a while, did not cry as she drifted into a well earned sleep.

* * *

He hadn't even realized he'd drifted off to sleep as well until the company's shouts of joy woke him abruptly. The elf woke with a start as well as a chorus of relief sprang from the dwarves as they welcomed their lost friend, but he hushed them quickly. "Shh!" Bilbo cautioned as he worked the lock holding Thorin and Lothrena. "There are guards near by!" Not a second later, the door was opened and the elf scooped the small hobbit up into her arms before peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"Oh Bilbo! I was worried we had lost you!" He smiled brightly and winked as the elf set him down, only for him to sprint away to free the dwarves. When the whole company had been freed, they followed the burglar silently.

Creeping below, the found themselves among two sleeping elves.  _Drunk, no doubt_. Lothrena tsked as she looked them over. Bofur's hushed voice caught her attention. "Oh, I don't believe this! We're in the cellars! You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Sharp ears twitched as the sound of running water flooded her senses.

"Shh!" Lothrena cautioned, following the hobbit closely. When her eyes set upon barrels she smiled widely at him. "Oh, dear mister Baggins you are a genius!" He puffed up proudly for a moment, going a slight shade of pink as the elf ruffled his curly hair.

"Alright, into the barrels now. Quickly!" He instructed, a wary Dwalin turning on him.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" A soft hand came to rest on his shoulder, the bald dwarf visibly relaxing.

"They won't, master dwarf. I promise." Her sweet smile matched the sweet tone that rolled off her tongue. "We have to trust him." She urged, now looking to her dark lover. His air had changed upon her return and had not recovered since. She was worried for him, but as his sapphire eyes met her honey orbs, she knew he understood.

"Do as he says." Thorin commanded quickly, lacing his thick fingers with Lothrena's slim ones and leading her to a barrel. The proud dwarf kneeled upon one knee and acted as a stepping stool for his lady. As she rose, her pale hand cupped his cheek and she granted him a smile. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something...broken about this smile. As everyone settled into their barrels, Thorin squeezing into the one beside Lothrena, Bofur popped his head out.

"What do we do now?" All eyes fell upon the hobbit and he shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth once...twice...searching for the right words to say before, finally, he decided upon a chilling statement.

"Hold your breath." Chatter rose up from the confused dwarves as Bilbo made his way to a lever on the ground. Honey eyes grew wide as Lothrena gulped for a huge breath of air before all the barrels plummeted into the water below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all you Thranduil lovers out there!  
> I love him too, but felt he would be so. damn. done. with Thorin and Lothrena!  
> Please don't hate me!
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback! Love you guys! xx  
> ar' lle essa lle aran - And you call yourself a king


	30. River Fight

Lothrena gasped for air as her barrel bobbed back and forth, finally settling into an upright float. A massive hand wrapped about the brim of her barrel as Thorin drug her vessel flush to his. The elf pulled him in by his soaking wet mane and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. She ignored the chafing feeling upon her soft skin, just reveling in their freedom and the knowledge that she was free from that Elven bastard's control. A sudden splash pulled her from Thorin's chapped lips as Bilbo joined the company once more.

Thorin let loose a hearty roar of a chuckle as Bilbo was drug into a barrel. "Well done master Baggins!" And with that, they set off to rowing down the river, Thorin's hand never once leaving the brim of Lothrena's barrel.

As light greeted their eyes, they almost cheered. That is, until the realization struck them.  _Shit_. The elf gasped for air as the barrels fell over the side of the water fall, gaining speed as they bobbed further and further down the path. As the company weaved through the rocks and logs in the water, the stream began to push them apart if only for a moment. Lothrena gripped Thorin's vessel now as they pulled each other closer and paddled through the obstacles. Their heads whipped about as the sounding of a horn ghosted through the air and the gate before them began to shut.

"No!" Thorin shouted as he stopped dead against the bars that now trapped the company. As barrel upon barrel began to pile up in the small crevice, the guards drew their bows, ready to strike at any moment. But that moment never came. No, instead they were all shot down where they stood, Orcs flooding over the elven walls. A bloody battle broke out on this outer wall of the elven kingdom as Orc and elf fought, and the poor dwarves were left as sitting ducks. Orcs began to dive at the dwarves, some quickly drowning, in their attempts to attack the company. As one particularly nasty dwarf popped up from the water near Dwalin, the warrior simply knocked him on the head before holding him underwater. The orc stopped struggling fairly quickly, a triumphant smirk settling upon Dwalin's face.

" _Slay them all!_ " Lothrena's lip curled as her eyes settled upon Bolg and in this moment she wished for nothing more than to have her bow and arrows back. How she longed to shoot down this slimy bastard. Her prayer seemed to be answered in a moment as an orc fell from above, toting just what she wished for. She retrieved the crude weapon and knocked the poor excuse for an arrow before shooting down the beast that Kili was currently struggling against.

All around them elves and orcs clashed, the scum growing ever closer. Chaos ensued as Orcs fought dwarves, elves fought orcs, and the dwarves simply struggled not to drown under the thriving battle.

Casting her glance to the lever that was the only thing standing between the company and freedom, Lothrena timed an arrow with the movement of an orc. Using his weight, she let her arrow fly and imbed itself in his skull, knocking the full impact of his weight to fall against the contraption. With a mighty whoosh, the gate swung open and the barrels began to bob freely once more. It became quite difficult to keep heads above water and Lothrena quickly realized she'd lost hold of Thorin's barrel. Orcs flooded in from all around them and arrows flew in both directions, Lothrena's arrows thankfully finding their marks easier than the orcs'.

In a moment, however, Lothrena realized they were not alone. Casting her eyes to the shore she found the king's son and the redheaded captain of the guard shooting down any creature that got to close to the company. She wouldn't lie, she did not mind the help...she was quickly running out of arrows. When this unfortunate fear came to fact, she gripped a passing orc's ankle and drug the creature into his watery grave. As he struggled, Thorin gripped his ax, knocked the life from the foul creature, then turned to chuck the weapon into an orc who was preparing to leap upon Balin. This orc's weapon fell, supplying Thorin with another line of defense.

The dwarves passed the weapon along the line, using it to take down any and every orc and goblin who grew too close. As orcish bodies fell into the river, things began moving all too fast. The elves were quickly catching up and as the blond man stood upon Dwalin and Balin's heads, she wondered whose side they were on! Water rushed into her lungs and her sight began to blur as the salt burned. A strong hand ripped her from her barrel that was quickly falling apart and soon she found herself wrapped around Thorin's stocky body within his barrel. She'd always loved the water, but now more than ever she just wished for solid land, curse it all!

As she panted against the dwarf and caught her breath, she noticed that weapons had stopped flying and shrieks had stopped filling the air. Casting her honey eyes back for a final time, they met the haunting blue eyes of the elven prince as the company bobbed quickly away. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before relaxing into her lover's arms.  _Free...we're finally free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 CHAPTERS! WOOHOO!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's Pm'ed me, given me feedback, and recommended this story! It means the world to me guys! xx love you all!


	31. Feisty Bowman

Thorin paddled with one strong arm using a branch as his oar, the other clinging to the shivering elf curled up against him. "Anything behind us?" He called out.

"Not that I can see!" Balin answered as they all paddled as fast as they could.

"I think we've outrun the orcs!" Bofur said enthusiastically, the comical dwarf teetering left and right as his excitement rocked his barrel.

"Not for long." The king answered shortly. "We've lost the current."

"Bofur's half drowned!" Dwalin called, his soft eyes looking over to Lothrena who was huffing weakly. "It seems our elf has as well!" He frowned, letting his hand rest on her forehead. She was burning up. Thorin and the bald warrior exchanged a wary glance.

"Make for the shore!" The king commanded, holding Lothrena tighter now. As they reached land, Thorin stepped out first, never letting his hand leave Lothrena in anyway. He cradled her side as he embarked, then her hand as she righted herself, and finally her waist as he hoisted the sopping wet woman from the crate.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, cradling Lothrena's pale face. If he didn't know any better he'd say it was paler than usual...

"Yes...I just need a moment." Thorin worried his lower lip with his teeth at her answer.

"Love we don't have a moment. Can you walk?" Struggling to her feet, the elf swayed only once before Thorin caught her and draped her weak arm across his shoulders. "On your feet." He called to the stragglers. "There's an orc pack on our tail." He cautioned as Dori helped a weak Ori to his feet. "We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked, shaking the water from his skull. Everyone struggled with the waterlog filling their heads, all but Thorin and Dwalin. Lothrena wondered if it was their pride that was keeping them upright.

"To the mountain!" Bilbo chirped hopefully. "We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain." The old dwarf dismissed Bilbo easily. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around." The hobbit huffed as if to say the answer was obvious.

"The orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin chipped in, backing up his brother.

As the men of the company argued, a unsettling feeling over took the elf. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, looking over resting dwarves and a huffing hobbit before her eyes settled on a shadowed figure. Her sharp inhale of breath alerted her lover to the danger, and in one swift move he was in front of her using his own body as a shield for hers. Dwalin was also on his feet, ready to use the large branch Thorin had used as an oar to beat away any imposing threat.

With a speed that made Lothrena's head spin, the unnamed man knocked two arrows and whisked the make shift weapons from both Kili and Dwalin's hands.

"Do it again," he cautioned, "and you're dead."

"Excuse me, but um...you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken." Balin dared to ask, stepping forward. When the archer raised his arrow toward the kindly old dwarf, Lothrena gasped sharply, immediately regretting it. Her side ached with a burning pain and she was sure a rib or two were broken. Her sudden outburst had caught the attention of her lover and the offending archer. He had enough dignity to lower his weapon. "That barge over there. It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man eyed the company quickly, his eyes lingering untrustingly on the elf. Finally, he nodded over to the boat and commanded them to bring the barrels.

"What makes you think I would help you?" He asked as he rolled each container onto the ship.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin answered matter-o-factly, a sly grin gracing his crinkled face.

"Aye, as has that coat." Lothrena chirped, feeling strong enough that her sharp tongue had returned to her. Thorin sighed at the sound, knowing she was feeling better now.

"I've no doubt you've got some hungry mouths to feed." Balin chuckled. "How many bairns?"

The archer sighed, not halting his preparations as he answered. "A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I imagine she's just a beauty." Within a moment of Balin's words, Lothrena felt the air change and her hand found its way to his shoulder. The white haired dwarf looked to her curiously and she sharply shook her head once, her eyes finding the archer again. It was only now that he had frozen.

"Aye...she was." The old dwarf bit his tongue upon hearing the man's confession and glanced around sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." The man waved it off with the first smile Lothrena had seen bestow his face. It was flattering on him, she assessed, he should smile more often.

"She was very lucky." Lothrena stated as Dwalin fussed behind her. "To have been wed to one so kind hearted as you."

The distrust reentered his eyes now. "How do you know I am kind hearted?" He asked shortly, much to Thorin's displeasure. He did not appreciate the way this man spoke to his mate.

"I can see it in you." She answered simply. "Besides, not everyone would so willingly help a lost company of travelers." Once again Dwalin huffed behind her, and though she had not heard what he said, she was sure the bald warrior was not paying the man compliments. She almost snapped at him. Almost.

"What's your hurry?" The archer asked now, his hands settling upon his hips.

"What's it to you?" This time Lothrena cast her glare to him, crossing her arms impatiently across her chest. He turned a light shade of red.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants of the blue mountains, journeying to see our kin in the iron hills."

"Simple merchants, you say. And what of the elf?"

"Bodyguard." She answered shortly, not daring to say anything more. Thorin piped up now, coming to stand before his lover.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" The man smirked as he ran his fingers over the banged up lip of a barrel.

"I know where these barrels came from." He said as he crossed his arms and eyed Thorin now.

"What of it?" Thorin's infamous attitude flared up as the man's eyes skated between him and his lover.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the master." He began gathering a rope in his hands now. "All his wealth comes from trade with the woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." As he finished, he tossed the rope haphazardly to Balin, no doubt hoping to catch the poor dwarf off guard. His attempt was thwarted by the quick elf, however, as she caught the rope before it hit the dwarf. He smirked again. "Nice bodyguard."

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." She replied, advancing on him now.

"Aye. But for that, you would need a smuggler." He cast his bow down, leaning to prepare to cast off. Lothrena bit back the successful grin that threatened as he jumped when her foot landed on the deck, holding the boat at bay.

"For which we would pay double." She offered sharply, not bothering with niceties now. She was calling upon the strength she'd bore in the face of the elven king but found it more difficult. This man had done nothing to them. But with that thought, her strength grew. No, he had done nothing to them nor  _for_  them, but he damn well would. As he rose now, he met her stare evenly, fire burning brightly in both their eyes. "Please, archer. You must know the pain and worry of wanting to see your family again."

Now it was Thorin's turn to bite back a satisfied smirk. Gods, his woman was sharp as a whip and feared no one. He had no idea that her head spun and she was hungrier than she'd been in all of her life. And of course she was, she was eating for two.

Looking back to her lover, she smiled to him before whispering only for the archer to hear. "Please sir. Would your wife want you to leave a woman expecting in the wilds?" This seemed to do the trick. The man's eyes widened and without a moment of hesitation, he rose and addressed the dwarves.

"Well are you coming or not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in one day!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all! Please review! xx


	32. Gold and Fish

Lothrena worried at her lower lip with her teeth until it was thoroughly chapped. The ice surrounding the boat did not help. She couldn't be bothered to even so much as twitch in fear when the boat made a close encounter with some rubble of tower in the water. The dwarves were a different story.

"Watch out!" Bofur squeaked, his voice echoing over the cold water and off of hard stone. The king tensed against his elf, his hand that had lazily been tracing circles on her shoulder now clutching for dear life.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" He snapped at the man. Now he knew something was wrong with Lothrena. She did not chide him for the tone he took with Bard, and that was most unlike her. He silently promised himself to have a word with her if there were ever to get another moment alone.

"I was born and bred on these waters, master dwarf." The man answered. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

"Comforting." The elf piped up for a brief moment, her casual and snarky remark giving her dwarf some comfort.  _At least she had not lost her sharp tongue_ , he thought.

"Oh I've had enough of this lippy lakeman." Dwalin gruffed, Lothrena grunting briefly in agreement. The rest of what he had to say was swallowed by the mists around them.

"Oh, Bard! His name's Bard." The hobbit corrected, somewhat half heartedly. The elf craned her neck to get a good look at the halfling.

"You asked him, didn't you?" He nodded, his shy nature suddenly taking hold. A soft smile crossed her lips. "Even in the face of death, a hobbit should never forget his manners, hmm?" This earned her a chuckle, not only from the hobbit, but her love and his two young nephews.

As the dwraves fussed and argued over liking Bard and paying him, Lothrena let her eyes skim the horizon. There was not much to see save for mist and debris of a once proud city, whatever it had been.

"C'mon lads! Turn out your pockets." The dwarves grumbled lowly as they fished for some means to pay the bargeman. Suddenly, Dwalin leaned to Thorin, intending this for his ears only. "How do we know he won't betray us?" He asked.

"We don't." Thorin replied with a heavy heart. A sudden glimmer caught the elf's eye and she smiled slyly to herself.

"Don't be so sure, my love." She winked to the dwarf, who seemed to be lost to her plan.

"Your money, quickly." Bard insisted, having stepped away from steering.

"You'll get your money when we get our provisions, not a moment before." The king replied harshly, his eyes narrowing on the dark man.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

"Bard, a moment?" Hesitantly, the man approached the elf whose eyes were cast down to a sad pile of ropes aboard. "The dwarves do not trust you." She stated simply, looking to him now.

"And you?" They were silent for a long moment as she eyed him warily.

"We'll see." He nodded slowly, not blaming her for her distrust. Their exchange had been nothing short of rushed and dubious. "This master you spoke of, he isn't a wise man, is he?" Arching a brow, Bard shook his head slowly. "And I assume he wouldn't dare speak to the elves of Mirkwood?" Again, Bard shook his head. Lothrena turned the information over in her head before smirking softly. Casting a long, pale finger to the ropes again she asked "how came you by this?" The uniform and dagger of a Mirkwood officer laid abandoned at the bottom of the pile, fitted for a female.

* * *

Nodding to the guards as they passed, Lothrena kept hot on Bard's heels, the light elven armor scraping softly at her neck. It was a simple ensemble, much like Tauriel's only that the scarfy skirt that played against her legs was a royal blue with golden embroidery that played against the dark material. She had thrown her hair into a quick regal braid, her sharp ears and cheek bones put on display for those around them. With the golden blade hooked to her hip, she kept her head high, neck stiff, and strides measured much like she'd observed of her captors for so long. She wouldn't dare let on that her heart was pounding loudly in her ears.

She stood at attention behind Bard as he spoke with a fellow Laketown citizen. As he pointed to the barrels that now housed her companions, she could feel the fear welling up inside her. If she didn't know any better, she could swear she felt the fear of the company as well. When Bard shook the man's hand again and turned on his heel, she followed immediately, worrying over in her mind if the elves she knew would bow to the man or treat him like dirt beneath her. As much as it pained her to do so, she went with the later. As they boarded the boat once more, she sighed heavily.

"How do those pricks not find this act exhausting?" She hissed quietly as Bard motioned the man towards them. He simply shrugged before nodding to the barrels. In a moment the compartments were flooded with fish and it was all Lothrena could do not to burst into a fit of laughter at the dwarves' grunts of disgust.

As they pushed on, the dwarves grew restless and found it hard to keep quiet. Only a quick chide from the elf shut them up. She was not going to let their hygiene destroy their success thus far.

"So, Bard, how is it you came upon this get up in the first place?" The smile that pulled at his cheeks did nothing to hide his amusement.

"I've done a lot of trading with the elves of Mirkwood," he explained, "and I used to have an assistant. You've met Tauriel, I'm sure." He didn't miss the elf gritting her teeth.

"We've met." She answered shortly.

"Well, she did as well. They were both young, they fell in love. I'm sure you can imagine how the Elven King took to that." Bard almost jumped at the humorless bark of laughter that chimed from the elf now leaning against the mast.

"More than you know."

"Aye...there was no way he was going to allow it. But after my wife... _no one_  should live without love." The elf smiled sweetly at that, finally gifting the man with a show of true emotion. He did not miss the way her eyes flitted to Thorin's barrel. And then a moment later turned to laughter at the fish that surrounded him. "So I arranged for them to elope. They met right where I found you, he brought her clothes made from man and she cast her uniform to me swearing that she 'never wanted to see it again.' Its amazing that it fits your perfectly. Though now that I think about it, she was swollen about the belly as well..."

Wide eyes stopped his thought as the elf shook her head violently and put a finger up to her lips, pleading. He was at a loss for words.  _The dwarf doesn't know_. Before he could ask anything more, he cast his eyes ahead.

"We're approaching the toll gate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! xx


	33. Personal Ambassador

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!" An older gentleman came into view, a smile gracing his kind features as he laid eyes on the barge. "Oh! It's you Bard!"

"Morning Percy." He smiled, stepping away from the helm. Bard immediately adapted a new air when speaking to a kind soul such as this.

"Anything to declare?" The two seemed to share a silent joke, and Lothrena wished desperately she could partake in their hushed laughter. This rigid front was going to be the death of her.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Lothrena wouldn't admit it, especially to her dwarven lover, but she was excited to meet Bard's children. But even more so, she was impatient to get her companions out of these smelly fish and her lover into her arms once more.

After a bath, of course.

"You and me both, Bard." The man finally took notice of the elf, nodding with a smile that seemed to hold a certain fear behind it. "Morning, miss." She only allowed herself to nod, not showing the man more kindness tugged at her heart. This was one of the first friendly faces she'd seen since Rivendale. Nothing like the hard, unfeeling faces of the elven guards. And it was evident his fear of elves was well placed, what with their neighbors. She wished desperately to wipe that fear from them. "Here we are." He declared, shuffling to return the paperwork to Bard. "All in order."

At the last moment, an almost gray hand with ragged brown fingernails, torn cuticles, and skin that seemed to be made entirely of dirt plucked the papers from Percy's hand.

"Not. So. Fast." It took everything she had not to toss her stomach over the side of the boat at the sight of this obviously wretched man. "Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm. Only, they're not empty, are they Bard? If I remember correctly, you're licensed as a Bargeman," Lothrena's fingers twitched as Bombur's eye barely came into view beneath the fish that this slug had just removed. "Not a fisherman." She stood her ground, gauging all that this man was. She would bide her time.

"That's none of your business." Bard answered cooly, and Lothrena had to hide her immense enjoyment of the look he gave this vermin.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Scoffing, Bard advanced.

"Oh c'mon, Alfrid have a heart. These people need to eat!" Ignoring his pleas, Alfrid threw the fish into the water and motioned to the muscle at his side.

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side." She'd had enough.

"Is there a problem?" Everything seemed to stop as the elf spoke for the first time. Even she was shocked by the power her voice seemed to hold. Her eyes flicked at the last moment to the guard on her right that reached for the barrel holding her lover. "Sir, I suggest you step back lest you bring down the wrath of Lord Thranduil upon your head."

The sniveling creature dared to approach her. "What would you know of the wrath of Lord Thranduil, miss-" She cut him off short, coming to stand between him and the barrels. There was no question that this was a woman of power and grace. She was not to be trifled with.

"I assure you, I know plenty of my Lord's wrath,  _hwandi._ I carry it out...and gladly." She wanted to bite off her own tongue for ever calling that vile man  _her_ lord. Especially while hers was stuffed under fish for the sake of his kingdom. "I will say it again; step. back." She spat the words as she stared the man down with a fire in her eyes.

"And just who do you think you are? You think you've got the authority to speak to me like that?"

"Oh, most assuredly. I am under specific orders from the king to make sure these fish make it to the citizens of Laketown." He eyed her suspiciously now, his one brow coming to an arch over his right eye.

"And why, pray tell, would the Elven King of Mirkwood deliver  _fish_ to a town of men?" She could hear the snide confidence dripping off of his every word.

"Because,  _nyano_ , what would there be left to trade with if you continue to allow your people to starve to death?" The venom dripped from her words easily, and now she understood how disgust could completely take over one's presence, and the elven guards suddenly made sense. "The fish go to the people. Or my lord will be hearing how upon arrival, Alfrid of Laketown rejected his honor's food and personal ambassador." She laid her hands upon her hips, one clutching tightly to the dagger at her side as she drove each word through his thick skull. "I'm on strict orders to deliver them one way or another. What will it be?"

The man sneered at her, exposing yellowed teeth and pussy gums as he called back his men. "Ever the people's hero, aren't you Bard? Take your fish, your elf, and get out of my sight." Not letting another moment slip by, Bard returned to the helm to steer the ship through the rising gates.

"That was bloody brilliant. One hell of a bodyguard, indeed!" He breathed to the elf, and himself, as he passed by and she struggled to keep the straight look locked upon her features, and to not break out into a smile. She found it much easier, however, when the worm returned to yell once more.

"The master's got his eye on you, just you remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

"And you-don't think you can speak to me and get away with it. You haven't been rid of me yet!" The elf cocked one perfect eyebrow in response as she fixed him with a cold glare.

"Shame."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I  _fucking hate_ Alfrid?
> 
> hwandi - fungus/slime  
>  nyano - rat
> 
> Love you all! Please let me know what you think!  
>  Thank you for all the feedback and patience! xx


	34. Sneaking Inside

Lothrena's hands shook as they passed through the gate, and she was almost positive it wasn't from the cold.

"You alright lass?" Bard asked as he nodded to the folks they passed.

"I almost gutted that bastard. Who is he to deny others food when he dresses so lavishly?" Bard chuckled at the disgust in her voice, and she silently thanked that the dwarves were in the barrels. No doubt Thorin would've strangled the wormish man just for having to look at him, much less the way he talked to them.

"That would be the Master's lackey. Alfred. Horrid man, really."

"If you could even call him a man." The elf mused, her glance catching a soot covered child and his younger sister. Their poor frames held little meat and she had no doubt the poor dears were malnourished. Deciding now was as good a time as any to break her facade, she tossed the two a fish. The smiles and wide eyes that overtook their expression as they caught the gift warmed her heart and she sincerely wondered how the elves could be so cold to anyone without just cause. These people were clearly in need.

Lost in her thoughts, Lothrena failed to notice the boat had stopped until Bard kicked over the barrel that held Nori. Joining in, she reached deep into the smelly produce and tugged her lover to the top. He gasped for air desperately as Dwalin fussed with Bard. Only allowing her smelly dwarf a small peck on the lips, she turned now to the hobbit and hoisted him out effortlessly. The poor creature sputtered in her arms and she let loose a bell like laugh that had been foreign to her after the horror they'd endured in the caves of the elves. The sound stopped short and her smile fell, however, when she locked eyes with a poor old man whose matted and dirty facial hair seemed to swallow up more skin than even the dwarves would've allowed.

"You never saw them." Bard commanded, slipping the man a coin. "The fish you can have for nothing." He added on, causing the man to raise both eyebrows, obviously not willing to argue with that!

As she set Bilbo to his feet, she scooped up a handful of fish, instructing Fili to do the same, before turning to the man as well. "Please make sure everyone is well fed. Your people deserve it." She was rewarded with a mostly toothless smile, a sight that tickled her greatly while also tugging at her heartstrings.

The company followed Bard quickly, Lothrena taking to her facade once more. Holding her neck high and almost gliding, the elf moved swiftly through the alleys Bard led them down. "Da!" A young boy almost galloped up, his brown mop of hair a perfect match to Bard's own mane. "Our house," he whispered, "it's being watched."

* * *

"Da!" A young beauty greeted as he, Bain, and Lothrena entered the home. Lothrena's teeth were on edge. She did not like being so far from Thorin in such an unforgiving place. Both girls embraced him now, and Lothrena stepped to the side. She was unnerved. She did not like it here. She just wanted to be at the mountain,  _now_.

"Bain, get them in." Bard commanded of his son who instantly strolled off to retrieve the dwarves.

"Who is this, papa?" Lothrena's honey eyes snapped over to the small voice who asked this of her father and couldn't help but smile. "I've never seen an elf  _this_  close before!"

"Knowing my...colleagues, I'm not so certain that's a blessing." The elf chuckled, Bard's eyes crinkling with a agreeing smile as she knelt down to the small child. "My name is Lothrena, dear one. And you are?"

"Tilda." She whispered, suddenly timid.

"Da?" The elder girl suddenly asked. "Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Oh, the elf had to bite her tongue at that. It was just  _too_  golden.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked, climbing upon Lothrena's knee.

"Sure!" She answered with a smile. "They've certainly brought me a fair amount of luck." The girl giggled at that, a beautiful sound that made Lothrena's stomach flutter. "And then some..." She whispered to herself as a hand found her stomach. Looking at the beautiful child now, Lothrena secretly wished for a girl.

The dwarves settled by the fire quickly, eager to dry themselves of the disgusting water. Lothrena couldn't blame them, but what she wouldn't give for a bath right now...

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." Bard explained as he handed out clothing to the company.

Bouncing the giggling girl on her lap, Lothrena turned her smile to her lover who was gazing out the window. "You look like you've seen a ghost, my love." She uttered quietly to him as Tilda ran off to help the dwarves dry off. She had taken a particular liking to Fili and Kili, though there was little speculation as to why.

"He has." Balin explained on the king's behalf, putting a hand to her shoulder. "The last time we saw such a weapon, the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Luckily everyone else was too preoccupied with warming up that they didn't feel this corner of the home run cold. Lothrena's breath even left her for a moment. Thorin noticed this, pulling the quivering elf into his arms as she listened in stunned silence to the old dwarf. Balin told her of the battle in Dale and how the only weapon that could pierce a dragon's hide, a black arrow, had been in short supply. And how the archer attacking had never gotten so lucky as to strike the beast where it mattered.

"If the aim of men had been true that day much would've been different." Lothrena was taken aback at the hatred in her king's voice. Did he truly think it would've stopped the dragon from descending upon Erebor?

"You speak as if you were there." Bard assessed as he joined the three by the window. He seemed much more at ease in this place than she'd ever seen since they'd met.

Thorin searched for the right words. "All dwarves know the tale."

"Then you would know that Gideon hit the dragon. He loosened the scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would've killed the beast."

"That's a fairy story lad, nothing more." The boy's hope fled his face. It did not escape the elf.

"I were like to think it as truth, Master Dwalin." Lothrena interjected, so tired of the dwarf angering their hosts. As if it hadn't been bad enough that he threatened to rip the boys arms off and beat him with them if he spoke of the toilet entrance! Eager to move past this, Thorin stepped forward.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons."

"Wait here." And with that the bargeman took his leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! xx


	35. Esgaroth's Salvation?

The dwarves took Bard's absence to huddle together and whisper in haste. They had no idea how long it would take him to return. Kili, Fili, Thorin, and Balin whispered quietly among each other as Lothrena began preparing the fish they'd brought inside. She was not going to let the pride and temper of these dwarves keep Bard's family from a decent meal. Or the company for that matter! It had been days since they'd had anything of sustenance to eat!

The four dwarves whispered loudly, their gruff voices easy to hear, but quite difficult to understand. It wasn't until Bard returned with a bound clutter that they fell silent.

With disappointed groans, the dwarves pulled free the...'weapons' offered to them.

"What is this?" Thorin growled as he weighed the harpoon suspiciously. A great clamor rose up amongst the group as they fussed for real weapons. Dwarves began putting them back, accusing the man of stealing their gold. Even cheery Bofur tossed his in, a sour expression glued to his features.

"You won't find better outside the city armory! All iron forged weapons are held under lock and key."

"Why not take the offer and go?" Balin questioned the king. "I've made due with less, so have you! I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard snapped, causing the whole room to fall silent. Lothrena found herself putting a defensive hand on Tilda's shoulder when she noticed the look on her lover's face. "There are spies watching this house, and probably every dock and roof in the town. You must wait until nightfall." The elf didn't miss the look Thorin exchanged with Dwalin, either.

* * *

Lothrena was not comfortable with this plan. Not at all. Never mind the fact that she was too big to effectively hide as well as the dwarves, but she did not like abandoning Bard the way they did. As the company scurried in the darkness, the elf had to fight herself not to go back. Her pleas hadn't even gotten through to Thorin in the slightest as she begged to stay, just until dark. But he had not listened.

The dwarves made their way into the armory quickly, smiling triumphantly as they each found their weapons of choice. Lothrena simply stood against the wall, her arms crossed as she watched the dwarves loot the armory of its finest weapons. When a bow suddenly appeared in front of her, she turned to see Thorin, offering her arrows as well. "You may not like it, my love, but I will not let the future queen of Erebor leave here unarmed." That got her attention. But she had her pride. Not letting the smile that threatened show, she simply nodded her thanks before hesitantly taking the gifts offered to her. She even gave in herself and grabbed a sword.

A sudden clatter and shout caught everyone's attention as Kili, who had taken more than he could carry thanks to his dwarvish pride, fell soundly down the steps.

Frozen in fear, the company looked to each other as the shouts of men could be heard from outside. The quickly grabbed for weapons to defend themselves, Lothrena knocking an arrow as her king grabbed a spear with one hand and her waist with the other. She was pulled closely to him as guards surrounded them, blades finding the necks of the company.

* * *

Thorin was eerily calm as the company was paraded through the town, Lothrena's hand held defensively in his. More people seemed to pour out of the buildings around them, the chatter growing louder and louder as each judgmental face made its way forward. Soon they were brought before the largest building at the center of the town.

"What is the meaning of this?" The master huffed as he stepped forth, dawning a robe. Lothrena's brows practically shot up to her hairline at sight of the towering man. His hair was greased down, hugging each curve of his fat head, the unbecoming red flushing his all too pale and plump cheeks.

"We caught them stealing weapons, sire."

"Ah. Enemies of the state, eh?"

"A stinking bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire. The elf seems right shifty if you ask me." Alfrid interjected, a sickening smirk creeping across his face as he realized he had the power now. Lothrena had no doubt he would attempt to get her back for the way she spoke to him at the gates. However, she also had no doubt that Thorin would wring this man in two if he dared try.

"Bite your tongue!" Dwalin snapped suddenly, a shocked murmur rippling through the townsfolk. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Lothrena's eyes grew wide as Thorin's hand slipped away from hers and her lover stepped forward.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." He cast a glance back at the shifting elf, her introduction on the tip of his tongue. He didn't dare introduce her, though. No. If the town were to condemn them, he would not drag her down with him. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin spoke now to the people, his mighty voice echoing off of the claustrophobic wooden square. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, full of silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the north! I will see those days return! I will relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" A great roar rose up as Thorin turned now to the daft master, a confused frown weighing at his greasy brow.

"Death!" A voice called through the ruckus. "That is what you will bring upon us!" Bard came forward now, meeting the king's steely stare with his own. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this nay-sayer." Thorin stated calmly, rolling the words around in his head before speaking to the people. "But I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Once again, the town cheered for the king and his golden promises.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king so riven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!" A gentle hand laid upon Bard's shoulder, calming his temper if even for a moment. Her soft honey eyes silently pleaded for help. She understood his pain, his fears. But she could not, and would not, let all of their journey, all of their time together be for not!

"Now, now...we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame! Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale,  _your_  ancestor who failed to kill the beast!"

Realization washed over Thorin's stoney features as he stared the bargeman down, his sapphire eyes landing on Lothrena's hand at his shoulder. As if fire had burned her, she recoiled sharply. She could not hide the betrayed gleam in her own eyes as she looked to the company's recent savior. Did he care only for the homes of his own people? Who was he to deem Thorin and  _his_ people were any less deserving of their true home?

"We all know the story! Arrow after arrow he shot, every one missing its mark." Alfrid spat, riling up the crowd as well.

"You have no right." Bard hissed at Thorin. "No right to enter that mountain."

"And you've no right to tell us where we can and cannot go!" Lothrena snapped now, coming to stand beside the dwarven king. "I am sorry Bard, but it is their home. If the right is not theirs, not Thorin's...then whose is it?" Thick fingers wound between slender ones as the dwarf's heart warmed at her courage. He loved this elf, in this moment, more than he had yet. He loved the fire in her, the honor, and the passion. She had a fierce love for these men she'd grown so fond of, and she was not about to back down without a fight.

"I speak to the master of the men of the lake." Thorin spoke now, his hand squeezing the elf's tighter as he approached the master. "Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?" The master seemed to weight his offer for only a moment before a near toothless grin graced his face.

"I say unto you...welcome! Welcome King Under the Mountain!" For seemingly the thousandth time tonight, the people cheered. But now so did the dwarves, so did the master, and so did an elf who was swung around in her lover's arms as realized they were _that_  much closer to getting home. To  _their_ home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Spring break ate up my life this past week and I have no shame in saying all I did was eat, sleep, and play Skyrim!  
> Thanks for your patience, next chapter to come tomorrow! xoxo
> 
> (P.S. Would anyone be interested in reading a Skyrim fic if I were to write it?  
> I will also be starting a FilixOC fic soon as well!)


	36. A Final Night's Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! look for the breaks in the story!  ~~ _**:*:** _~~

Lothrena flopped down on the bed her corset feeling as if it may burst from how stuffed she was. Upon welcoming the company, the master had ordered the townsfolk prepare the finest feast for the weary warriors. Granted, it was only the fish they had brought in that afternoon, a few small birds, and assorted fruits and vegetables and couldn't hold a candle to the feasts of Rivendale. This did not stop Lothrena, however, who ate it with wreckless abandon and little care for ceremony. Manners be damned, this elf was hungry!

She huffed now as her satisfied belly grumbled its delight. Thorin chuckled deeply as he settled upon the bed beside her, his own stomach voicing its content. His whiskered cheeks rubbed at her soft neck, enticing her musical laughter to fill the room they had been given. The room was in the master's house, thankfully opposite and far from that of the master's himself and a full floor away from Alfrid's. The company was given full command of the inn for the night, and Lothrena had no doubt the warriors were partaking in some after feast drink.

"My love, are you happy?" Thorin asked as he nipped at the tender skin of her collarbone. "I feel as if I've brought you nothing but pain."

"I'm always happy when I am with you." She answered with a sigh, her eyelids falling heavy as his tongue joined in the assault at the base of her neck.

"I dare not lie to you, Amrâlimê. It will only get harder from here. I...fear for your safety once we reach the mountain."

"Thorin, this whole adventure has been far from easy. I have nearly died more times than I care to count,  _you've_  almost died more times than I care to count..." He chuckled quietly at that, not exactly a humorous sound. More of a rumble in agreement. "And there was the time that you hated me..." She teased quietly as she ran her fingers through his pitch and silver locks.

"And what a fool I was to hate one such as you." He huffed, burying his face into the crook of her pale neck. His cheeks flushed hotly as he thought over the time it had taken them to fall in love. No...the time it had taken him to fall in love.

Even through the way he treated her, simply for what and who she was, she was kind to him. She smiled her dazzling smile at him, infected him with her sweet laughter, and Mahal the way his heart had hammered heavily in his chest the first time he heard her singing the song of mountain fire. In that moment he had known. He knew there was no other meant to rule by his side, no one but this kind, intelligent, and beautiful creature that was  _his_ and his alone.

"Thorin?" She asked quietly, craning her neck to meet his strong gaze. As they did every time, those blue depths stole the breath right out of her lungs. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his forever crinkled brow. Even as he smiled, the anger and pain of his ancestors was locked proudly on his forehead. "I love you more than life itself...I would die for you, my king." Now it was his turn to lose his breath.

"And I for you, my queen." A rush zipped through her blood at that.  _Queen. I'm to be Queen Under the Mountain..._  "I cannot wait to see you upon the throne." He continued. "You are meant to rule, my love. I have never seen one so compassionate and thoughtful as you. You are so quick to throw your needs aside for the needs of others. You are the kindest woman I have ever met. I do not deserve you. You are far too good to me."

"Thorin..." she breathed, "it is I who do not deserve you. You are wise and regal, and though you try so to hide it, you are also kind. You are a good man. A wonderful man. I cannot wait to be pledged to you." A dazzling white smile swept across his chapped lips.

"Nor I, Lothrena. I shall forge you a courting sword fit for a queen. I will court you the way a glorious woman such as yourself is meant to be courted! I will gift you gowns, and jewels! I will teach you Khuzdul, and we will have a magnificent wedding. They will sing of it for centuries!" He shouted, jumping up upon the bed to mime drunken dwarves swaying as he sang in his people's tongue. "And they will sing of the fair, wondrous, and beautiful elven Queen Under the Mountain. If it would please you, my love...I would even learn the elven tongue for you." Her eyes widened at this proclamation, shocked that Thorin would dare promise such a thing. He took her silence as an opportunity to sweep her off her feet yet again.

She giggled as he fell to his knees upon the bed, capturing her lips with his own. She sighed into the kiss, reveling in the time they could take. This kiss did not need to be rushed. They were not being hunted, they were not being held captive. They were on their own terms and this kiss was not desperate, clinging to each other simply to remind each other that they were there. No, it was to guarantee they would  _always_  be there.

It was a slow kiss. A flame danced beneath her skin as Thorin pulled her into his lap, her gown draping across his legs. His callused hands found her pale thighs quickly. They squeezed lightly as she shifted impatiently against him. A low growl erupted from his throat.

"Amrâlimê, tonight I would have you slowly, without haste. Who knows what we will face upon entering that mountain." He murmured somberly, his fingers lazily loosing the laces of her corset. "All I know is that I will treat you like a queen, and I will love you like a queen tonight." The words 'maybe for the last time' hung on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them back. No, they wouldn't think of that.

All they would think of would be each other.

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

Thorin stood suddenly, grunting as Lothrena's strong thighs wound tightly around his thick hips. He laid her gingerly against the mass of pillows at the head of the bed before pushing her gown up about her hips. Soft kisses rained down upon her neck and cheeks before his weathered lips met hers in a stormy kiss. Their tongues brushed softly, enticing a sigh from the elf. A shiver ran through the dwarf as his inhaled the elf's pleasure filled sound.

When Thorin's strong hand cradled the back of her head, Lothrena turned into the gentle touch, baring more skin to the man who grew hard between her legs. His name seemed to leap from her lips like a prayer, and she began to chant it over and over as he sucked at the skin behind her sharp ear. Growling lowly in his throat, Thorin hurriedly tugged his tunic over his head as Lothrena shed her gown as well. His head fogged from the sound of his name falling off of his lover's tongue, he barely noticed the absence of his pants until lithe, cool fingers curled around the part of his body that burned most for her touch.

"Lothrena..." He growled, catching the point of her ear between his teeth. She hissed in return, bucking her hips against him. They huffed together, their stormy eyes locking. " **Men lananubukhs menu**." Thorin huffed in his crude language. Not quite certain how she understood, Lothrena smiled brightly before pressing a hot kiss to his parted lips, swallowing his pants as she took him into her body. As her king pulled away to growl his pleasure, she sighed into his ear, " _amin mela lle_."

They rocked against each other slowly, biting their lips to keep the whole house from hearing. Lothrena's hands wound tightly in Thorin's mane as his callused hands latched upon her pale hips. With each thrust, the elf found her pants growing louder. "Gods, Thorin..." She murmured as he descended upon her with a new fury. His kisses grew wilder as she tugged at his mane, his beard. They clutched at each other desperately. Thick fingers rolled sensitive peaks, and Lothrena gasped as his hot mouth closed over her nipple. This man was going to be the death of her.

Just like every time before, a pressure knotted itself at the base of her sex and began to radiate through her entire body. His name became a chant again, as did hers as they rushed head long towards release. Lips crashed together as they rode out their orgasms roughly, soft mewls and rough grunts slipping past the kiss as Thorin filled his lover once more.

~~ _**:*:** _ ~~

"Mahal, woman...I will never grow tired of loving you." The king huffed as he rolled beside the elf, scooping her into his arms. She giggled softly, craning her neck to place a quick kiss on his nose.

"Nor I." She sighed. "Do you think that worm heard us? Alfrid, I mean." She asked suddenly, a wary expression on her face.

The king chuckled heartily, not caring now if he disturbed the others in the house. "Aye, little one, I think he may have. With walls as thin as these its hard to believe he didn't." He chuckled again as he watched a blush spread across her cheeks. "The man can eat his heart out." He answered with a quick kiss to her cheek before his breathing settled into a slow and even pace against her back. The sensation lulled her into her own sleep, the worries of the next day seeming so far away in this wondrous moment.

* * *

"You do know we're one short? Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked as an armor clad Thorin and Lothrena joined the company outside. The elf squinted at the bright morning light that suddenly attacked her senses.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin answered, leading his love to the boat that await them. With every step, her world seemed to spin. It seemed the gods had given her all the reprieve they were going to. The nausea was back.

"We'll have to if we're to find that door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin called back to Bilbo, making the elf's heart stop. Now is when her body decides to betray her? Now of all times?! At what seemed like the last moment, Bofur sprinted forth and leapt into the boat, at this point all dwarves accounted for.

"My love, are you ok to press on?" Thorin asked quietly as he caught her wrist gently.

"Of course, Thorin. I'm f-" a sudden wave of nausea spasmed into her stomach and she was forced to clamp her mouth shut to the point of pain until it passed.

"Lothrena?" Thorin asked desperately, catching her as she faltered slightly. Not a moment later, she swallowed heavily and stood from his embrace.

"I'm fine." She assured before stepping into the boat. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she turned to the dwarf that was worrying himself sick over her. "Well? Are you coming?" She winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired of seeing our loves suffer, I just had to give them this...especially with what's to come...
> 
> I decided since Kili wasn't wounded, all the dwarves would be present at the arrival of the mountain. (plus I felt bad for poor Bofur, Kili, Fili, and Oin beinf left behind in the film)
> 
> (Based on the translations I found):  
>  **Men lananubukhs menu** / _amin mela lle_  - I love you
> 
>  


	37. Dusk of Durin's Day

"Lass, are you alright? You look a bit green..." Dwalin asked as he caught up to the King and his bride to be. They had been walking for what felt like years at this point, so to be honest, she wasn't really alright. Far from it in fact. Her stomach was waging a war on itself as she struggled to keep the bile down, lest Thorin begin to worry for her.

But he already did worry for her. He was not daft, he had noticed the sickness that had taken her since they had entered that accursed forest. As king, he knew they must press on. As a lover, he wanted nothing more than to set up camp where they were until Lothrena was well again. But there was no time. Durin's day was upon them, and fading fast. They needed to find that blasted door!

"Thorin!" Balin suddenly called, catching the king's attention. Thorin looked forward now, his eyes falling upon a sight he had not seen for far too long.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked as Thorin bounded forward to stare upon the ruins of a once great city.

"It was once the city of Dale." Fili and Kili whistled in admiration at Lothrena's side as they looked upon the city they'd heard about for years. "Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin answered, his hands hovering just behind the elf as she approached, just in case her legs should fail again.

"The sun will soon reach mid-day. Let us find the hidden door before it sets."

"Wait...is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here on no account-"

"Do you see him?" Thorin asked hurridly. The poor halfling opened his mouth to answer, but was silenced by Thorin's mighty baritone. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come!" Lothrena swore she could hear Bilbo's heart drop into his stomach, as did hers, at Thorin's command. She had desperately wanted to see her friend once more. She needed his guidance now, more than ever.

"Come, Bilbo...I'm sure Gandalf will catch up."

* * *

"Anything?" Thorin called up to Dwalin as his half of the company searched above. Lothrena laid near Thorin's feet, having collapsed not moments after they reached the base of the mountain. Her stomach lurched violently as the dwarves scattered about frantically. Unable to stand it any longer, she retched, the feast from the night before vacating her body instantly. Grateful for the momentary relief she shuffled to her feet quickly, set on helping search while she was able to. Once they found the door, it would be up to Bilbo, and she could rest.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin announced, coming up beside the elf. Together, they searched frantically not letting a single stone slip their gaze. Finally, Bilbo called the words everyone was waiting to hear.

"Over here!" In a moment the company was at his side, all eyes staring at the beauty of the door. The door to their home. The door to Erebor.

"You have keen eyes, master Baggins." Thorin sighed, scooping the elf into his arms. She squeaked in shock, but was not altogether against this. She was certain she had spent all of her energy. They made their way up the stone steps now, Thorin still carrying his lover tightly in his arms. He had been overcome with a new drive and he was going to get there, all the odds be damned.

When he laid eyes upon the hidden door, he nearly wept. He was home. After so many years of planning, hoping...they were here. Though he had never imagined that when he returned to the mountain, he would be bringing a queen with him as well. His eyes found hers and in that moment, if there were any doubts lingering in his mind that she was for him, they were wiped away. The same adoration and relief burned in her eyes as she stared upon the door as well. Honey eyes looked up into blue as she smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"Well, my king? Open the door!" She cheered. With a mighty chuckle, he set her upon her feet as he pulled the key from around his neck and turned to the company.

"May all those that doubted us rue this day!" Everyone cheered mightily as they made their way to the wall.

"Right!" Dwalin huffed happily. "We have a key, which means somewhere...there is a key hole!" Along with Nori, the bald dwarf searched passionately, his mighty hands sliding upon every inch of stone.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." As they searched, the company began to whisper worriedly. Why hadn't they found it yet? "Hurry, we're losing the light..." Thorin cautioned as he flicked the key between his fingers with anxiety.

"It's not here!" Dwalin called. "I can't find it!" Lothrena's eyes widened with fear as she looked back to her king.

"Break it down! C'mon!" Ax and sword hammered at the wall, to no avail. Tensions rose in the air as every dwarf began to entertain the idea that maybe this had all been for not.

"It's no use!" Balin snapped, antsy as them all. "The door is sealed! It cannot be opened by force! There's a powerful magic at word." And as they all held their breath, the sun faded silently into dusk.

"No...the last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole. That's what is says." Lothrena's heart shattered as she heard the tears in Thorin's voice as he stepped forward to the white haired dwarf. "What did we miss? What did we miss? Balin?"

The old dwarf simply pursed his lips and shook his head sorrowfully. "We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away lads. It's over." Thorin's heart hammered loudly in his ears. Was it with rage? Desperation? Agony? He was so close. There they stood, on the door steps of Erebor...with no way to get in.

"Wait!" Bilbo called as the dwarves made their way to their feet and began the trek down the mountain once more. "Where are you going?" The hobbit snapped. "You can't give up now!" Lothrena looked to her betrothed, a silent plea in her eyes. He could not give up. Every other dwarf, yes. But not Thorin Oakenshield. Not her king.

But with a single tear sliding down his cheeks, the king turned from her and let the key slip from his fingers. "Thorin." She pleaded. "You can't give up." But he dare not listen. Blue eyes met hers for one brief moment before her king handed the map to their burglar and left. "My love!"

Only she and the hobbit remained now. Exchanging no more than a glance, the two immediately began to pour over the map and search the wall. What had they missed? Where was that blasted key hole?!

"Stand by the grey stone." Bilbo read.

"Aye."

"When the thrush knocks." A nod from the elf. "The setting sun, and the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. The last light..." The hobbit continued to mutter to himself, his worn feet taking to pacing as the elf simply laid her head against the door as tears began to make their way slowly over her dirt covered cheeks.

As the moon rose above, a sudden knocking echoed against the stone. "Bilbo, please, it didn't work when Dwalin tried, why would it work when you do?" She reprimanded weakly, almost hurt that Bilbo had so much hope.

"Lothrena, that's not me." In a moment the elf had sprung from the wall, her eyes landing on a bird knocking against the stone. But not just any bird.  _A thrush_.

The two stood back now, their eyes wide as the silver light of the moon washed over the door and revealed to them a tiny hole. "The last...the last...the last light!" They shouted together.

"It's the moon!" Bilbo called out to the dwarves.

"The last light of autumn! The key hole!" Lothrena called too, embracing the small hobbit as they giggled gleefully. "The key, Bilbo find the key!"

The sudden sound of scraping metal had the two spinning around on their heels, the sight of Thorin holing the key with a worn smile teasing at his lips enough to make her cry all over again. The dwarf stepped forward, eyes set upon the wall. At the last moment, his hand reached out for hers and the couple shared a small kiss before Thorin turned the key.

With a mighty shove, the door swung open.

"Erebor..." The king murmured, Balin coming up behind him, close to tears. "I know these walls." He whispered. "These halls, this stone. Do you remember it Balin? Chambers filled with golden light?"

"I remember." The old dwarf sobbed. On his heels, Fili and Kili wept their joy as well. Every dwarf entered their home, only Bilbo and Lothrena remaining behind.

"Here in lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk." Gloin read of a stone tablet upon the wall. "May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

"The throne of the king." Balin explained to the two. "And above it...the Arkenstone."

"What's that?" The elf asked quietly, her eyes pouring over the carving before her.

"That," Thorin began, his eyes finding the hobbit now, "master burglar, is why you are here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not ready for what the rest of this fic is going to do to my heart.  
> Poor Bilbo, poor company, poor loves.  
> Smaug is a scary MoFo...


	38. The Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities

The elf's feet carried her mindlessly, pacing in circles she did not know she made. Her mind was aflame, their poor burglar was in there all alone. Poor Bilbo was left to face the dragon. She prayed he did not wake it. Her gaze shifted now, to her king. He stood as still as a statue, his eyes eerily set on the open door of Erebor. The man who stood before her now worried her beyond words. It seemed to be Thorin Oakenshield, but his eyes betrayed him. She had watched as they had grown clouded once the door was opened. It was a gradual change, yes, and one that was broken when he would look upon her, and it worried her to no end.

Without warning, a thunderous rumble shook the mountain's very core, setting the dwarves off balance if only for a moment. So Bilbo had found Smaug...

"An earthquake?" Fili wondered, hoping that it would truly be only this.

"That, my lad, was a dragon." Balin corrected, setting all the dwarves' teeth on edge.

"What about Bilbo?" Lothrena asked as they regained their balance.

"Give him more time." Thorin answered simply, brushing off her concern.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin snapped with a new found courage.

"You're afraid." Thorin growled.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure. A sickness that drove your grandfather mad." Balin's courage grew with each word. He would not let Thorin fall to this. Not the same way Thror did.

"I am not my grandfather."

"You're not yourself." Balin countered. Here, Lothrena would have to agree. Something was changing within him. "The Thorin I know wouldn't hesitate to-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Fire welled up in her heart now. No, this was not the Thorin she knew.

"Bilbo." Lothrena snapped. "His name is Bilbo." It seemed an eternity that the lovers stared each other down, each set upon making the other see their concern. "Thorin, could I have a moment?" Lothrena asked suddenly. His blue eyes focused on her intensely and he nodded shortly.

"Of course." Taking the dwarf by the hand, she led him away from the company who chewed at their nails and lips in fear for their burglar as well.

"Thorin, you are unwell." She stated, not bothering to soften her words. She had a feeling he would not hear them if she did. "In the time that we have been here I have watched you change, and not for the better I fear." His brow furrowed as she spoke and he opened his mouth to object. With a single wave of her hand, she silenced him. "Do not deny it. I know you feel it too. You wouldn't dare throw Bilbo's life in willingly, so what has grasped you now that would even have you entertaining the thought?"

"I..." His stormy orbs flittered about as he searched for the answer. "I don't know." He stated finally, his teeth grinding as he spoke.

"Thorin, I...I have something to tell you." Her heart hammered heavily as she watched his brows knit together in concern. Her fingers twitched subconsciously, very aware of those piercing eyes watching their every move as they came to rest over her barely swollen stomach. "Amrâlimê...I'm-" Below them the mountain rumbled as a glowing light raged from the depths, peaking out from the door where Bilbo had disappeared. A earsplitting roar knocked at least three dwarves from their perches now, the men grumbling as they struggled for balance.

Looking to her now, Thorin reached for his sword. "Come." And with this, he spun on his heels and ran head first into the mountain.

"Thorin!" Lothrena called, galloping in behind him, her bow drawn in a moment. He  _knew_  that sword was useless against the dragon so what was he doing? Her feet carried her quickly, yet she was ever to far from her king. When he suddenly stopped short, his eyes washing with the storm once more as he caught sight of the gold, she could've knocked him upside the head. He sighed heavily as he gazed upon it, a new breath filling his lungs. One he hadn't felt since the day the dragon forced them out.

"Bilbo!" Lothrena called, breaking Thorin from his golden trance. "You're alive!" She cried, throwing her arms about him.

"Not for much longer-" Utter confusion eveloped them as each spoke over the other, the three moving toward the exit.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?"

"-He's coming."

"The Arkenstone?" Thorin demanded, a darkness lacing his words. The elf and the hobbit both stared at him in great disbelief. "Did you find it?"

"We have to get out." The hobbit pleaded, taking a step toward the door. When Thorin's sword clattered against the stone archway, the two jumped. The only thing between them and freedom was the blade held tight in the dwarf's hand. "Thorin..." Bilbo pleaded as Thorin's sword turned towards him, hostile.

"Thorin!" The elf cried as his sword came up below the hobbit's chin and backed him, and her, away from the door. Away from safety. This was not him. This was not  _her_ Thorin As the hobbit's eyes darted about, Lothrena found her own following. There before them slunk Smaug, the most fearsome creature she had ever laid eyes on. Drawing her bow slowly, she knocked an arrow and aimed for the beast.

It shocked her when he chuckled lowly in his throat, the sensation causing golden embers of flame to ignite behind his scales. "What good do you think that will be, elf?" He snapped in a most menacing voice. One that shook her right down to her very core. In a moment, the company charged in with a battle cry and their weapons at the ready.

Too bad they wouldn't do one bit of good.

"You will die!" The dragon roared as he slithered forward, his great belly knocking mounds of gold from their resting place. The tinkling of gold echoed inside Lothrena's skull and she was sure the sound would haunt her for the rest of her days. The company retreated deeper into the mountain, Thorin at the back of the group. When he leapt into their temporary sanctuary that Lothrena assumed was the kitchen, he tossed off his cloak that was engulfed in flame. Popping to his feet, he came to stand before her.

A loud smack rung against the stone walls as Lothrena's hand made hard contact against Thorin's cheek. Aside from this, there was silence, as the lovers stared each other down. Without a word, she turned from him and walked further into the mountain.

Thorin soon took the lead, which Lothrena gave willingly. Even in her anger she knew it was wise to let him lead. He grew up here. He knew these walls, and he knew every secret they held. It would be foolish to let her pride keep her from following him.

"Wait." He suddenly cautioned, silently poking his head beyond the door they now stood before.

"Did we give him the slip?" Dori asked hopefully, his sword shaking in his hands.

"No," Dwalin answered when the king did not. "He's counting on that."

"Where to now?" Bilbo asked.

"The Western guardroom. There may be a way out."

"It's too high. There's no chance that way."

"It's our only chance. We have to try." The dwarves crept forward at Thorin's command, their footsteps silent as the grave.

The sudden tinkling clatter of a single coin falling from above made everyone hold their breath. Eyes cast upward, to catch the belly of the beast dropping treasure as they stood by, undetected. Urging the company forward, Thorin pressed on, his feet carrying him as fast as he could go until the reached their goal. A room that now lay closed off from the sunlight, scattered with the bodies of their fallen kin.

"That's it then. There's no way out." Dwalin sighed.

"The last of our kin. They must've come here beyond hope." Balin's voice filled with the tears of his fallen family when he turned to the king. "We could try to reach the mines. Might last a few days."

"No." Thorin growled, looking to his betrothed. "I will not die like this.  _We_  will not die like this. Cowering. Clawing for breath. We make for the forges."

"He'll see us. Sure as death." Dwalin even seemed beyond hope now, a sight Lothrena thought she would never see.

"Not if we split up."

"Thorin..." The elf sighed, "we'll never make it." His hand came about hers now, weaving fingers together as he brought it up to his cheek. Brushing her hand against his cheek, he laid a soft kiss to her palm. The palm that had so recently struck him.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon." Making eye contact with every man present, Thorin made his peace with all of his men, dwarf and hobbit alike. Finally, he came to Lothrena and tightened his grip of her hand. He would not lose her. "If this is to end in fire, then we all burn together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo battle up next!
> 
> I was up until almost 4am last night writing all the drafts to finish out Desolation of Smaug. Gettin it done, my loves!  
> One chapter left before BOFA!


	39. Smaug the Golden

"Flee! Flee! Run for your lives. There is no where to hide." Smaug hissed as he came forth from the shadows, descending slowly on the dwarves who crept out from their hiding. With wide eyes, Lothrena watched as he came ever closer.

"Behind you!" A voice called, Dori, luring the dragon away. They didn't waste a second as they set into a gallop upon his distraction.

Not a moment later, Dwalin's booming voice called out "Hey you!"

Several voices echoed and overlapped as the dwarves chased the dragon to exactly where they wanted him. Running as fast as they could, Bilbo, Balin, Thorin, and Lothrena sprinted toward their goal. A slight misstep and they would've tumbled to the depths below.

Several sharp turns saved them if only for a moment, at the cost of being split apart. Now only Thorin and Lothrena remained together, the two running as fast as their feet could carry.

"I know you're hiding." Smaug rumbled, his mighty voice filling the air with heat that felt like death. "Come out, little one. Face your fate with some honor." The beast hissed the last word, his long talons snaking their way around the pillar the two hid behind. "You are elf, I am sure, but...you carry a new scent. One I've not smelled before." Fiery orbs slunk up from below, the very sight nailing Lothrena where she stood. "Ahh." He hummed. "Most interesting."

Casting his great gaze to the dwarven king at the elf's side, he spoke, "give us a moment, won't you?" And with a well placed flick of his tail, Thorin was sent hurtling below.

"Thorin!" Lothrena cried, stepping forward for only an instant before she saw the way fire crept up the serpent's throat.

"So my assumption was correct then." Smaud marveled, the sight of his great white teeth making Lothrena's blood run cold. "It is Oakenshield's then?" She stood in silence, finding it almost difficult to breath as she forced her dry throat to swallow the lump of nerves that had welled up in her mouth. "And here I thought he had nothing but distaste for elves."

"Smaug - magnificent and terrifying Smaug - I have no idea wha- " The piercing roar that filled the halls at her words silenced her instantly.

"You would dare insult me?" He howled. "As if I could not hear the faint second heartbeat that pumps within you?" His tail came about her now, wrapping around her like a snake. "It is interesting. A pairing even I have never seen before. Perhaps I shall spare you, hmm? These halls do get so lonely, and I do miss the company of an intelligent and kind face. Besides, Oakenshield could breathe his last breath knowing that you are  _my_ treasure now."

"Never!" Thorin roared, swooping in from above on the ropes the dwarves workers left behind. Plucking his love from the serpent's grasp, he tossed the hammer he'd found in the caves below at the beast's eye, sending him right down into the mines below. At the last possible moment, the two dropped from the rope, a mangled heap of limps tangled together as they stuck the rough landing. "C'mon!" Thorin shouted as he pulled the elf to her feet and set into a sprint.

After what seemed like an eternity of dodging the dragon, the dwarves all came to the forged, panting heavily.

"The plan won't work." Dwalin growled. "These furnaces are stone cold."

"There's no fire that could set them ablaze." Balin agreed as the dragon rumbled below.

A smirk settled over the elf's face at that. "Want to bet?" Glancing to the king, she nodded as he caught meaning of her words. A smirk of his own graced his face as he stepped forward to bait the dragon once more.

"I did not look to see you so easily out witted. You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Smaug turned on Thorin now, amber eyes burning bright with fury at the king's words. "Slug." He hissed finally before turning to the company. "Take cover."

Not needed any further command, the company leapt forth, pressing themselves tightly against the pillars between them and the dragon. Shouts escaped them as the fire licked the stone around them while they lay untouched. With a dull roar, the forge sprang to life, infuriating the beast further. The king shouted commands to his men, instructing them on exactly when and how they would defeat Smaug. The dwarves scrambled to their tasks just as the dragon burst through the only iron bars that kept him from them.

Amber eyes found them as a fire welled within the beast. In that moment, Lothrena felt her heart stop. "Now!" Thorin suddenly called to Bilbo and with a gust of air, several pipes along the wall spit forth gallons upon gallons of water, successfully dousing any fire the dragon would've hoped to breathe.

Writhing against the offending sensation, Smaug regained his footing and advanced once more. "You dare challenge me?" He roared, never faltering even as Dori, Ori, and Balin chuckled explosive powder at him. "I will feast upon all that you love!"

Gold rained in from above, cracking against the beast's mighty neck as more dwarves joined the onslaught from all angles. Smaug fell with a wail, oblivious to the liquid gold that now flowed all around him.

"Lead him to the gallery of the kings!" Thorin commanded.

"Thorin!" Lothrena called as she watched the king dodge every swing the dragon made and leapt, upon a sheet of metal, into the boiling gold.

"Keep going, Lothrena!" The dwarf rode the crude raft through the mountain, panting heavily as he counted on the dragon following him. At the last moment, he dove forward to the chain ahead and watched triumphantly as the gold flowed into the very hole he intended it to.

Not far behind, the elf swept Bilbo up into her arms and sprinted as fast as she could. Her legs throbbed with each step as she bound forward into what she hoped was the gallery of kings. And, as expected, Smaug burst forth from the wall, raining debris down on the fleeing pair. They were over come by the cloth of a dwarven banner when Smaug's great feet echoed against the ground.

"You think you could deceive me, barrel rider?" He snarled. "You have come from Laketown. This is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable lakemen! Those sniveling cowards, with their long bows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit!"

"No!" Lothrena cried as the hobbit sprang up from their hiding place.

"This isn't their fault!" He shouted. "Wait!"

"Don't go to Laketown!" Lothrena screeched as well, her mind burning with the thoughts of what this horrid creature would do to those poor, defenseless, people.

"Hmm. You care about them, do you?" Smaug was before them now, a true terror to behold. "Good. Then you can watch them die." Turning to stalk away, the dragon ignored every scream and plea from the begging elf and hobbit.

"Here, you witless worm!" Thorin roared, stopping the dragon dead in his tracks. He was through watching this beast antagonize Lothrena. He was through letting this bastard lay siege to  _his_ mountain. He was going to end this once and for all.

"You." Smaug hissed, turning on the dwarf now. Everything moved all to fast, and before she knew it, Lothrena was wrapped in that blasted tail once more.

"I am taking back what you stole." He snapped as the beast approached.

"You will take nothing from me, dwarf. But I will take everything from you." His tail rose into view, Lothrena struggling in its viper-like grasp. "Again. I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of men. I am king under the mountain."

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands. This is dwarf gold and we will have our revenge!" He declared, ripping the chains from the structure below him. Upon his command, every dwarf began to heave at their own chains until a magnificent golden silhouette of the mighty Thror towered above even Smaug himself.

The dragon gazed upon the gold lustfully, his mouth watering as he beheld himself in its reflection. Lothrena didn't waste a single moment of the dragon's distraction to wiggle free from his slacked hold on her. Rolling upon hitting the ground, she ignored the screaming pain in her legs as she fell to the stone floor. She raced for safety, and not a moment too soon.

As the elf bounded up the wooden scaffolding behind Thor, the great statue burst forth, the boiling gold showering down on the beast. He roared in agony, falling easily to the molten waves and soon he was engulfed completely.

There wasn't even a moment to rejoice, however, before he sprang forth once more and made straight for the door. "Ha! Revenge?" There was no mistaking the pain and rage in his voice. " **Revenge**?! I will show you revenge!" He thundered. Bursting through the great dwarven gates, Smaug took to the sky leaving a shower of cooling gold behind. Watching in horror as the dragon flew ever nearer to Laketown, Lothrena turned to Thorin in desperation. Beside her the hobbit panted in fear, his innocent eyes blown wide as they watched the beast shrink into the distance.

"What have we done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say I'm all too proud of this chapter, but as I've said before fights are not my forte!
> 
> And so ends Book II! Onto Book III!  
> If you have not seen the last movie/read the book, I suggest doing so before reading any chapters from this point on unless you don't mind spoilers.


	40. Book III: Drifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the book/seen the third Hobbit film, I highly suggest not reading any further unless you don't mind spoilers!

* * *

Lothrena watched helplessly as the dragon descended upon the town, his great belly igniting with flame as he swooped and spiraled in the sky. Lights burst upon the city, revealing the destruction to the company as they looked on. Regret was written on each face, some even wore fear, as they thought of what would become of the town.

"Poor souls." Balin muttered pitifully as he comforted the elf who was wound in upon herself as she knelt on the ground. Mere moments before it had been burning hot. Now, all she felt was cold.

Her lover was not near, not now. No, now he was standing all too far away, his eyes glued to the accursed mountain.

Lothrena wrung her hands anxiously as Smaug's terrible voice echoed against the rocks all around the town, its monstrous timbre rumbling even up to Erebor itself. Words were lost to the dwarves, too difficult to make out amongst the screams. Lothrena, however, accustomed to the low rumble of Amenthroot's voice, heard every word.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" The dragon hissed, making the elf's blood run cold. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, bowman?"

_Bard_ _!_

"You are forsaken. No help will come." The earth shook as the dragon marched on the town, giving no thought to the houses that crumbled within his grasp. "Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn!" Standing now, Lothrena sprinted forward, as if getting ever closer would allay her fears. It was now more than ever that she was thankful for her elven eyes. "You have nothing left but your death!"

Something in the air changed then. Like a magic crackled through the very fibers of the air as the dragon took to the sky once more. His scaled body hummed with light as the clouds around him parted with each flap of his mighty wings. A single spot on the dragon's chest shown brighter than the rest as he howled and twisted in pain before falling silent and dark. As the massive corpse sunk to the water below.

Not a moment later everything shook, the company setting into a tizzy of whispers.

"What was that?" Ori asked, petrified. "What happened?"

"It fell, I saw it!" Bilbo stated, fidgeting as he stepped forward.

"He's dead." The elf breathed, all the stress seeming to melt right out of her limbs. "Bilbo, Bard shot him."

"Smaug is dead." Bilbo sputtered as he turned to the company.

"Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Gloin hooted in triumph.

"Aye, word will spread. Soon all will know the dragon is dead!" Balin called, a mighty cheer erupting from the company. But Lothrena did not join in their celebration. Her eyes followed her king, watching as the air around him grew ever darker.

"Thorin?" He did not hear her, it seemed. Almost as if he were in a trance, the dwarf stepped forward to the mountain. All that mattered to him in this moment was the invisible force pulling him ever forward.

* * *

Lothrena had not seen her betrothed for days. Once he had stepped through the gates of the mountain, Thorin had become like a ghost. She saw him once, maybe twice, in all the time that they'd been there. He would not eat, nor sleep. She had spent at least three nights alone in the king's quarters. It was not as if she didn't know where he was, oh no. She knew exactly where the king was.

Thorin was sliding about in his gold, lost in the wondrous coin and jewels that awaited him once the dragon was gone. It had not taken him long to find his grandfather's old robes. Finally wrapped in garments that fit a king, Thorin felt truly at home.

Kili and Fili had avoided the cursed treasure chamber from the second they set foot into the mountain. Though they would not dare say it to Lothrena, they were frightened. Frightened at what their uncle had become, and what they might possibly become as well.

_Ill._ She thought _._  There was no better word for it.  _My betrothed is ill_. How had she not seen this coming? How was she not able to stop it? Was everything that they'd had gone now that this new love had coiled itself so tightly around his heart?

* * *

It was when Thorin had not come to bed for the fifth night in a row that Lothrena decided she was finished with this. She had not fought so hard and come so far to lose her king to a few glorified heaps of coin.

Springing from the bed, she haphazardly donned a robe and made her way to the blasted corridor that held the sickly dwarf. She stomped quickly, her legs striding longer and faster than she'd ever walked before. She was going to end this.

Upon entering the cavernous vault, it seemed she was not the only one worried sick. There stood their perfect little hobbit, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the dwarf who was lost to even himself. His warm eyes looked up at the sound of bare feet slapping the stone floor and smiled as the elf approached. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"What gave it away?" She asked, hoping her tone would tell nothing of her fear, though it seemed all banter and fun had fled from her voice.

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say you almost look like Thorin with those bags under your eyes!" He chuckled for a moment, immediately falling into silence as the elf's face twisted in pain. "Oh my, Lothrena I am so sorry. That was stupid, I wasn't thinking-I didn't mean-" He sputtered uselessly, looking for the right words.

"No," she silenced him, "you're right." They stood there for a moment or two, too ashamed or too nervous to say anything. "He does seem a bit grey, doesn't he?" She asked him now, fighting back the tears the pricked at her eyes.

"Oh, Lothrena, don't cry. Please m'lady, I don't think any of us could bare anymore sorrow right now. Especially you." He stepped forward hesitantly, his furry feet scuffing nervously against the floor. "May I?" He asked, his hand hovering over the elf's soft belly.

"I beg your pardon?" She sputtered, stepping back from his offending hands.

"Please, forgive me! It would seem I was mistaken." The hobbit fumbled, his cheeks rushing red all the way to the point of his ears. The sight twisted the elf's heart, and she stepped forward once more.

"It would seem you  _do_  have keen eyes, master Baggins." She smiled softly, placing his hand on the small swell of her belly. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He muttered nervously with a smile, his fingers fluttering about the odd object in his breast pocket like he normally did when uncomfortable. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Smaug's words had brought to light what she fought so hard to hide.

"Do you think he should hear me if I were to scream?" She asked somberly, her eyes once again upon the king. Watching his stiff figure as he glided over the treasure, she doubted he would hear even if she called until her throat bled.

"...Lothrena?" The halfling muttered. His heart hammered in his ears as tears welled in the elf's eyes.

"I fear he has forgotten the sound of my voice." She whispered, the tears spilling forth uncontrollably. She could barely get the words out between the sobs. "Bilbo, he has no idea and I cannot tell him. Not when he is like this!" She wailed, sinking to her knees as her face fell into her hands.

"Lothrena?" A new voice called, a comforting presence she had not felt in so long. She looked up to the golden face of Fili, a sorrowful smile gracing his face. "Oh, Lothrena." He weeped, falling to his own knees to take her in his arms.

"Our uncle still loves you." Kili whispered, his arms wrapping around her as well. For all his faults, Thorin had taught these boys well.

"About time you showed up." A thunderous voice echoed off the stone walls. Wet honey eyes looked up to meet the cloudy depths she once knew so well. "Welcome, my sister sons, behold the great treasure hall of Thror." Thorin tossed a mighty ruby to the four that watched him from the stone steps, Bilbo clumsily catching it at the last moment. "Now, Fili, Kili, I should ask you to unhand  _my_ treasure." He snarled.

Elven eyes widened as the two backed away from her in fear of their uncle. Pity. Now, more than ever, all she needed was a comforting touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. Profusely.  
> This chapter tore me to pieces.  
> I may or may not be guilty of letting the emotions of my recent (as in the past several hours) break up slip into my writing...  
> But if you can't express your emotions through art, what is it for, right?
> 
> But hey! chapter 40! That's a pretty great milestone!


	41. Heartbreak

Lothrena had thought she knew heartbreak. She was no stranger to pain. She had lost her home, her family, and even her life. Hell, in this moment she wasn't even sure if Gráinne was alive or dead. But everything dulled in comparison to the pain she felt when she realized the man who she loved so dearly no longer existed. In his place, was this cold shell of a man who longed only for one thing: the Arkenstone. Thorin wanted to be king so desperately, he barely noticed the fading affection of a pain-stricken elf.

"Any sign of it?" His strong voice called out to the dwarves as the dug through the mounds of gold.

"Nothing yet!" Dwalin called out. Beside him, Lothrena barely combed one had through the coins, her eyes empty as her mind wandered some place else. The bald dwarf looked to her then, his heart shattering as Thorin continued to bark orders to them and Lothrena winced with every word.

"Keep searching. The Arkenstone is in these halls! Find it!"

"You heard him, keep looking!" Dwalin barked over his shoulder at the other men. His tone softened immensely as he approached Lothrena. "Lass, you are unwell...maybe you should turn in for the night." Her golden eyes flickered to the warrior for a moment. For the first time since they had met, he saw no laughter in their depths. "Lothrena, please." His strong hand found her shoulder, gently squeezing the weak woman.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin's eyes bore into Dwalin's very skull. Did the warrior think he was stupid? That he didn't see what he was doing? He was the king! wouldn't stand for it! "Lothrena!" He snapped. "Come."

It didn't escape anyone's attention that she deflated before rising, her shoulders slumping low. She did not want to face him. She did not want to hear him speak, nor so much as lay her eyes on this man who was definitely not Thorin Oakenshield. But she did as she was told and climbed the stone steps with a heavy weight in her heart.

Thorin didn't even turn to her as she approached him. "What were the two of you talking about?" She started at the biting tone, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Nothing." She answered simply, truthfully. She was surprised. He hadn't seemed so passionate about anything except this bloody search yet now his tone bore jealousy and even a hint of rage.

"Do you think me daft, woman?" Now he turned to her fully. As always, her heart shuttered at the fog in his eyes and the exhaustion on his face. The dark circles that sunk below his hollow eyes rivaled the misty and ominous corridors of Erebor.

"What? Thorin, no! What has come over you?" She hissed, turning to walk down the steps. She would not subject herself to this.

"Stop!" Her feet rooted to the spot as her teeth ground together. She heard his footsteps coming ever closer. "How dare you lie to me?" He snarled, jutting his chin forward as he came to a stop at the top of the steps. In all of his sickness, he seemed to tower over the elf, taking over the entire balcony.

"I do not lie, my king. Dwalin simply suggested I get some rest. Something I now intend to do. Better than running myself ragged in these blasted halls." The fire still burned strong within her as she glared at the man, despite the pain she went through now at his very hands. The way he stared at her indifferently sent a stabbing pain rippling through her very being. "What happened to you, hmm?" She snarled. "What happened to the loyal and wise Thorin I  _once_  loved?"

The words stung on the elf's lips, rice washing through her veins as her words sunk into her very being.

Saying nothing, every inch of his skin ran cold. All at once her words burned and chilled him, his blue eyes flaring forward from the fog within. The life that swam into his eyes, if even for a moment, made her heart tremble in her chest as  _her_ Thorin emerged. But she didn't trust it. She was sure the sickness would over take him once more.

"Perhaps I still do..." She sighed, her courage failing her as she tore her eyes away from the king to gaze upon the cursed gold. "But I will not sit here and watch as you descend into madness. You should come to bed tonight, Thorin. The mountain grows cold in your absence." Unfortunately, all she was met with was silence as the fog returned to the hollow depths. Sighing, she turned on her heel and strolled away.

* * *

"It is here in these halls. I know it." Thorin hissed at the news that Dwalin had given him. Impossible. It had to be impossible! The stone was here. He could  _feel_  it.

"We have searched and searched." The bald dwarf sighed, his eyes tired from staring at nothing but the offending metal for the last several hours. The halfling rocked nervously at the elf's side.

"Not well enough." Thorin growled, his knuckles cracking as his fingers curled into fists.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin sighed, the old warrior's face heavy with grief. Lothrena swore she'd never seen him so spent.

"And yet it's still not _ **found**_." The men is the throne room stood tall and stiff, not even flinching at the thunderous roar of their king. The elf was not so calm. She had not slept a wink. Thorin had come to bed that night, but it was not him. He did not touch her. He did not hold her. He didn't even look at her. They both laid awake, backs to the other. Thorin's thoughts on the gold that now seemed so far away, and Lothrena's on the dwarf that was so near yet so far. Her skin still seemed to crawl at the feeling of emptiness that overcame her when the king had sat up and not even acknowledged her before leaving for his treasure hall once more.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin questioned hesitantly. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the king's jewel. _Am I not **the king**_?!" Thorin howled once more, the hobbit and the elf both shrinking back into the shadows. "Know this-if anyone should find it and withhold it from me...I will be  _avenged_." Everyone watched in silence as Thorin ascended the steps to his throne, his shoulders wound up to his ears.

Dwalin reached for the elf, noting immediately how she flinched at the movement, only to relax when she realized it wasn't the king who reached for her. Stepping towards the outstretched arm, Lothrena finally removed her gaze from the king.

This proved to be quite the mistake.

"If you know what is good for you," in a flash Dwalin's wrist was clamped so tightly between war calloused fingers that he audibly gasped, "you would stay your hand." Thorin growled so lowly it felt as if the very Earth rumbled below their feet.

The very air seemed to leave the chamber as all eyes fell to the king.

And as his blue eyes swept to his betrothed, realization crashed down on his chest like a ton of bricks.

He was losing his queen to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst...gotta love this part :P
> 
> Sorry for taking so long guys :( Life just got in the way, I'm sorry!  
> Long story short: I was on a job search (finally found one!), then I got injured, had surgery yesterday, and have one coming up at the end of May. I hate to sound selfish, but with all this going on I just found it incredibly difficult to continue to write this portion of the story.
> 
> But I'm back now!


	42. Survivors in Dale

She was not sure where she had run to, nor for how long she'd been hiding when Dwalin approached the elf.

"Lothrena, You're-"

"Stay back. You heard Thorin. You should stay away, lest you lose your dear friend." She didn't mean for her words to carry the venom they did, but it was beyond on help now.

"I've already lost him." He sighed, stepping closer once more. "But you've not. You are the only one he still guards fiercely." Dwalin ignored the scoff that passed the elve's lips. "And you are being summoned by him. We all are, to the gate." Brushing dirt from her skirts, the elf gestured to her intricate gown. She tugged the offending garments up, her lip nearly curling at the feeling of the silk against her skin.

"He guards me as if I were treasure, Dwalin. Dressing me as a gem to be forever kept in the mountain. Nothing more." She corrected as she rose to her feet and strode past the dwarf to where their king was waiting. The beautiful dresses that were fit for, surely, only a queen did nothing but offend her. For as she wore them it didn't even feel like Thorin was seeing  _her_ , but instead a prize he had won and would not so easily be parted with.

"There are survivors in Dale." Dwalin continued as if she had not just brushed him off as coldly as the king had before. "Thorin has summoned us all to the gate. Perhaps...perhaps the survival of the people of Lake Town has brought him back to us?" He said hopefully. "Perhaps we are to pay them what we promised."

Lothrena held out no such hope.

She could admire his enthusiasm, but it seemed she had no more left in her. And as the two approached the gate, it seemed her original suspicions were correct.

"What are you doing?" She seethed as she approached the mass of grunting dwarves. Each man present was hauling rubble to the light that shown through the vast entryway of the mountain. Not one acknowledged her.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun up." Thorin commanded. "This mountain was hard enough won. I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Lake Town have nothing." Kili pleaded. "They came to us in need! They have lost everything." His uncle would hear none of it.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship." The words stung the elf, and she turned on her heel to depart when a sickening speech fell upon her ears. "Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for." Snarling now, he turned to his company. "More stone." He commanded, striding quickly over the debris. "You." He beckoned Lothrena with a single finger, not ceasing his gate for a second. "To me."

She was not sure why she listened. She isn't sure why she didn't bite back at him when he beckoned her so crudely. Instead, she wordlessly followed.

"You are to return to our chambers and stay there until I retrieve you, am I understood?" The elf visibly faltered at his demand.

""Ex-excuse me?" She all but barked at the shell before her.

"Must I repeat myself,  _elf_?"

Honey eyes flared wide, teeth gritting, and before she could stop herself, a pale hand cracked against the dwarf's jaw.

"You would dare speak to me in such a way?" She growled. Cold, indifferent eyes met hers.

"In what other way should I speak to an elf?" He barked back, his voice echoing amongst the stones. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn his own hand had twitched toward her, hoping to repay her very actions. But the trouble was, she didn't know. Not anymore.

"Thorin!" Fili snapped at his uncle, eyes ablaze. "A rider approaches the gates!"

* * *

"I am listening." Thorin whispered to the man on the other side of his wall. Bard swallowed the lump he hadn't realized took residence in his throat.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge." Lothrena's heart soared if only for a moment at the sound of her dear friend's voice. Bard was alive and well! "A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."  _Or perhaps not so well..._

She didn't mean to disobey Thorin's orders, truly. But at the sound of Bard's voice echoing against the stone, Thorin's words had disappeared immediately from her mind. Why did he want her to return to their chambers so passionately, anyhow?

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin growled, his stormy eyes glazing over the elves poised ever for attack.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

"Your threats do not sway me." She could hit him. In this moment, as they were offered peace if only for the fulfillment of a promise, Lothrena could hit the King Under the Mountain. But that would only give away her hiding place from the shadows.

"What of your conscious? Does it not tell you our cause is just?" Bard's eyes flickered as a fleeting movement caught their attention. The familiar blue locks brought a smile to his face, though it was impossibly short lived. Before him Lothrena was draped in golden robes and dwarven gems, but he had never seen her so distraught. "What of your bride? Would you not listen to her?"

"Leave her out of this." Thorin snapped, following the man's eyes to find his betrothed. His fist struck forth to pull her to him protectively.

"My people offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard hissed at the dwarf, rage filling his breast.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid only for the promise of rich reward."

"A bargain was struck!"

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food?" He let go of her now, and Lothrena almost rejoiced. At this thought, tears sprung to her eyes. She never thought to see the day where she would weep tears of joy to be  _out_ of Thorin's grasp. "To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon Slayer, why should I honor such terms."

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" A chilling silence fell over the mountain and all who reside in it as the King mulled over the human's words. His powerful frame slunk down against the rock and the elf didn't dare reach out to him to give him comfort.

"Be gone!" Thorin roared. "'er our arrows fly!"

Thirteen dwarves gaped in silence as their king ascended the wall to watch their visitor depart.

"What are you doing?" The elf hissed. "You cannot go to war!"

"This does not concern you." _The fuck it doesn't!_

"Excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there." Bilbo piped in, cutting the elf off before she could truly speak her mind. "Not to mention several hundred angry fisherman. We are, in fact, outnumbered."

"Not for much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." Lothrena was unsure if she was relieved or insulted that her betrothed had seemingly refused to acknowledge her. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now, we defend it." With a curt nod and a flick of his wrist, Thorin commanded his company to fortify the mountain.

Begrudgingly, several dwarves shuffled to a remaining bust of the old dwarf kings carved into the mountain side. Huffing with everything they had, the company sent the rubble tumbling down, and with a loud crash the stone cracked against the ground. No one would be getting in or out.

"You." Lothrena's eyes clamped shut as the grating voice assaulted her ears once more. "Did I not tell you to return to our chambers?"

All fight fled the elf as her honey eyes watched Bard converse with the snake of an elf who'd held them captive, but yet the fire was not extinguished. Thinking of their sweet, small burglar, the elf smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes, my king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is kind of a filler. But the battle is soon at hand! *sobs*  
> Thorin, please get better. Writing you like this is KILLING me!
> 
> Thank you for all the well wishes everyone! :)  
> I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! (Even though it's reached heartbreak...)


	43. A Difficult Bargain

Lothrena did not return to Thorin's room. In fact, she avoided it at all costs. She did not wish to spend another waking moment forced to acknowledge what he had become.

So she ran.

She ran deeper into the mountain, anywhere to get away from the sickening metallic stench of gold. But her effort was in vain.

The whole mountain reeked of the treacherous metal. And death. Everything seemed to swirl around her and the nausea returned.

Roaring in agony, the elf's hand struck the wall she now leaned upon for support. She had done this to herself. She took up Gandalf's offer of adventure. She stuck around when she was cast off like some vermin by the company's leader. She even fell in love with the retched man. She had no one to blame but herself.

And she hated herself for it.

She wished she didn't feel the way she felt.

Hell, she wished she didn't feel anything.

Wallowing in her own self pity, her feet began to move without her, dragging her where ever they pleased. It must've been a solid half hour that she was wondering in the dark, and all too soon she had ended up at the place she felt safest in this whole bloody world. In the moonlight.

Staring out at Dale, Lothrena stood above the gates to Erebor as tears threatened to spill over. They had done this. They had forced those poor people from their homes. They had woken the dragon, and whatever had awoken in Thorin. And now they were on the brink of war because the selfish brute could not part with his sickening greed, nor the damned metal.

Placing her head in her hands, Lothrena wept for her lost love.

"Lothrena?" A small voice whispered. "I thought you were in your room!" The hobbit hissed so that his voice may reach her ears as he padded his way over to her, his feet making little sound at all.

"It's not my room." She replied, devoid of all emotion. "It's his. Just like the mountain. Just like me." Casting her eye to the necklace that hung around her neck, one of the many that Thorin had "gifted" her with when they reached the mountain, she ground her teeth. "All I wanted was adventure." She sobbed, ripping the offending jewelry off her skin. "Instead I lost my freedom." Casting the necklace away, it clattered somewhere off of the stone. It was painful to think about...when he had bestowed her with the beautiful trinkets, she thought he was professing his love. She had been blind. He was merely staking his claim.

"I miss my home, Bilbo. I miss my friends. I miss my forest. I had no earthly idea where Gráinne is, or if she's even alive! I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Well, I do." The hobbit huffed, bending down to scoop up the necklace that matched her eyes so perfectly. "You're the bravest woman I know." Grasping her hand in his, he slipped the chain into her palm. She flinched as if it stung her. "You are still here. You are still you. No one else I know would dare stand by their love as you have. I know you feel empty, I can see it in your eyes. But you know what else I see?" She shook her head hesitantly. "I see the same spark that I saw the night you knocked on my door."

Tears ran freely down her face as she graced the hobbit with a sorrowful smile. It was the first time she had smiled in days. It almost felt foreign to her. "I am very lucky to call you my friend, Mister Baggins." His plump cheeks made way for the sweetest smile he'd ever given anyone as his small arms

"And I you, m'lady. Please don't give up hope. May I tell you something?" He was suddenly whispering.

"Anything, dear one." She was taken aback by the sudden severity of his voice.

Silent as the grave, Bilbo scanned the area for far too long as the elf waited on bated breath. Finally deciding it was safe, his hand reached into his jacket pocket.

Lothrena wasn't sure whether she wanted to hiss or sing at the sight of the Arkenstone. The beautiful gem shone brightly in the hobbit's hand, somewhat resembling the color of Thorin's eyes before he fell under its dark spell.

"Bilbo, is that..." There was no denying what he held with a death grip. Still, it was almost too much to believe.

"We cannot give this to him." He rushed, almost too quietly for her. Almost. "Lothrena, do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"We have to get out of here." Nodding stiffly, they set to work finding anyway down the ruined gates of Erebor. Settling for a rope they prayed would hold them both, they silently made their way over the wall. Their descent was rocky and rough, almost too much for the poor elf as her stomach almost seemed to turn over.  _If it even was_  my _stomach..._

As soon as their feet touched the ground, they ran.

* * *

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win." Bard brushed off Gandalf's words of warning as the halfing and the elf all but sprinted over to them.

"That won't stop them! You think the dwarves will serenader?" Bilbo huffed.

"They won't." Bard's eyes found the elf now, as she spoke with more strength than she'd had in their last meeting. "They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"My dear friends!" Gandalf all but cried, his voice warming their spirits and bringing smiles to their faces.

"We need to speak with Thranduil." Bilbo pleaded. Lothrena's teeth clenched at the name. "Now." Without another word, they were led into the Elven king's tent. He was as terrifying now as he was in his own realm. If not more.

Grasping at the golden cloth that was draped about him, he spun on his heel to take his throne, not even letting them get a single word out. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfing who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards."

"Yes. Sorry about that. I came to give you this."

"The Heart of the Mountain. The King's Jewel."

"It'd be worth a king's ransom. How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteen share of the treasure."

"Why did you do this? You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate, and pig-headed, and difficult. And suspicious, and secretive...with the worst manners you can possibly imagine. But they are also brave, and kind, and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I - we - would save them if we can."

"Thorin values this stone above all else." Lothrena spoke for the first time in the Elf's company. "In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you're owed. There will be no need for war." Her honey eyes met the hard eyes of Thranduil, and she could just sense the words lying there. Cocking her brow in question, the king jutted his chin upward.

"I do not believe it is all Thorin would wish to have returned." His words were like hot pokers on her skin, and she could physically taste her disgust for him. As they stared each other down, the other three men left the tent.

"Maybe once." She confessed, breaking the silence and their glare. "But I fear not anymore." She turned on her heel to follow her friends, casting venom in words over her shoulder. "I'm surprised, Thranduil. I thought you learned last time that I am not a treasure to be bought."

* * *

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." Lothrena's feet faltered at the wizard's words.

"What?"

"Get as far away from here as possible. Both of you."

"I'm not leaving." She hissed.

"Nor I."

"You picked us as a part of this company," Bilbo rushed, "we're not about to leave them now."

"There is no company, not anymore." Gandalf refused to meet their eyes as he spoke, off in some other world. "I wouldn't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done."

"I'm not afraid of Thorin." The words all but burned her tongue, but she stood strong.

"Well you should be." He turned to them down, blue eyes a blaze. She hadn't ever seen him so serious. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the heart of all who come near this mountain."

The two cast an droll glance at each other before staring at Gandalf, amused.

"Almost all." He amended with a small smile of his own. "You there!" He suddenly called to Alfrid. Lothrena felt her lip curl in disgust. "Find these folks a bed! And some hot food. They've earned it."

"A bed, why?"

"To stay here, of course! You cannot go back to that mountain." Gandalf sputtered as he walked away. Again, the mischievous halfing said so much with no words at all as their eyes met.

_Watch me._

* * *

Lothrena hadn't slept a wink. She was certain Thorin hadn't gone to bed either, but took no chances in returning to their chamber. Instead, she laid upon the stone floor, beneath the stars for the first night in many, content to star into the dark sky without rest.

It was no wonder as to why she could hear the armies approach before all the others. Soon enough though the dwarves were at her side as the elven troops stood at their door. Their king and Bard, whom she had learned had all but taken over the position as Master of Laketown - well, Dale - rode forward upon their grand beasts.

Before she could register what was happening, Thorin had released and arrow at the hooves of Thranduil's elk, much to the pleasure of the dwarves.

"I shall put the next one between your eyes." The company hooted and hollared.

With a nod that she was sure only she could see, Thranduil commanded his archers to ready their assault. All but Thorin and Lothrena ducked. Let them shoot. She cared not anymore.

With some sick satisfaction, he relieved his men with the flick of his hand.

"We have come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered." His soulless eyes flickered to Thorin's betrothed. "And accepted."

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing."

Without a word, the two leaders spoke volumes before Bard slipped the Arkenstone from his pocket.

"We have this." Lothrena felt her heart leap into her throat as Thorin looked at the stone like it was all that  _ever_  mattered to him. She felt sick.

"They have the Arkenstone. Thieves!" Kili cried, the others joining in his fury.

"That stone belongs to the king!"

"How came you by this!" Their words didn't even seem to reach their king.

"The king may have it. And our good will." Bard slipped it away. "But first, he must honor his word."

Thorin was silent as he stared at the man who had stolen  _his_  treasure. But it was impossible... There was no way a simple human could've taken it.

"They are taking us for fools." He growled to his men, a sickening smirk settled on his lips. "This is a ruse. A filthy lie." Roaring for their ears now, he snarled. "The Arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick!"

"No, it's not." Bilbo suddenly spoke. "The stone is real. I gave it to them."

" _We._ " Lothrena managed as her throat closed without her permission. Thorin's stormy face and feral glance nearly stopped her heart.

She had no idea how Bilbo stood so strong under his gaze.

"You?" Thorin all but choked as he sized the two up. Lothrena stood ever so slightly behind the hobbit, portraying a fear he'd never seen in her before. To think that she was scared of  _him_...

No. He would no think thoughts like that. The hobbit had corrupted her. Somehow, he had gotten into the mind of  _his elf._ Why else would she have ever given his jewel away?  _Why would she ever betray you? She must be bewitched._

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo explained.

"You would steal from me?" His eyes flickered to his betrothed now.  _He would steal her?_

"Steal from you? No, no. I may be a burglar, but I'm at least an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." That made him laugh. A cold, hollow, sound.

"Against your claim? Your claim...you have no claim over me, you miserable  _rat_!" He tossed his bow down now, wanting to run the hobbit's own sword through his hide.  _He stole from you. He stole your jewel. Now he steals **her.**_

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but-"

"But what, thief?" Bilbo went on with a new found strength at the dwarf's interruption.

"You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bagend would  _never_ have gone back on his word. Never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty. Throw him from the ramparts!"

Not a soul moved.

"Did you not hear me?" He roared, angry hands clasping at Fili's arms. He never expected his nephew to fight back.

With a fear in his eyes Thorin hadn't seen before, Fili shoved him off.  _He's even bewitched **them!**_

"Then I will do it myself!" Thorin didn't even hear his own words as he snarled at the tiny creature. He came into his company, his home, and would steal from him? Steal much more than gold? "Curse you!" His fists itched to throw him head first to his death.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me." Gandalf's voice seemed to fill every particle in the air, and Lothrena was all but weaping at the show before her. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"  _Gandalf. This is all his fault. If it weren't for him, this filth wouldn't be in your home, stealing your kin. Your wife._

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards! Or Shire rats!" Thorin growled as his men flung a rope down for the hobbit. A flash of blue in his peripherals gave him pause.  _Stop her._ Thick fingers clamped down, hard, on pale flesh. "Where do you think you're going?"

Lothrena's heart broke as she watched the man she once knew was swallowed into the abyss that was who held her now through the eyes that had promised her nothing but happiness.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard interrupted. His eyes were locked on the elven maiden, his throat dry as he did all he could to distract the king. "Give us your answer. Will you have peace, or war?"

A single raven perched before them as an obnoxious clanging met their ears.  _Yes._

"I will have war."

Dwarves as far as the eye could see rode over the hills, but it was all gone now as the husk of Thorin watched in sick satisfaction. Lothrena's ears rang too loudly for her to realize what was going on.

Dain, as she gathered his name to be, shouted at the elves and men. Something about splitting Thranduil's "pretty head open", which caused an uproar in the company of Thorin Oakenshield. She was sure she would've enjoyed it too, joined in even, if Thorin's grip weren't so bloody tight.

As chaos unfurled around them at Dain's command, a violent rumbled beneath their feet made Lothrena's heart stop. Before their very eyes, an army of orcs burst forth from the ground.

"Stand down." Thorin commanded as his kin spoke of fleeing over the wall. Of _leaving_  him.

"What?" They spat. "Are we to do nothing?"

"I said  _stand **down**_." His horrid eyes turned to Lothrena.  _Not him,_ she reminded herself. "And  _you._ " His lip curled as his grip tightened. "You will come with me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday we heard of the passing of a great actor, musician, and overall human being. Sir Christopher Lee has passed on, leaving behind a remarkable legacy. As Peter Jackson so perfectly said on his Facebook post: "An icon of cinema has passed into legend." My prayers are with his family and friends, and I'm so glad that he was there to touch the lives of everyone he knew and all those that looked up to him through his extraordinary work.  
> Rest in piece, you wonderful man.  
> Tell Tolkien we all say hello, and Thank you.


	44. Fight Back

Lothrena's arm felt as if it were being wrenched off within the king's iron was driving him, and why he hadn't just gotten rid of her she'd never know. She was as much to blame as Bilbo, so why wasn't she tossed to the elves as well? A sudden strong voice brought tears to her eyes.

"Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there." Dwalin was not far behind them, the only dwarf that could stand before their king now. The only one who could stomach the evil that had overcome him.  **Let her go, you brute.** Thorin snarled in his own mind, the eyes that weren't his anymore forced him to look at the way her skin turned purple under his own fingers.  **Fucking monster.**

His glazed stare barely reached his friend, whispers filling his head once more.  _Go deeper within your kingdom. Hide, you coward._ "There are halls beneath halls within this mountain." A voice that was not his spoke. "Places we can fortify. Make safe, yes. That is it. We must move the gold further under ground, to safety." Thorin made as if to walk away, tugging Lothrena with him.  **Stop it!**

"Did you not hear me?" Dwalin asked, pursuing. He would not get away. "Dáin is surrounded. They're being slaughtered Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend." Ice ran through Lothrena's blood at the king's words. His blood ran cold as well as the words spilled past his lips and he was helpless to stop it.  **I can't bare it when she looks at me like that.**

_Get used to it._  His demon hissed.  _She does not see you, anymore. She sees only me._

As silence overtook them, Dwalin's eyes were cast to the elf's stomach. His knowing eyes looked far beyond her and to the future of her child if Thorin didn't come to his senses. Or rather lack there of.

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head." He sobbed. "And yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Thorin all but snarled.

"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord. As if I were still Thorin Oakenshield." As his mind churned his voice cracked, before he cried out with everything he had in him. "I am your king!"

"You were always my king." Dwalin spoke calmly, standing his ground. "You used to know that once." Sharing a tear filled glance with Lothrena, he sighed in sorrowful loss at his friend. It was over. "You cannot see what you have become."

"Go. Get out. Before I kill you."  **No!**

And he believed him. Turning on his heel, Dwalin left them alone. He only gifted the elf one final glance, fearing that if he were to remain and attempt to save her things would only get worse.

"And you," his attention was on Lothrena now, "how  _dare_  you disobey me. I am your king!" He roared again. With a chilling voice Lothrena had only ever heard from the dragon, Thorin hissed at her. " _You are mine_."

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed off the stone walls of the throne room. Her hand was throbbing from the force of which she struck him. Her breathing was labored, and she only saw red. "You bastard." She snarled. When he turned on her, she very nearly buckled under the force of his glare.

"Excuse me?" His grip tightened on her arm, but she was far gone screaming in pain. He had already taken so much from her. Somewhere inside, the real Thorin wept at the sight of tears in her eyes. The demon seemed to get off on it.

Shoving him off, back towards his precious throne, her fingers curled with the desire to beat some sense into his thick skull.

"You heard me! I will not sit here and let another single person die so that you may sit upon your tainted riches and call yourself a king!" She was almost upon him now, the rage in her eyes pushing the weakened king backwards in fear. When the back his knees his his throne, he fell into it too easily.

"I  _am_  a king." He challenged. Her eyes flashed.  **Lothrena, no please -**

"A king of  _nothing_!" She roared. "Your word means nothing anymore! Your honor holds no meaning. You would turn your back on those who follow you? Who trust you? Who  _love_ you? I will not sit here as you condemn them to die. No treasure is worth a life lost, you fool. Life _is_ the treasure." Thorin's teeth ground as something not him tightened it's grip on his heart.  _She lies to you._

"There is no life greater than this gold."  **Stop, please.** He begged.

"No?!" In a flash, Lothrena had reached out and gripped Thorin's wrist as tightly as he had held her. Placing his hand on her belly, she glared at him with a fire she hadn't had in her in a long time.

"What are you-" Thorin's eyes reached the elf's, witnessing a single solitary tear threaten to fall.  **Lothrena**? Something in the back of his mind jumped at the sight of his lover in pain and it gave him strength.

"Is there really no life greater than gold? Not even that of you  _child,_  Thorin?" Almost like a snap, as if stabbed, the slimy coils that had laid claim to his mind retreated. His mind was his again, if even for just a moment.

And then the cogs began to turn.

Utter silence. Utter cold. Utter  _misery_  set into Thorin's very blood as he looked at the hand splayed over his lover's belly. No, not her belly. Her baby.  _Their_  baby. Time stood still.

How long had she known? Why had she kept it from him?

_A trick._  That incessant voice hissed, reminding him exactly why.  **But what reason would she have to lie to me?**

"What did you say?" His voice seemed to bounce off the walls, though he was almost whispering as an internal battle raged. It was his voice, if even for just a moment.

"I am with child, Thorin. And I'll be damned if I let his father slip further into his greed. The Thorin I know is no coward." Surging forward, she captured his chapped lips. She poured everything she was into this kiss. Everything they were, from the day they had met. She wanted her Thorin back.

And she would get him back.

Resting her forehead against his as he breathed in her own breath, she waited.

"How long have you known?" He whispered, both hands finding their way to her barely swollen belly.

"Since Mirkwood." She confessed, feeling a tiny flush of warmth almost return to his fingers. " I wanted to tell you several times. Everyday, in fact. But I could not handle to see you treasure the gold more than the promise of our future together." He nodded slowly at her words.

"You're going to have a child?" He sounded as if he would weep. "I-we're going to have a child?" A new image ensnared his mind. He could see a tiny lad with a thick black mane, yet hairless everywhere else. He would take after his mother than way, of course. Perhaps he'd even have her adorable ears. "I'm going to be a father."

"Not if you don't pull your head from your arse." She giggled, the sound much less hollow than it had been since reaching Erebor. "You left me, Thorin. You only ever promised that you would love me. That you would rather die than leave me. Is that still true?" Sighing she turned from him. "I will lay down my life for your kin, Thorin. For they are mine as well. I love them, and I love you. Sit in your safety if you wish, but I will not stand idly by as more blood is spilt. I will not raise my -  _our_  - son to run." It took everything in her to push her feet forward and leave her lover's company. As she rounded the corner, tears spilled over. She had seen a glimpse of him. She prayed her words would finally reach him.

"Lothrena..." He begged as his numb fingers reached out after her, his eyes watching as she faded from view.

 

 

 

_His blue eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THORIN! I MISSED YOU!I AM SO GLAD I'M DONE WRITING YOU AS THE BAD GUY BECAUSE IT WAS BREAKING MY HEART!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to post, I've been tearing it apart. I wanted to do this scene justice and still feel I didn't, please forgive me!
> 
> So I was recently rereading the entirety of this fic and I realized there is need for some major rewrites! Fixing of words here and there, maybe even expanding on the story more in the beginning and just cleaning up some of the overall muddiness? Nothing huge will change, this is just an author looking at her work from 2 years ago (pretty much all of Book 1 aside from 3 chapters or so :P) and wanting to fix some mistakes  
> (for this reason, please never be afraid to PM me and point out typos!)
> 
> Love you all! xx


End file.
